Battle For Hoenn
by Festus Flare
Summary: PokeSpe AU. In a world where the tyrannical ruler Archie rules, a boy journeys with his friends in a quest to save the world. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Introduction

**A/N ****Well then, this is my first story. I need all the critiques I could get to make sure this story actually reaches a good status. Please R&R, I hope you guys like it.**

**© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori. The only thing I own would be this plot, and even that was slightly changed from the R/S/E plot…**

* * *

The young boy glanced around the destroyed wreck that used to be his home. The place once called Littleroot Town in the now destroyed region called Hoenn. The smell of death still lingered in the sky. The iron sword still held tightly in his gloved, blood-stained hands.

How… how did it come to this?

The boy thought back to the fateful day. The day, in which all hell broke loose.

* * *

A man with a deadly ambition. An ambition which was to remake the world in his own image. Finally, the deranged man finally accomplished this dream with the help of two powerful artifacts, the Red and Blue Orbs. With it, he gained control over two of the most powerful and devastating creatures that ever existed. Creatures that were never meant to see the light of day.

Head held high, he rampaged the lands with the red, dinosaur-like beast. While the blue, whale-like monster brought fear to the hearts of those that tried to flee by sea. Both creatures' bodies were covered with strange symbols. Coal black for the earth shaker, blood red for the aquatic destroyer.

Those who opposed the man are either killed, or hiding. Some were lucky to have found and joined the resistance, located in the Sinnoh region, to stop the scoundrel. However, not many came back alive and some disappeared without a trace. The weak hearted joined the man as he destroyed city after city, until all of Hoenn was destroyed.

The boy was one of the lucky ones. He was found by the resistance and trained there during the duration of the chaotic man's rule which lasted not more than a month. Fuelled by anger, depression and the need for revenge, he soon became one of the strongest in the small resistance.

This all started when he saw, first hand, the tragic death of his parents. He was with his parents, living their normal life when a terrifying roar filled the air. It was the demonic roar of the red armoured creature. Its mere steps caused earthquakes which swallowed most people. He escaped with a heavy heart, having to leave his parents. Although he survived, his escape left him with a scar which was caused by the pieces of falling rubble that hit him on the head. Soon, the once proud town lay destroyed, leaving behind the ruins of the man's first attack.

After joining the resistance, he gained a new nickname. His old name, Brendan felt too casual to be used when fighting against evil, wicked people. So he was called Ruby, named after the anger-filled eyes which were ruby red since the day of his birth.

* * *

"Archie…" thought Ruby loudly as he hid the sword back in its sheath.

He lifted his head, looking into the sunset. If this were any other day, he would have said that it was a beautiful day. Sadly, those days were long gone. His head only thought of one thing, the demon named Archie.

"You're gonna regret the day you were born. 'Cause I'm gonna KILL you!"


	2. Lair Of The Beast

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. You're gonna get a little confused by it, though. Just a little warning you start.**

**© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori. I may or may not own this plot, it's up to you guys**

* * *

The blonde boy moaned for the umpteenth time, getting angry looks from the other scouters that were with him. Surely, he wasn't a fan of scouting missions. The boy was a scouter for the tyrannical ruler named Archie, looking for more survivors to add to their vast army.

'_Why do we need to look for more survivors?'_ The boy thought to himself. _'They already lost everything and everyone they know and love. Just like how I lost mine…'_

'_Why did I even join that idiot in the first place?'_ He continued the rant in his head. _'Sure, he knew one of my deepest, darkest secrets. So what?'_ He let out a long sigh. _'Oh well, no use thinking about that now. I've got work to do!'_

"CHAAAAARGE!" A battle cry was heard not far to the east of the group.

The boy panicked. He was never in the middle of a full scale assault made by resistance members. Usually, he would be on simple missions, safe from all harm and fear of death.

"This just ain't my lucky day!" The ten year old boy screamed as he started running away from the sounds of screaming and yelling.

Luckily for him, he found a small cave, just big enough for him to hide in. Scanning around for any signs of people, he quickly jumped into the cave and waited. His thoughts weren't with his other teammates, they never liked him anyway. He was a little scatter-brained. A jokester, if you could call him that.

He looked down to the weapon he was given by his so-called boss. A gun one could easily mistake for a toy. He sighed heavily, thinking about it.

"Why do I get this crappy thing? It's hard enough to use it anyway" He mused to himself silently. Nobody ever wanted to talk to him; they act as if he was some kind of freak. Not that he eve denied that of course.

The silhouette of a person shook him out of his thoughts. A ray of light shone on him, showing his full form. The person didn't look that much older than the blonde, which surprised him. Not many young people join the resistance and survive.

The newcomer started ruffling his hand on his white hair. The hidden boy almost screamed when he saw the other easily take it off, revealing that it was a hat. His jet black hair left unattended. The boy almost yelped again when he saw what was under the weird hat. It was a scar. Surely, the boy was surprised by this as well. Most people never got the chance to even feel the pain of a scar before they were killed off by Archie's heartless soul. The figure started wiping the sweat off his head before hearing an order, putting the hat back on, then left.

After making sure that the coast was clear, the young blonde left his safe haven, returning back to the old battlefield. As expected, the deceased bodies of his "comrades". He made a sour face, thinking of the death threats he's going to get from Archie. He made a small sigh and left the location, heading towards one of the two Hideouts created by the demonic man.

"Better get this over with. Not like anything worth living for" the boy said as he put his arms behind his head. He was used to see people get killed for not completing their task that he knew what was probably going to come to him.

* * *

The boy gulped again as he opened the door to Archie's throne room. He never knew why Archie liked the Aqua Hideout better than the Magma Hideout. The red monster usually did more work anyway, destroying the cities and all that.

More and more sweat started trickling down his head. He fixed his blonde hair, curving it back to its huge, crescent shape. Who knows what was waiting for him in there.

The throne room opened, revealing the chamber in all its glory. The room was plated with gold and silver, with beautiful silk curtains decorating the room. Several other expensive looking items were littered around the room. The boy was always dumbfounded on how those items weren't actually destroyed during the many attacks made by the beasts. He gulped again as he started to say the usual status report to his "master".

"Ah… well if it isn't my favourite scouter. How goes the mission? Terrible as usual?" The loud voice of Archie boomed through the room. Sure, the young scouter was famous for being one of the worst and had a terrible record. Not even he knew why he wasn't killed yet.

"I'm REAL sorry, boss. But… uh… we were… attacked by some resistance members" the boy made an awkward smile as he scratched the back of his head. "I was the only survivor…" he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the usual beatings he gets when failing.

"As I thought." The usual reply came. Strangely though, a sly smile appeared instead of the usual grim expression. "We could easily get new recruits anyway. YOU on the other hand, have a new mission"

"A… new mission" The boy never heard of people getting 'new' missions. But based on Archie's expression, he knew it wasn't good.

"Yes… You see, I've gotten word of this strange prophecy going around. It said that a boy with a scar on his head would regain Groudon and Kyogre using a third titan and defeat me. I need you to find this boy and kill him" Archie said casually.

Sure enough, the blonde was shocked. He has seen a boy with a scar just recently. He never even heard the names of the titans before. Now he knew, Groudon and Kyogre. Of course, with his crazy mind, he must've missed it every time it was said. His face made an expression that showed pure shock and disbelief.

"Uh… On it!" He finally managed to say, saluting the man with his long-sleeved shirt.

"You know why I never killed you before this?" The man named Archie finally said. "It's because you're loyal, you know that? Emerald…" he then proceeded to laugh maniacally.

The boy named Emerald then turned and left, thinking up of many ways to actually leave the crazy man during the course of his mission.


	3. Another Day, Another Mission

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long, there was a problem about it. Just read it, okay.  
**

**© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori. Yeah, this plot's **_**mostly**_** mine.**

* * *

Ruby opened the door to his boss, Maxie's room. Everyone trusted him, sure. He was a great guy. But Ruby never did trust him, no matter what he was told. He saw the man sitting in the simple, black chair. Maxie rested his hand on his head, deep in thought of something he didn't really take any interest in. Ruby decided to get his attention by calling out to the older man. As expected, the red-head boss lifted his head, smiling wickedly at the young boy.

"Oh, you're back. Sorry, I was thinking about something. How was the ambush?" Maxie asked the boy.

"Okay, I guess. There was this weird kid hiding, though. I never bothered with him 'cause he didn't seem that dangerous" Ruby said calmly. He then proceeded to remove his bag and dump out its inventory. "I got the equipment you wanted, along with something interesting"

"Interesting? What could it be?" The smile widened on the leader's face. Ruby wondered if he already knew about it.

"Yeah, it's the location and map of Archie's Magma Hideout. You know, the one with Groudon and the Red Orb" Ruby shuddered thinking of the red monster. He came across its name on one of his many missions "I'm ready to go and raid it if you want"

"Now isn't that's wonderful!" the man coughed, clearing his throat. "Although, I think there's something better in store for you."

Ruby thought about it. He was getting bored of the usual raids; he needed more excitement in his life. He made a slight smile and looked back at his leader.

"Sure, what the heck" he said with an amused expression plastered on his face.

"Yes, you're gonna go to the Oreburgh Cave and meet up with your fellow member, Crystal. She'll fill you in on the rest. The teleporter's ready to go."

Ruby thought of his fellow member and best friend, Crystal. He never knew why the older girl would rather hang out with him than all of the others, especially since she's one of the more popular members of the resistance. She trained more on her legs, soon being able to make powerful kicks. Her accuracy was also terrific, being able to kick items many feet across a room with pinpoint accuracy. Her navy hair, on the other hand, was tied in the shape of two boomerangs. Something she was used to be insulted by.

"Sure, see ya later" Ruby said as he turned around, heading towards the exit.

"Yes… I'll see you… later." came Maxie's voice behind him. Ruby paused for a while; he never heard that tone of voice before coming from Maxie's serious voice. It sounded… sarcastic.

* * *

Ruby picked up one of the many bags left on the inventory table which was located outside the teleporting room. Just as he did, Crystal left. Her face showed an uncomfortable face. It was as if she had just broken a HUGE rule. Ruby never saw her like this before. She was one of the nice, fourteen year old girls that rarely did any mistakes.

The girl saw her friend and smiled weakly at him. The reply came as an awkward look coming from Ruby. He shrugged the thought off and went into the room. He wanted to get to Oreburgh Cave as quickly as possible.

* * *

The teleporter sent him to the ruins of Oreburgh City, one of the recent locations destroyed by Archie. What pissed Ruby off was actually the fact that the cave was a few hundred meters from the city.

The boy moaned slightly and sat down, tired. The thing about teleporting is, it takes out a lot of energy. So if you're sent to the wrong location, you're pretty much screwed. Ruby took his time by checking through the bag he brought along.

"Sewing kit? Bandages? Medicine? What the… oh man! I must've taken a medic's bag by accident!" Ruby whined as he rummaged through the sack.

His thoughts were disrupted by the sound of a roar. He turned, knowing full well of the source of the roar. Sure enough, there it was, Groudon, the creature that killed his family and gave him the scar in the first place. Luckily for him, it was still a good distance away from him. But still, it wasn't far enough.

"Well, I guess I lived a good life" He managed to joke before hearing a rustle around the many bushes.

Sinnoh was probably Archie's next location of interest. He already destroyed many towns and cities like Sandgem Town, Snowpoint City and many others. Oreburgh was one of the newest destroyed locations. Thus, Archie would always send Groudon once again to destroy what was left.

The eleven year old panicked again; he never thought he would be found. He yelped slightly as he was suddenly attacked from behind, managing to see the form of a human being before blacking out.


	4. Wild Child

**A/N HAH! The next chapter's here! So, read it and weep guys!**

**© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori. You get the rest...**

* * *

Ruby woke with a start, knocking his head on a hard surface in the process. The eleven year old boy looked around, checking for the person that attacked him. The first thing he realised was that he was in a cave. Well, sort of like a cave. It could be better classified as a huge hole carved on the side of a mountain with tons of items one could easily obtain from the forest laying around.

"Well, the sleepy head finally got up" said a female voice.

"What the- Who's there?" Ruby replied as his arms quickly tried to grab the sword on his waist before realising it's not there.

"No time wasting around for that big butter knife of yours" the voice emerged again from behind him.

Turning his head, Ruby realised that the creature he was speaking to was indeed a human. A young girl, no older than he was. Her shaggy brown hair left unattended. Her eyes were teal blue, staring at the shocked boy with pure determination. What startled Ruby the most? It must be her fangs. Surely, no human being has ever been born with fangs. Maybe it was her taste in clothing, because all she wore were leaves which covered more of the private parts of her body.

"So… what'cha want with me forest girl?" The scarred boy asked as he fell on his back with a loud thump followed by the girl's giggles "and what's so funny?"

"You are, city boy." the girl said with a smirk "Now then, how should I eat you up?"

"Y-you're joking, right?" Ruby asked with a slight shudder "You've GOT to be freaking kidding me!"

"Does this LOOK like I'm joking?" the girl asked while pointing to her face.

"Wh-Who the heck are you?" came the scared reply.

"You could call me, Sapphire. Seriously, I'm not in the mood for twenty questions, Archie scum!" the wild girl said with an angry tone.

"I don't work for that idiot myself!" Ruby exploded, he always did when the man's name came up.

"Then who the heck runs around with a freakin' SWORD tied around their waist" the girl said as she readied her nails that could double as a lion's claws.

"I dunno, maybe THE RESISTANCE!" was the boy's reply as he caught sight of his sword from the corner of his eyes.

Of course, Sapphire took this as a joke and lunged at the furious boy, making him jump away to where he saw the sword was. The rival saw his move and slashed at him with her long nails, getting closer with each passing strike.

"I don't hit girls! You know, except if they're part of Archie's goons!" Ruby said sarcastically

"Funny, I wanna KILL you!" Sapphire said, completely dismissing each of the boy's words.

The young boy ducked another strike and countered with his own leg sweep, dropping the girl in the process. Taking this as his window of opportunity, Ruby scooped up his sword in one move. Realising the trouble she was in, the beastly girl winced and backed away slowly.

With a loud yell, he slashed upwards at the girl fiercely, missing by only a few inches. With the weapon now held high, the boy made another slash at the girl. What caught Sapphire off guard was the fact that he used the blunt side instead of the sharp one. her attempts to avoid it only caused her head to hit the weapon and fall unconscious.

"Well, that was exciting" Ruby joked to no one in particular.

The boy made a slight chuckle. True, he never had quite a fun battle before. Looking at the unconscious girl, he wondered if he could continue to tease her just for his own enjoyment. Finally, he glanced around and located his backpack.

"Looks like you're gonna be useful after all" he said as he opened the bag.

From the inventory, the sewing kit was pulled out. He was quite a sissy back before the war and loved to do girly things with the girls back home. When Archie's attacks began, he changed drastically and became the tough and fierce boy he is now.

"Heh, you're gonna look cute in this" the boy said with a snicker as he went to the girl and opened the case.

He took out some measuring tape and continued on to one of the best parts of sewing, measuring her. In his mind, one thing kept bouncing around in his thoughts. _Don't kill me for this._


	5. A New Arrival

**A/N Well, th next chapter's here. Next one's on Saturday, okay? Oh yeah, I used the _other_ word for butt here, so that means I'm going to start cursing. Children, SHIELD YOUR EYES!**

******© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori.** Plot's mine, done.

* * *

"Man, that was an awkward dream…"

Sapphire woke up and started to rub her head in pain. All she ever thought about was why she had a dream about fighting with a guy and losing to him. Passing it off as something completely random and strange, she laid her head on the cavern wall and closed her deep blue eyes.

Her eyes reopened quickly when she felt something cloth-like with her hand. When the beastly girl turned, she was quite shocked to see a set of clothes, just her size, folded neatly on the ground. Her enhanced hearing managed to catch the sound of a giggle behind her. Turning around, she saw him. The boy she lost to in her 'dream'

"Morning, Sunshine" the boy said with a smug smirk "I guess I didn't get to introduce myself yet. Name's Ruby, nice to meetcha"

"Oh…" she looked at him questioningly before realising something "You made these clothes?"

"Yeah… your point?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"What kind of gay kid runs around measuring unconscious girls you perv?" Sapphire yelled angrily at him "and who the heck dyes their hair WHITE?"

"Well… seeing that you always run around naked, I thought you would look cuter wearing that" a warm smile was plastered on Ruby's face "Oh, and this is a hat. Don't worry, I get that a lot"

"Pervert!" "Cave Girl!" "City Boy!" "Barbarian!" "Stupid hat!" "Fang Face!"

"Will you two love birds just SHUT UP?" a new voice yelled.

"We're not lovebirds!" the bickering rivals said as they looked at the mouth of the cave in unison with fierce expressions.

There, stood another young boy. His blonde hair curved up to the shape of a crescent moon. The green, long sleeved hoodie and blue jeans he wore seems several sizes too big for him. On his forehead was a green, diamond shaped jewel tied firmly on. They both had to hold back laughter when they saw the toy gun pointed at them.

"Look, you're giving me a migraine." The new kid said with a child-like voice as he filled his weapon with a kind of soil "So just shut up before I shoot your asses to next Tuesday"

"What kind of kid puts dirt into a toy gun?" Ruby said and laughed at his own joke "I mean, you expect us to think that could hurt us? I'm surprised you're not eaten by Groudon or Kyogre yet!"

The blonde haired boy groaned at the lame joke and continued to point the weapon at them. Without warning, he pulled the trigger, making both people look up in astonishment. A brownish string escaped the tip of the gun and made a perfect square around them. Before long, the two fell down calmly with a sleepy expression. They both started to wonder why they weren't bleeding or even dead yet.

"Okay" began the mysterious boy "Before you ask, my name's Emerald and this…" he pointed to his gun "is called the E-Shooter. It's supposed to shoot out dirt from where you guys came from and make you feel at peace… or something. Any questions?"

"How'd you know where we came from?" Sapphire asked with a sleepy voice.

"How I know you're from Littleroot Town? Well, that's for me to know and for you to never find out" Emerald said with a happy expression "Now, I have a question for you. How…"

"You're from Littleroot?" Ruby asked the equally dazed girl, ignoring Emerald's presence "I've never seen you around the area before"

"Meh, I was the new kid. Just moved before Archie attacked" the wild girl continued, also interrupting Emerald's question.

"GUYS!" Emerald screamed, getting the attention of both his captives "How could you both flirt around when there's a big ass dinosaur named GROUDON waiting outside?"

A huge grey arm was swung from outside the cave, easily making the sturdy cave easily collapse like it was a pile of toys and also made the occupants fall to the ground. When they looked up, there was no surprise that they screamed at the top of their lungs at the sight of a familiar armored dinosaur stood menacingly. Glaring with eyes full of pure enjoyment and pride.


	6. Battle With The Beast

**Battle chapter! Not so much violence here, not just yet. If you're wondering why this is late, it's because It's still Saturday here in Malaysia, not where you are. I'm gonna make notes on what attacks they use from now on, knowing that its hard to explain them all.**

**********© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori.** Bla bla bla

* * *

The huge form of Groudon stood proudly in front of the panicking trio, making a loud chuckle as it lifted its foot. It didn't take long for the three of them to realise what was going to happen.

"Split up!" Ruby yelled as he threw the sword at the creature's foot.

The iron weapon did not make any serious damage as intended. Instead, it got stuck underneath the foot as it landed on the ground. Luckily, Ruby was quick enough to pull Emerald to safety as Sapphire jumped the other way. When she got back to her feet, Sapphire started trying to climb up the creature's back but was simply swatted away by the beast's huge arms making Emerald chuckle at the girl and the beast's actions.

"What's so funny?" Ruby asked the boy suspiciously.

"No, it's nothing" Emerald stopped giggling long enough to speak "It's just that I've never seen Groudon my entire life and now _here he is_!"

Ruby didn't understand what the boy was talking about. It took a while before he realised what the boy meant. The day Emerald that he first laid eyes on the murderous beast would be the day he would actually get killed by it. Silently, he wondered why it was toying with Sapphire instead of trying to kill and eat them like what everyone else got.

"You!" Ruby shouted as he grabbed the younger boy by the collar "You have that gun, calm it down!"

"Well, my E-Shooter requires soil from wherever the target was born from to actually calm it down" Emerald said in a joking tone "Funnily enough, people said that Groudon came from the deepest pits of Hell itself. Oh, look at that! I don't _have_ soil from Hell!" Emerald joked again before silently adding "Plus, your girlfriend's doing a good job at fighting that thing"

"She's not my-" Ruby tried to yell but was knocked away by Sapphire before getting to finish his sentence.

The boys found out the reason for Sapphire's sudden weakness, she was holding on to the clothes Ruby had sewn for her. Groudon, too, was already bored with the girl and decided to continue on with everyone else. A stream of lava started to boil in its mouth **(M1) **, ready to melt the trio in one attack. Emerald saw the creature's attack and quickly pulled his friends out of harm's way with a pair of extendable arms he had hidden under his long sleeves. They were lucky enough to avoid it just in the nick of time.

Groudon made another roar before sinking both claws into the ground around them. Ruby guessed that the beast was probably going to squish them to death, flattening every bone and muscle in their body so they wouldn't be too hard to chew. He was wrong. Instead, the beast picked up the ground underneath them and lifted it towards his face.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you guys" Sapphire said sarcastically before realising that the beast did not eat them.

Instead, Groudon simply grumbled deeply and threw them all into a random direction **(M2)**. Screaming at the top of their lungs, Emerald had enough breath left to make one final joke.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" he said with a maniacal laugh.

"Shut UP!" both Ruby and Sapphire yelled in unison before falling unconscious from the peer pressure.

* * *

**M1:** Lava Plume. What? The move said "lava" The best reason for it to be named that is if the move uses LAVA to attack.

**M2:** Fling. He was holding the earth, which is like a held item. Geddit?


	7. Lost At Sea

**A/N I'll need to be quick here, just read it okay? Oh yeah, Anons could review this too if you didn't know.  
**

**********© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori... that's it.**

* * *

Ruby woke up from his unconsciousness to see a smiling Emerald poking his face with his extendable arms. Getting up, he realised that they were on the huge piece of land that Groudon threw at sea. He sighed silently and tried to go back to sleep before realising something.

"Where's Sapph?" he panicked, praying for the best

"Dude, your girlfriend's okay. She's just doing something under the sea" Emerald replied as he waited for Ruby's reaction.

Of course, the older boy heard what Emerald said and started running after him. The blonde boy's crazy laugh only made Ruby more and more irritated. Their game was stopped short, however, by the arrival of Sapphire from one side of the piece of land. Typically, she was holding some fish, most probably caught while they were unconscious. What surprised the boys would be the fact that she was wearing a blue set of clothes and sneakers. Her hair was tied up in a blue bandana as well. Their staring was interrupted by her sudden screaming.

"WHAT?" she yelled angrily "A girl can't wear _clothes _when she wants too?"

"Well, of course but…" Ruby said slowly, making sure that he chose the right words so Sapphire's anger wouldn't burn up "Aren't those the clothes I made for ya?"

"And aren't you some kind of Tarzan wannabe?" Emerald added.

"Well, uh…" Sapphire said, clearly blushing like an apple "I needed to cover myself, right? I can't let two _boys_ see me running around in leaves, right!"

"Right…" Emerald smiled slowly "Keep telling yourself that"

Their 'reunion' was cut short with the sudden earthquake that rocked their small island. Emerald knew better and tried his best to tell the others. Sadly, he was too slow as a giant blue, whale-like creature burst from the sea, breaking the island apart. Ruby and Sapphire held in to each other for support, knowing that they were no match for the water-type beast. Emerald had worse luck. For some reason, he just couldn't swim back to the surface. Struggling for oxygen, he tried swimming again but just couldn't when he suddenly realised the sad truth, he didn't know how to swim. Luckily for him, Sapphire saw him struggling in time and caught him just before the creature known as Kyogre could swallow him whole.

"Split up!" Ruby yelled to Sapphire.

Not caring about why she had to do that, she quickly swam in the opposite direction, barely avoiding a sudden jet of water shot by the huge creature. Their state of panic made them both swim in a circle and finally meet up again. Sapphire, who was still holding on to Emerald, gulped and looked at their future killer.

Like Groudon, the beast never actually killed them. He simply dove back into the surface and charged towards them, water flying out into the horizon wherever it appeared** (M1)**. His attack managed to connect with the children, sending them flying to their doom.

"Surf's up!" Emerald said as soon as Ruby let go of him.

Ruby never had the chance to actually make another sarcastic remark before the three fell unconscious from the pressure. Falling back into the ocean far away from their original location, only the tides could save them now.

From the top of a hill not far away from the scene, a fourteen year old girl stood staring at the events. Her navy blue hair, tied in the shape of two boomerang shaped ponytails, swayed freely in the wind. She gulped at the events and prayed that the three friends were safe from any harm. Turning around, she saw a mysterious orange tiger-dog hybrid. The beast bowed before the girl and sat down, pointing its back towards the girl. She understood its motives, to get her to the trio as quickly as possible. Jumping on, the beast burst off faster than the eye could see towards a location known to the girl as Floarama Town.

"Well, isn't this getting interesting?" she said to herself.

* * *

**M1:** Aqua Jet. That was what the animation looked like in Emerald, okay?


	8. Secrets Revealed

**A/N Yes, I'm alive.**

**********© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori.** Plot's mine.

* * *

Ruby's eyes flickered open, saving him the trouble of wondering whether or not he was alive. Trying to get up, he soon realised that he barely had enough strength to stand up. When he turned his head, two people were in view. One was a teenager, most probably eighteen, who was staring at him with a blank expression. His brown hair was spiked up in a cool hairstyle, making the tired boy wonder if this person had many fan girls chasing him around. Near to where his 'friends' lay, an old man with greying hair and a lab coat was kneeling next to them.

In the boy's hand was a square device which was red in colour. The mysterious boy bent down and placed it in front of his hand. The old man placed two more of the same devices next to Sapphire and Emerald. The only difference he could tell would be the colours. Sapphire's was blue while Emerald had green.

"Fate sure is funny sometimes" the man said, laughing a bit "I never thought I had enough time to give these in person. Come, Green. We have to leave"

"Kay, gramps" the teenager named Green said before turning towards his grandfather.

Before Ruby could ask any questions, he fainted again. The mysterious duo looked at him with caring eyes before disappearing.

* * *

Opening his eyes again, Ruby realised that the two people from before were gone. When he reached his hand out, he felt the device that they had left behind. That confirmed that it wasn't a dream after all. Deciding to get up to get up, he realised he had more energy than before and could easily stand without trouble.

The first thing he saw would be a girl with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her hands were outstretched, nearly touching Ruby. What was different about her would be the fact that her hands were somehow glowing brightly. Ruby decided to call out to her after realising that her eyes were closed.

"Hey" he said calmly "Who are you?"

"What, oh!" the girl said in a surprised tone "Sorry, I didn't realise that you were awake"

Before Ruby could reply, he suddenly felt a push from behind him. Fearing an ambush, he tried frantically to break free from the attack only to realise that he was being hugged roughly by an overjoyed Sapphire. The mysterious girl simply giggled at the couple's antics.

"RUBY! Man, I never thought I'd be so happy to see you!" Sapphire squealed before realising that she was hugging the boy and quickly let go, her face blushing red "Well, since you're awake, mind telling me what these are? She doesn't know, so I thought you would"

She was holding out the strange blue device from before. Ruby shook his head, indicating he too didn't know what the device was. Turning to the girl, he made a questioning face which was easily seen by her.

"Well before you ask, my name's Yellow de Viridian Grove" the girl, Yellow, said "Back at Floarama Town, people call me The Healer due to my special healing ability. My friend, Green and his grandfather said they were creating something to stop Archie's reign. Maybe that's the item"

"Wasn't Viridian Forest in Kanto?" Ruby asked, being in a fight there before "wasn't that destroyed? And why are you here at Sinnoh?"

"Well, aren't you full of questions" Yellow said with a giggle.

She stood up calmly and walked a few steps before turning her head. A warm smile was plastered on her face. Ruby was used to these kinds of smiles; people normally used it when they were trying to hide their sadness.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" she finally said and disappeared soon after "When you're ready come meet me at the town, 'kay."

"We're NOT lovebirds!" both of them screamed in unison.

The two stood their silently for a moment, pondering about what she said. Ruby was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So… where's Emerald?" he asked when he realised that he hasn't seen the boy yet since waking up.

"He was hiding behind that rock since I woke up" Sapphire replied, pointing to a huge rock not far from where they were from.

Ruby quickly got up and ran for the rock, Sapphire not far behind. As they walked closer to the stone, they could hear the sobs of a depressed Emerald. When they got close enough, they were very surprised by what they saw. Emerald's clothes were torn apart, maybe from the waves. Stranger still, he was _very_ short for a ten year old, most likely the size of a four year old child. His hair was soaking wet and not in its usual crescent moon shape.

"Shocking, isn't it?" he said, faking a smile "The annoying Emerald actually has a retarded growth"

"Dude, chill ou-" Sapphire tried to say before being cut off by Emerald again.

"Back before Archie, I was the stupid kid that people insulted" tears streamed down his cheeks while he said those words "The only ones that cared were my parents, but they died in an accident. Archie came to my orphanage one day and captured me, I had no choice but to follow him!"

"So if you work for Archie, which means…, you were the kid from that ambush the other day!" Ruby said in realisation "I remember that crescent hairdo anywhere!"

"You followed us around but you work for Archie. Does that mean… you wanted to find our weaknesses and kill us?" Sapphire tensed.

"Well, I did but I… I…" he couldn't hold back his tears and ran up to his friends, his first true friends, and hugged them after taking off the extendable arms and platform shoes he wore "I just can't kill you guys!"

"Chill, man" Ruby comforted him "We're not mad at 'cha!"

"You're too cool and fun to hang out with!" Emerald said, letting go of his friends "I'm sure that killing off people you're close too isn't natural"

Emerald let go of the two and wiped the tears off his face. Picking up his items, the trio continued on to the road where Yellow previously left. For one thing, they needed more equipment if they were going to actually fight the mad man named Archie. For the first time in their journey, it was quiet. No insults being hurled, no jokes being laughed at, nothing.


	9. An Old Ally

**A/N Well then, I'm going to start posting not so filler chapters. Don't worry, they're still important to the plot. Trust me. Oh yeah, Crystal's wearing here GSC outfit. I don't really like the HGSS one. My Pokemon world is a little... different though :P So... still interested? Then carry on!**

**********© Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Pokémon Special belongs to Kusaka Hidenori.**

* * *

Luckily enough for the trio, the path was uneventful. Emerald, despite sulking around carrying his items on one shoulder, was busy playing with the green device he was given. Something must have been too close to them because Sapphire suddenly pushed the others into the nearest bush, earning another glare from Ruby.

What Sapphire sensed turned out to be a tiger, or what seemed to be one. Emerald's eyes widened in amazement just as the creature ran in front of them as he pushed the green device into Ruby's face while smiling for the first time since waking up.

"This thing's just scanned that thing!" he said triumphantly "See! It's called an Arcanine, the right eye's hurt, it's real fast… this thing's EPIC!"

Smiles were exchanged between Ruby and Sapphire. For them, it was quite heart-warming to see the young boy smile again. Getting back on to the dirt road, they saw that the city was getting closer. When they reached the gate, a girl with navy blue hair stood there as if waiting for someone.

"Hey!" the girl said happily when she saw the three of them "What took you so long? I was waiting here for quite a while!"

"Crystal?" Ruby said with a surprised tone.

Sapphire's face reddened. For some reason, she couldn't absorb the fact that the boy actually knew who that strange girl was. Her rage quickly dispersed when she saw that Ruby, despite sounding like they were friends, pinned her to the gate.

"What did you do to the teleporter?" Ruby asked angrily "Come on, spill!"

"Ruby, relax!" Emerald said as he ran over to the two.

Crystal's eyes widened when she saw the boy. It was either the fact that he had a retarded growth, was holding on to extendable arms and platform shoes, walking around butt naked, or holding the mysterious green device. To Emerald's relief, she was more interested in the device than him. She quickly pressed a few buttons, completely ignoring the fact that Ruby had her pinned to the gate and was pretty much pissed off by her rudeness.

"Where'd you get this?" she said happily, making Ruby more and more irritated "Wow! I mean, you've got a Pokedex! I thought only three of these were created by a guy called Green!"

"Look, if you wanted to play twenty questions, answer ME first!" Ruby finally exploded.

"Will you _let go_ of me first?" Crystal yelled back, making the boy finally let go of her.

"Wait, o what's Pokedex?" Sapphire asked the girl, though still pissed off for some reason.

"A Pokedex is something that could scan the Pokemon that roam around the world" Crystal explained to the trio "It even has a built in map and other cool functions"

"Pokemon?" It was Emerald's turn to ask questions.

"Powerful creatures with one of the power of seventeen different types ranging from fire to psychic!" she continued on "Only a selected few could control or even_ see_ them! You must be real lucky!"

"Great, you answered her question. Now could you answer MY question?" Ruby yelled at the girl, making both Sapphire and Emerald stagger backwards.

"That depends. Do you think the resistance knows where _you _are? Or maybe what they're freakin' doing right now?" the fourteen year old girl screamed far scarier than Ruby did previously.

"Well, NO! You know why? Because they think you're DEAD!" she continued "They were trying to get you to Oreburgh Cave because they wanted to _kill _you! So basically, you have to thank ME for saving your sorry ass!"

"Crys, you're gonna hurt someone" Ruby asked with a slight worry in his voice. His rage quickly transforming into fear "So uh… why'd they wanna kill me?"

"Well… It's because of this prophecy I heard Maxie talking about" she replied trying her best to calm down "He said you were featured in it and that you were gonna defeat him. I didn't wanna help him kill you. Ya know, 'cause you're my best friend. So I left the resistance. They even took over the Magma hideout and Groudon with the stuff you gave him"

"Funny, Archie told me that I had to kill him too" Emerald said in response.

"Anything else you might wanna add?" Sapphire asked back

"Well, nothing I know of, sorry" Crystal finally said "Maybe someone in town knows"

After making sure that she wasn't lying, the group entered the town. They had to be quick with their stay, though. Who knew when Archie would attack them?


	10. Entertainment

**A/N It seems like the last chapter didn't go as good as planned... Oh well, I'm here to enjoy myself, not become popular :) Here's a new chapter. From now on, I won't be posting any more copyright infrigments, takes too long. Oh yeah, manzais are hard to do, especially if both Dia and Pearl don't know who Pokemon are _**

* * *

"So you're saying that I was an idiot for giving the man who was pretending to be good but was actually evil and had a plan to take over the world the map to somewhere that actually had a creature that could destroy the world in it and that this Pokedex could scan it and I'd find out every info about it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, he calls the resistance Team Magma now" Crystal answered back "Ya know, there's something called a full stop you know"

Ruby groaned at the lame joke. The two old friends were chatting around, reliving old memories and catching up on whatever Ruby missed. Luckily for Emerald, Crystal had a spare sewing kit that Ruby could use. What the strange boy was wearing right now was something neither of them wanted to know.

"Yo guys! We got some hair gel!"

"Well, speak of the devil…" Ruby turned when he heard Emerald's voice.

Emerald was running towards them wearing only a pair of underwearas well as his extendable arms and platform shoes. That, and plus the fact that he was holding on to a bottle of hair gel like it was his life really stood out in a huge crowd like the one that surrounded him. A rustle of leaves from behind the two long-time friends indicated Sapphire was hiding there.

"Why are you friends with him again?" Crystal asked, trying to hide her face from the huge crowd.

"He breaks up the monotony…" Ruby replied awkwardly.

Their conversation was cut short by Sapphire suddenly pulling them into the bush. After making sure that Emerald saw where she was bringing them, Sapphire pulled them by the collars into the nearest food store. The fire burning inside her eyes really made Crystal uncomfortable.

"Well, that was interesting" the wild girl said, pretending not to know Emerald when he came towards them.

"Toilet, NOW!" Ruby said quietly as he threw the sewn clothes towards the nearly naked boy.

Emerald complied to the boy's wishes and ran off into the nearest toilet, making a few girls run away in fear. The trio face palmed. Ruby made a mental note to be more specific about which toilet he should go into next time.

"So… what did 'ya buy?" Sapphire asked Ruby after making sure that Emerald was gone.

"A dagger" he replied calmly "I need something to replace my sword, right?"

"Aww, poor little city boy couldn't take care of himself without a weapon?" Sapphire mocked

"At least I know how to take care of PERSONAL HYGIENE!" was Ruby's response.

"Hi" a boy around Ruby and Sapphire's age walked up to them and sat down, completely oblivious to the weird stares he was getting.

"Uh… Do we, know you?" Crystal asked awkwardly.

"What? Oh yeah!" he said before getting up again "My name's Diamond, I'll be your waiter for the day!"

"So, what's special?" Emerald suddenly appeared behind him, shocking everyone _but_ Diamond.

"Everything!" he said happily as he fixed his red muffler and beret "I even ate the entire menu once!"

"You know, I'm surprised that I even hired you" another boy, this time blonde and wearing a green muffler, appeared behind him "Come on, let me show you how it's done!"

"Am I some kind of weirdo magnet?" Ruby whispered quietly to himself.

"HEY! I'm Pearl and this is my buddy Dia, we're your waiters and we're gonna put on a little something we call a Manzai Double Act!" Pearl said enthusiastically.

"A gluttonous kid and a kid that can't stop screaming" Crystal sighed, realising that she was the only normal one besides Ruby in the room "My luck's worse than Ruby's…"

"When you think of Archie…" Pearl started off their routine

"When you think of Archie…" Diamond replied with his sleepy voice

"You think of the two monsters in his control!"

"You bet! I'm sure those things could make me full for a whole week!"

"You can't even touch them and you still want to eat them?" Pearl punched his friend playfully on the head.

"I wonder how much food that guy has to steal a day just to feed them" Diamond said again after rubbing his head form the punch "If it's enough to feed me, then I'm gonna join him for sure!"

"Will you stop talking about food?" Pearl punched him repeatedly again.

The four of them started laughing madly at their act. For once, Crystal thought that maybe being with freaks was kind of fun. It took a while before they realised that someone else was listening to their act at the same time. Sapphire heard a low rumble coming from the kitchen and a huge shadowbut shrugged it off it as her imagination acting up.

"Oh uh, hi Miss Platina!" Diamond said dreamily, earning a nudge from his best friend.

It didn't take a genius to know that Diamond had a crush on the new arrival. Well, who wouldn't fall head over heels for that girl? She looked stunning for an eleven year old girl. Her black hair seemed to be cleaned occasionally as well as her clothes. The pink muffler and white snow cap she wore indicated the fact that winter was probably just around the corner or that everyone in this town had a terrible weakness against the cold. Behind her was a familiar face, Yellow.

"Oh, hi there" she said, reaching out her hand for the others to shake. "I'm Crystal. These are my friends Ruby, Sapph and Emerald"

"Yellow de Viridian Grove" the blonde girl said, smiling at the trio she met earlier.

"My name is Platinum Berlitz" the other girl said "But my friends call me Platina"

"Dia, you should close your mouth" Pearl said to his friend who was indeed, staring at the girl's cute face "Your girlfriend is NOT gonna date someone who drools at her like a hungry bear!"

Diamond blushed, making Platina smile at his cute antics. Emerald took out a camera he bought previously and took a picture of the couple, making Diamond's face redden in embarrassment. Sapphire simply smiled a toothy grin and walked up to the girls.

"So, what brings you guys here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it has something to do with a prophecy, ever heard of it?" Platina said, earning a nod from all four.

"Yeah, my boss said I had to kill this guy 'cause he was in it" Emerald said happily, pointing to wards Ruby, as he watched Diamond try to grab the camera from him.

"Well, a book I read recently said that an oracle lives in Ilex Forest" Platina continued "Perhaps you should meet her?"

"Great idea!" Ruby said enthusiastically before falling over from a sudden earthquake "that can't be good…."

His words proved correct. From afar, the form of Groudon could be seen smashing through the forest. Worse still, Maxie was riding on top of him. Sapphire quickly grabbed Ruby and Emerald by the collar while the youngest boy grabbed Crystal with his extendable arms.

"Come on, let's go!" Sapphire turned to the other four.

"No, go on ahead!" Yellow said in a scared tone "We'll catch up later! Trust me!"

Sapphire hesitated, not wanting to leave anyone behind. Emerald nudged her, forcing her to run away as fast as her legs could carry her and her friends. Tears streamed down their cheeks. They were running away from a huge battle and people are going to die, what kind of heroes are they?


	11. Friend Or Foe?

**A/N Hehe... I changed my pen name. So from now on, you can call me Sandspada! The Pokemon descriptions? I used Bulbapedia :P**

* * *

The four friends entered Jubilife City's main gate, which was quite a distance away from Floarama Town. Trying to act normal, they realised that it was impossible, especially when they're covered in dirt and look extremely tired. For two days straight, their nights were restless. Everyone had to take turns watching over the campsite in case they were being followed.

"Is… he… still following us?" Ruby asked while panting heavily.

"He… never DID!" Sapphire screamed back but was too tired to actually continue their usual routine.

All around the city, people were panicking and trying their best to leave the city. Of course, who wouldn't after hearing that ANOTHER mad man was trying to take over the world?

"We need to get to Ilex Forest, but how?" Crystal thought loudly to herself.

"Maybe by going to the food shop? I'm starving!" Emerald replied as his stomach started rumbling.

"Say that again and you're gonna be just as bad as Diamond" Ruby replied before hearing a rumble from his own stomach.

"I say we go with his idea and go to the food shop" Sapphire made up her mind "All in favour say… you know what? Who cares! I'm taking you there anyway!"

She started pulling her friends by the collar, as always, except for Emerald. For some reason, he was already at the store, talking to an older kid. Ruby soon realised what was wrong with this picture, the boy wasn't panicking like everyone else.

Sapphire threw her friends onto the chairs next to the boy and sat down. After ordering what seemed to be the only food they've had in days, they turned back to the boy who was happily munching on a huge burger. Even after finishing it, he only proceeded to put his legs on the table and relax his head on the chair.

"Uh… aren't 'cha supposed to be scared of Maxie and stuff?" Sapphire asked innocently after finishing her own food.

"Who say what now?" the boy said, sounding just like he woke up from a daze.

The boy was probably fourteen, judging by his size. He wore a red and white jacket with black khakis. On his head was a yellow and black cap with a pair of goggles strapped on. His messy hair made him look even more careless than he already was.

"Sorry, didn't realise you guys were here" he said again, earning angry looks from everyone "Name's Ethan, but everyone calls me Gold. Now that I've introduced myself…" he suddenly leapt up and took Crystal by the hand "Will you go out on a date with me?"

"What idiot walks up to someone and asks them for a date without even knowing they're name?" Emerald whispered to Ruby.

"A perverted one…" he silently replied.

"Well _sorry_ she had to be so hot!" Gold replied again, overhearing their conversation "So, what's your names?"

"I'm Crystal. These are Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald" Crystal awkwardly said, unsure whether or not she should if said that.

"Heh, funny thing really" Gold replied as he took out a picture "My boss said I needed to kill some guy named uh… Robin? I dunno" he then looked at Ruby before realising something "and you look just like the guy in this pic!"

"Oh crud…" Ruby said before running out of the store.

He soon realised that he was being chased by Gold. The boy himself was being chased by an enraged Sapphire who was being calmed down by her friends to no avail. When Ruby escaped through the front door, he tripped and fell to the ground. Everyone else didn't realise he fell and tripped over Ruby, making them land in a big pile. Ruby looked at Gold's face, praying that the teenager was dead from being crushed underneath the weight of three people. What he didn't expect was a laugh coming from his mouth followed by him pushing everyone off of him.

"Dude, you should have seen the look on your face!" Gold laughed maniacally "There's no _way_ I'm gonna kill some klutz like you! Wonder why Archie thinks you're such a threat, though"

"KLUTZ?" Ruby yelled as he also got up, followed by everyone else "You work for Archie and you're just standing around, eating, hitting on random girls and insulting people! What kind of idiot are you?"

"Heh, never seen you before" Emerald replied in his normal carefree tone "Trust me, I've worked with that bitch for quite a while"

"Yeah, I'm not that famous" Gold replied "Oh yeah, he wants me to kill you to for betraying him"

"So, you don't wanna kill him?" Sapphire asked hesitantly

"Nah, I've got better things to do" he said before turning to Ruby again "So, got any room for the S.S. Group of Misfits?"

"If you're gonna hit on me, then-" Crystal tried to say before being cut off by Ruby.

"Sure, come on" he said, earning deadly glares from the rest of the team "But you've gotta help us find a way to Ilex Forest first"

"Easy!" Gold said as he grabbed Crystal by the wrist "Come on, I'll show you!"

"Let GO of me!" Crystal screamed, losing her temper again.

"Only if you agree to go on that date!" he joked back

"FINE!" she yelled angrily

* * *

"This is it!" Gold said casually.

The boy had led them towards a house near the edge of town. Inside, they could here sounds of items clanging and a girl moaning. Gold's perverted mind went to work as he suddenly knocked on the garage door.

"Hey lovebirds!" he said happily "You know you're still under age, right?"

"Black, you know they don't like baths right and..." the female voice said again "Wait… he's back, isn't he?"

"Maybe if we pretend that we're not home, he wouldn't notice" the boy, most probably Black, said "Okay White, be as quiet as you can…"

"We could hear you, ya know" Sapphire yelled from the outside before her Pokedex started lighting up "What the? Hey! The Pokedex is pickin' something up!"

A face palm was heard from the inside as the garage door suddenly opened up. Inside were two teens, just younger than Crystal's age. The girl, White, had long hair tied in a bushy ponytail that came out from underneath her white cap. Next to her, a boy with shorter brown hair stood smiling happily. He wore a red cap and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

Behind them, two huge birds were standing, soaking wet from the bath they just had. The first was an eagle- like creature. Its face and underside are a navy blue, while its back and the dorsal side of its wings are dark red. It has a bright blue cere above its yellow beak, from which extends a red, three-pointed crest. White plumes sprout from each point of the crest, and similar feathers are present on the sides of it's face. Along with the feathery "mane" on the back of its head and neck. The legs are feathered down to its feet, ending in spiky feathers on the upper portions of Braviary's large yellow talons. These powerful claws are tipped with black nails. Its tail feathers are mainly red, with a blue tip and a yellow subterminal band.

The other one was a large, mostly brown cormorant-like bird with a vulturine neck. It has a large, long, pink pointed beak and a red coxcomb upon its head. It has shaggy feathers on the base of its neck and in a vaguely cape-like pattern between its two huge wings. The cape itself is cream in color, as are the tips of its wings. Its nailed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

"A Braviary and a Fearow" Sapphire said when their picture appeared from her Pokedex.

"So… what's that thing?" Black said happily before realising that Gold was still there "Oh yeah what brings you back here? Well, at least you have friends this time!"

"Please ignore my boyfriend, his mind's a little scattered" White sighed, sad that what she said was quite truthful.

"Well, these guys need a ride to Johto, think you could help?" Gold asked casually as he pointed to the people behind him.

"Sure!" Black replied enthusiastically as he jumped on Braviary.

"But Black! We barely even know them!" White said before adding "And Gold's a pervert!"

"I'm Ruby, these are my friends Sapphire, Crys and Emerald" Ruby said as he helped Gold and Crystal onto the red bird "Could we go, please? It's for the fate of the world!"

"I guess…" White sounded sad as she said that

Ruby thanked her, promising that the birds are in good care. Just as he reached the Fearow, he realised that it was a little too proud with itself. After many failed attempts ("I don't think he likes us" said Emerald) they all jumped on it at the same time as the bird finally took off, the trio barely holding on to its feathers.

"Let's jet!" Black screamed, making the bird fly off, leaving a confused White behind.

As they flew off, Crystal couldn't help but feel sorry for her panicking friends. She asked the Braviary to slow down just long enough for her to push the trio onto the bird's back. She then turned to Gold.

"So, why do they call you Gold?" she asked in a bored tone

"It's because I'm cool, what did you expect?" he replied and struck a pose.

Crystal simply sighed and kicked the boy in the nuts, making Gold squat down, trying his best to use the eagle's feathers as a pillow to cushion his pain. The others simply laughed and continued on with their journey towards the Johto region where the famous Ilex Forest was located.


	12. The Top Of The Mountain

**A/N Well, here it is. The next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it :) To date, this is the shortest chapter I've done.**

* * *

"Black is an idiot, hands down" Ruby said in a tired tone.

He heard agreeing groans behind him. The brunette boy had left them on a mountain on side of a mountain, on the other side of Ilex Forest. After telling them that the forest was after a hike up and back down, he just left them there but still had the time to yell "Don't die!" before disappearing with his two Pokemon. Ruby started to wonder how he even got a smarter girlfriend or even one at all.

"Hurry up, slowpokes!" Sapphire said happily.

She seemed to be the only one that was okay with their current predicament. Emerald had long disappeared while Crystal was walking tiredly. Gold was twirling his extendable billiard cue while Ruby just looked out for any danger.

"Easy for you to say, wild cat" Gold teased.

"I was going to say that!" Ruby whined angrily

"You snooze, you lose!" Gold replied while making an insulting face.

Crystal simply sighed at the bickering duo. If only she weren't tired, she would have easily beaten them up. She stopped abruptly when she realised something important.

"Anybody seen Emerald?" she spoke abruptly "He's been gone for quite a while"

"Said he was gonna 'release the load'" Gold joked, ignoring Ruby's threats.

"How's he gonna do that on a mountain like Mount Silver?" Sapphire asked as she checked the map feature on her Pokedex.

She never had to wait for a response. A stream of yellow water suddenly fell on top of her. Looking up, they all saw a scene they will never get to erase from their memories. It was Emerald, peeing at the side of the mountain.

"What the heck?" Ruby screamed loud enough to catch Emerald's attention.

"Oh, hey guys!" Emerald waved casually at his friends "I found a cave, wanna sleep there?"

"Put on your pants!" Crystal yelled, covering her eyes.

"Fine!" Emerald said angrily as he turned to find his pants "Partypoopers…"

* * *

When they reached the cave that Emerald pointed to, it was already quite late. Everyone wondered why a cave would _conveniently_ be there but shook it off as a normal occurrence. Getting ready to have a good night's sleep.

What was in the cave really surprised them. It was a teenager just around eighteen years old. His body was clad in red clothes as he fixed his red cap on his jet black hair. Behind him, six creatures stood proudly. It was as if they were all waiting for them.

"I was waiting for you…" he said, confirming their suspicions.


	13. Training Sessions

**A/N Well, first things first. I evolved Pika, okay. I just like Raichus better than Pikachus. Don't get picky, people! Yeah, since Pika's not a good name for a Raichu, his name's Rai...**

* * *

The five friends stared awkwardly at the mysterious person. A million questions were in their minds. The most thought of question? Why was he waiting for them.

"Long story short, my name's Red" the teenager said with a smile. He pointed to the six beasts behind him "My friends here are gonna help you guys train for the war"

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Emerald screamed "You've got the wrong guys!"

"Do I _look_ like I'm kidding you?" Red said as he pointed to his face.

There was no doubt about it. This person was dead serious and he was really going to train them. This was one of the few times Ruby actually felt unsure of the battle he was going to fight.

"So, what's this war you're talking about?" Crystal asked politely, not wanting to get on his bad side

"I'm sure you've heard of the prophecy" Red asked as the others nodded ""Yeah, it's about that"

"War? This is gonna take a while…" Gold moaned as he crossed his arms.

"You guys are gonna be divided" Red said as the six creatures moved towards their trainee "Gold and Crys, you're working together"

"Wait, how do you know our-" Crystal tried to ask but was cut off by the beasts in front of her.

Ruby was accompanied by a creature who's body is composed of mostly its huge belly. Its head is also large, and it has two pointed teeth protruding from its mouth. Its feet, with three claws and a circular brown paw pad, are extremely large compared to the other five. Its arms and foreclaws are short but looked strong enough to deliver powerful blows. Most of its body was a greenish blue colour.

A huge blue sea dragon moved over to Sapphire. Its serpentine body is mostly blue, but its underbelly is yellow, as well as the spots along its body. It has a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white fins down its back. Its mouth is very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It has one barbel on both sides of its face. Funnily enough, its mouth never seemed to close.

Emerald looked at his challenger, a greyish purple pterodactyl to be exact. It possesses serrated, saw-blade-like fangs and its wings have skin stretched from its side to its arms. The triangular-shaped tip of its tail is gray, like the tail itself which is connected to its oval body. The creature grinned happily at the boy's features, thinking that it would be an easy battle. Emerald simply stared back at it angrily, wondering if it would make a good lunch.

Crystal actually came closer to Gold when she saw the three beasts that came up to them. The largest was a huge green toad with warts. A huge Rafflesia sprout from the creature's back. A blue tadpole with muscular arms and legs walked up to them. A spiral was seen circling the white belly. The other was an orange rat with a thunder bolt sprouting from a wire-like tail.

"Fail and you die a slow, painful death." Red said calmly before making a determined face "Lax, Gyara, Aero, Saur, Poli and Rai, do your stuff!"

The six creatures grabbed their trainees with whatever thing they had and pulled them into four different chambers. The teenager simply laughed silently as he heard the angry screams coming from the soon-to-be heroes.

"This is gonna be interesting…" he said again before adding silently " just hope they'll survive..."


	14. Big Trouble

**A/N Okay, let me get this straight. The prophecy's gonna come soon, kay? I'm gonna be trying a few more fight chapters. Pray that it won't be terrible.**

* * *

The giant creature known as Lax dropped Ruby in a chamber. Nothing fancy, maybe a few fruit trees here and there. The creature looked at him, as if waiting for the first move. When the boy didn't do anything, Lax raised his hand. With all the immense training he was put under during his course as a resistance member, Ruby quickly identified that as the first sign of attack. Jumping out of the way, the boy was stunned to see that the creature's punch had actually made a huge crater in the ground **(M1)**. He quickly regretted that as he saw the creature's hand, balled up into a fist, connect straight with his stomach. Still, how did Lax get there so fast, he would never know. **(M2)**.

"This is… harder than I… thought" Ruby said between breaths, his hands still clutching his aching stomach "Wait a sec…"

Ruby remembered the first thing he learned back at the resistance; use anything you have at your disposal. Thinking fast, he quickly took out the items he had in his backpack and grabbed the only things available at the moment.

The hulking brute wasn't a fan of waiting. Without warning, it charged full speed ahead at the boy. Ruby, aware of the beast's attack, jumped away as fast as he could. A light shone from his left hand, revealing the Pokedex. He started mashing his fingers on every button until he got all the information on the creature.

"Snorlax" Ruby read aloud "Has great strength, likes to eat and sleep… got it!"

It was Ruby's turn to attack the beast. Strangely, the dagger he had held in his right hand simply bounced off the stomach whenever it made a strike. Ruby quickly remembered, this creature had the ability to harden its body **(M3)**. The Snorlax simply laughed at the boy's reaction and swatted him away into a nearby tree.

The impact of the attack shook the tree, dropping the fruits on it. Lax eyed the food hungrily and ran over to the tree. Unbeknownst to him, Ruby was expecting that. It was the main reason of his plan anyway. Getting up, Ruby saw the creature's mouth drool hungrily. He quickly side stepped the charging beast and knocked into another tree, dropping more fruits in the process. As expected, Lax started stuffing the fruits into his mouth like a hungry machine.

Seeing this as an opportunity to continue with his plan, Ruby quickly climbed up another tree and dropped more and more of the fruits to the ground. When the last fruit was eaten, he saw that his efforts gave him the perfect results. The Snorlax was getting drowsy.

Smiling wickedly, Ruby made another charge at the sleepy bear, dagger in hand. When Lax turned, he wasn't prepared for the attack and took it full force. A huge gash now shone brightly on the belly, proof that Ruby was getting stronger. Wailing angrily, it started to beat its chest **(M4)**. He winced slightly when the scar suddenly reacted to the constant moving of its stomach and the attack it was about to use.

Sensing something terrible, Ruby stood his ground. He was quite surprised when the beast suddenly dropped stomach first on the ground, shaking the room and making Ruby lose his balance in the process. Worse, a huge fissure **(M5)** erupted from where the beast attacked, heading straight for the boy. Another wail escaped the beast's mouth when some of the juices from the fruit started to enter the cut and into the gushing blood, giving him a painful shock.

Ruby, on the other hand, was quite lucky despite his fallen state. He was quick enough to notice the fissure and rolled out of the way just as the crack reached him. Standing up, he brushed some dirt off his clothes calmly and pointed his dagger at the beast dramatically. His white, glove-like hat had already fallen from the boy's continuous rolling.

"Bad move!" Ruby yelled as he burst into a run.

Lax lay there on the ground silently, waiting for his death to come slowly and painfully. The dagger, merely inches from the back, stopped abruptly by a familiar gloved hand.

"That's enough" came Red's voice "You're not gonna die"

"But I didn't get to-" Ruby tried to say before getting cut off again.

"Your mission was to beat him, not kill him" Red said as he picked up his partner "Seriously, you almost went psycho back then!"

"Aren't you some kind of sadist?" Ruby asked, ignoring the teenager and his Snorlax "Don't you like watching people getting hurt just for fun?"

"What gave you _that_ impression?" Red answered, walking slowly towards the entrance "I was just messin' with ya, man!"

Ruby, confused by the situation, simply walked back to where his hat lay. He never liked it when people saw his scar, he never did. Picking it up, he checked his Pokedex again.

"Wow, you just sacrificed half of your health just to make that move" he smiled weakly and helped the beast up "Good thing you didn't use Rest"

"Well, guess he didn't want you to die" Red replied happily "Come on, let's see how the others are doing"

* * *

**M1: **Rock Smash (He smashed the ground, same thing)

**M2: **Wild Charge (Charging wildly at Ruby, duh)

**M3: **Harden (Red's Lax could do it, right?)

**M4: **Belly Drum (That's what the move looked like in the manga)

**M5: **Fissure (Typical)


	15. Unfair Flight

**A/N I'm not sure why I'm even putting Author notes anymore...**

* * *

Emerald fell with a thud, along with the feeling of mud on his face. Wiping his face clean using his long sleeves, he scanned the chamber he was in.

The room, if you could call it that, was covered in mud. Several cracks formed around parts of the room but Emerald, being the clueless ten year old he is, passed it off as a natural occurrence. High above him, several spikes seem to have burst through the walls. On those spikes lay the flying beast, Aero, waiting for an attack.

Emerald did what he usually did in battles, remove his E-Shooter and shoot a string filled with dirt at the beast. Sadly enough, this wasn't one of his lucky days. Aero simply took off, avoiding the attack in the process, and made a full circle around the room. Emerald felt a sudden pain in his back when he suddenly realised that he was knocked from behind **(M1)**.

"Darn it, stay still you dumb bird!" Emerald screamed as he shot more and more dirt at the creature.

It took a while (and several more painful attacks from Aero) until Emerald finally realised the sad truth. He couldn't shoot airborne creatures. Worse, the mud covered the dirt, ruining the string in the process.

Running out of ideas, the boy quickly checked his backpack for anything that he could use. Aero saw his attempts and snickered happily, thinking it was just another futile attempt. He decided to 'help out' by shooting the boy with a gust of wind **(M2)**, making the boy fall flat on his face and drop the several items in his backpack.

"I hate you SO much!" Emerald screamed as he wiped more mud off of his face.

He was about to aimlessly charge at the creature before he realised something. The crack underneath him seemed to release a gust of cool wind momentarily, only to stop and shoot a strong gust soon after. The cycle would then repeat itself.

The blonde boy put his mind to work and finally looked at his items. The only things he could actually identify were spoiled food, his huge bottle of hair gel and the mysterious green Pokedex. He decided to go with the green device and quickly checked the data of his enemy.

"Aerodactyl, huh…" Emerald sped through the various data about it "uses the skin under its arms to glide, has strong jaws, yadda yadda yadda…"

The Aerodactyl's jaw flew open in surprise. He never really expected that the boy would be holding a device that could easily detect its various weaknesses. It hastily took off again and charged head on towards the boy **(M3)**.

With a yelp, the young boy fell down again. This time, however, he was smart enough to actually use his extendable arms to grab on to the creature's skin-like wings. This caused a slight rip which caused the glider to lose its balance. Fearing the worst, Aero quickly flew back to a spike. His face, though, showed an unamused expression. Opening its mouth, another stream of air was shot.

The unlucky boy fell, again, to the muddy floor. Getting angry himself, he got up and wiped the mud that covered his face. His hair, too was in a terrible condition and his clothes were muddy from the continuous drops.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous" Emerald said softly before finally yelling "So you wanna play _rough _do ya? Well, _I'll_ play rough too!"

Finishing his sentence, he suddenly jumped up higher than ever before. It took a while before Aero realised that the shoes actually had built in springs, not that it would matter anymore since they came off during the jump. Extendable arms stretched out, Emerald made a grab for the creature's wings and tore it off violently.

"You're not getting away this time, son of a bitch!"

The Aerodactyl screamed in agony as it felt the tremendous pain from the attack. It soon returned the attack with a huge crunch to the robotic arms **(M4)**, shattering some of the components and rendering it useless. The attack caused both him and Emerald to fall off in the process.

Emerald got up, complaining about his ruined hairstyle and equipment. Scanning the room, he found the location of his bottle of hair gel and charged at it. Aero, fearing that the boy has gotten too difficult to handle, thought that it was a dangerous chemical and ran after the item as well. Every bit of energy it had left was pushed into its legs for an increase in its speed **(M5)**.

The creature reached the bottle first, seemingly mocking Emerald by sticking his tongue out for being too slow. The response he got was quite unexpected. Instead of being angry or pissed off at least, the boy simply made a gleeful smile. A confused Aero took a moment before realising that he actually fell for the retarded boy's plan. A sudden gust of wind burst from the strategically placed crack under the creature, causing the bottle to fly out of Aero's arms and shatter on his head, spreading its contents on the Aerodactyl and the mud surrounding him.

"Slow down, next time" Emerald joked as he took out his weapon, the trusty E-Shooter "Here, lemme help you with that"

A long piece of string was shot from the device, making a perfect square around the creature. This time, it was not ruined by the mud. Aero suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep right there and then.

"_Never_ mess with the hair" Emerald said as he picked up some of the hair gel off the ground.

Fixing his hair back into its usual crescent moon shape, he made a quick glance around the room. Finding no one else, he quickly unzipped his pants and released the load he had stored in his bladder.

"Do you… do this all the time?" Red's voice appeared behind him.

Emerald quickly zipped his pants and turned to see the older boy, made an awkward smile and picked up his broken equipment. Red simply sighed at the boy's antics and walked over to the sleeping Aerodactyl.

"Look, we could care about your personal hygiene issues later, let's just see the other battles" Red said as he picked up his friend "His wings would grow back too… eventually…"

* * *

**M1:** Sky Drop

**M2: **Aeroblast

**M3: **Take Down

**M4: **Crunch

**M5: **Agility


	16. Water Hazard

**A/N *crickets chirping* I feel lonely... Well, now I think I should introduce my friends, Is and Leman. from now onwards. They helped me with bits and pieces of the story. On the down side, Is is sorta perverted, so yeah.**

* * *

Sapphire struggled to catch her breath. She was dropped inside a huge room that was mostly filled with water. Further inspection confirmed that it was, indeed, a lake. The view would have been a sight for sore eyes if only she wasn't being tossed around by the sea dragon like a rag doll.

The long sea dragon known as Gyara would dive underwater, only to resurface where Sapphire least expected it and shoot a stream of water **(M1)**. The actions repeated until finally Sapphire couldn't stand the attacks anymore. A sudden blast of water came from behind, causing her to drop the items she had in her small fanny pack.

"The Pokedex!" Sapphire yelled as she realised that she also left the device inside the fanny pack.

Gyara didn't resurface as usual, making the girl feel uneasy. Her suspicions proved correct when the creature suddenly appeared behind her, teeth bared and roaring loudly. Sapphire quickly dove underwater as the creature lunged at her, grabbing one of the spikes in the process. Slowly but surely, Sapphire managed to climb up to the beast's head and temporarily control Gyara using the spikes as a steering wheel.

The creature was forced to dive underwater against its will. With its constant struggling, the wild girl was finally thrown off. Lucky for her, she was close enough to the Pokedex to actually grab it and swim to the nearest shore line.

Bursting out of the water, the girl gasped heavily, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible. She quickly turned on the blue device and scanned the creature.

"Gyarados" she started to read "Swims fast, never closes its mouth, could shoot an attack called… Hyper Beam? Well, that doesn't sound good..."

Just as she finished, the Gyarados reappeared right in front of her and started trashing the entire chamber **(M2)**. Every single inch was left battered and destroyed, including Sapphire as well. When she finally managed to grab on the huge beast, it rammed its back into a wall. The impact and terrible condition of Sapphire both became contributing actors to her downfall as she fell into one of the shallower parts of the lake.

'_Is this what it feels like to die'? _Sapphire thought to herself '_What's Ruby gonna think when he sees me like this? Wait a sec, why am I even THINKING about him?'_

'_Get up you filthy barbarian!"_ a voice that clearly belonged to Ruby rang inside her head _'You're stronger that that! Or are you just covering up your puny widdle giwly sewf?'_

Sapphire's rage built up tremendously. With her sudden burst of energy, she swam far away from the sea dragon. Her body was moving on its own without her even needing to control it, not that she needed to that is.

Gyara unaware of the girl's disappearance, charged a pure black beam of energy in its mouth **(M3)**. The attack it was going to use, dubbed Hyper Beam, was rarely used. Part of the reason would be its long charging time and the other part would be its astonishing power level. Without another thought, the energy beam was shot. That single beam easily created a huge crater where the girl was previously. The Gyarados snickered, thinking that the battle was over.

When it tried to leave, a figure emerged from the behind it. Face was filled with rage and determination, as if someone had just lit up the fire that burned inside her. With a yell, the figure made a dash across the water, making the creature stare dumbstruck by the sudden twist of fate.

"Nice shot, asshole!" Sapphire insulted as she rammed into the beast "Better luck next time!"

With a mighty leap, she grabbed on to a spike and broke it off. The farther she climbed the more spikes she broke off. The sea dragon was in too much pain to actually ram into the wall again. When it couldn't handle it anymore Gyara dove under water, knowing full well that Sapphire couldn't breathe underwater.

The pressure built was too much until Sapphire was forced to let go of the beast. Finally happy to be free of the girl, Gyarados swam away and rammed into her. The attack made the girl fly into the air. When Gyara itself emerged, it shot a ring of water at the falling girl **(M4) **. Sapphire was quick, though. She placed her hands to her side, thud reducing her base area and gained more momentum, and shot through the small centre.

What happened next was all a blur.

Sapphire grabbed the creature by the nostrils, ignoring the snot inside it. She made a kick to the fangs, making them fall off and bleed uncontrollably. Without a single thought in mind, she entered the creature's mouth and dived straight into the stomach. Using her sharp nails, she tore through all the internal organs and meat. She finally broke free halfway through the beast, who was floating helplessly on the water.

Taking a quick dive, she washed off all the blood off of her. When she finally reached shore, she took off all her drenched clothes to dry off. Soon after, she lay on the ground, wondering about her sudden burst of strength.

"I'm NOT a filthy barbarian!" she screamed at the top of her lungs before silently adding "Fuckin' bitch..."

"Nobody said you were" Red's voice said behind her

Sapphire turned around, ready to strike down the boy. She was quite surprised when she saw the boy run faster than the speed of sound, carrying the remnants of his friend. She sighed loudly before laying on her back, too exhausted to continue fighting.

* * *

The wild girl walked outside casually, seeing her friends and their trainers. Lax had his body wrapped in bandages. Blood stained the previously white cloth. Aero had his arms in a sling and an ice pack lay on his head. Somewhere else, the sounds of shovelling could be heard. She instantly knew that Red was probably giving Gyara a proper burial.

She frowned slightly, wondering if killing the beast was a good idea. Her spirit enlightened when she saw Ruby and Emerald sitting in front of a huge screen. The older boy seemed to be fixing Emerald's extendable arms.

"Hey there, you guys done?" Sapphire asked her two new best friends.

"Yeah, yours was good too." Ruby said with a smile "Except for the last part. Yeah, that's gonna mentally scar me for life"

"What was that thing about you being a filthy barbarian?" Emerald asked the confused girl.

"You guys watched my fight?" the girl screamed angrily "You're even crazier that I thought! When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna..."

"Yeah! This screen could see any battle, cool thing for a cave right?" Emerald cut in as he watched the next battle unfold.

The screen turned on, showing Gold and Crystal. Sapphire sat down next to Ruby, making him sweat bullets from fear. Luckily for him, she wasn't angry anymore.

* * *

**M1: **Hydro Pump

**M2: **Thrash

**M3: **Hyper Beam

**M4: **Water Pulse


	17. Triple Threat

**A/N Oh, lookie that. It's a two parter fight. Well, this is gonna go good...**

* * *

"I'm _seriously_ hatin' this day!" Gold whined.

The both of them were dropped inside an empty room. Yes, empty. In fact, the only furnishing would be the stalactites that hung from the ceiling. The only thing that seemed worse would be the fact that they were losing.

The orange rat, Rai, had the ability to shoot electricity at them from the yellow cheeks and the thunder bolt shaped tail. That, along with the fact that the blue tadpole named Poli had the ability to spray water at them, made the perfect combination for a shocking nightmare.

The green toad known as Saur used the Rafflesia growing on its back as a means of attack. Gold couldn't stop insulting the terrible odour that came from the huge flower. Worse, it could shoot seeds, vines and leaves from wherever they grew on the creature's back.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal" Gold called out, assigning a nickname to the girl.

"Don't you _dare_ call me that!" Crystal replied angrily.

Her mood wasn't so bright and sunny since the start of the battle. The fact that they're losing and she couldn't find anything to kick back at the trio seemed to darken her mood worse. Everything Saur shot at them would soon be disintegrated by Rai's electricity soon after it was shot.

"Who cares?" Gold screamed back as he knocked a charging Rai away with his billiard cue "I just wanted to know why _we _couldn't get any cool gadgets like the others!"

"Only three Pokedexes were created, genius!" she replied angrier than before but calmed down when she managed to kick the orange rat straight into the toad's face.

While they were busy arguing, Saur took the chance to attack them both without any hesitation. He hated it most when someone used his own henchmen against himself or each other. Without their knowing, a long vine appeared in between the mess of leaves on his back. When it managed to circle around Gold's feet, he quickly pulled the vine back, making the boy fall flat on his chest. Poli was already used to this tactic. He jumped up Rai's back, who used his tail as a catapult to launch the tadpole high into the sky. When he reached his maximum height, he fell back down and tried to make a full body slam to the boy. Crystal noticed the sudden change of attack pattern. Without thinking, she leapt over the fallen boy and took the full force of the attack, breaking her arms in the process.

* * *

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Emerald joked, staring at the screen.

"No duh" Ruby said as he took out his red Pokedex "She was just body slammed by a Poliwrath. That thing's the strongest out of the three"

"Their leader's probably that green toad, Venusaur" Sapphire said as she read her own blue Pokedex "That flower's the weakest point. Wonder if they know…"

"That electric rat's called a Raichu" Emerald read from his own device before turning to Red "Don't 'cha think it's just a _little_ bit unfair that they actually have to do a two-on-three battle like this?"

"Heh, they'll make it" Red said calmly "If they don't, you guys won't get to meet Celebi"

"Celebi?" Sapphire asked the older boy.

"Yeah, she's the oracle" he replied again "You'll meet her after some rest. You know, if they win"

"Don't fail us" Ruby mused silently as he watched the battle unfold.

* * *

"Why the heck did you save me?" Gold said as he tried to protect Crystal from all the attacks that were aimed at her "Now you SERIOUSLY need to take me on a good date or you're dead!"

Truthfully, even Crystal didn't know why she was stupid enough to make a move like that. She tried to stand up but fell back when she heard the shattered bones rattle. She made a pitiful sigh and took off her white jacket with her remaining arm. Slowly getting up, she used the jacket as a makeshift sling to cradle her arm.

"Took ya long enough" Gold said with a relieved face as he fell unconscious on the floor.

A huge seed fell from the boy's arms. Crystal felt sorry for the boy, he actually tried to save something for the girl to kick even after getting shocked to death. Luckily for Crystal, she was used to attacking using her feet and with all the strength she could muster, she kicked the seed straight towards the trio.

The seed hit Poli square on the chest, sending him flying towards his boss. The Venusaur was already tired with the running joke and charged at the girl. Crystal simply stood her ground. She knew that running away would be useless and that would actually leave Gold open to be killed. Somehow, she didn't want the boy to be killed...


	18. Fight To The Finish

**Wow, I was gone... how long? Oh, screw that. Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Saur ran at full speed towards Crystal. To him, nothing mattered more than to make them both suffer a long, painful death. Even with all the training she had at her disposal, Crystal was unsure of what to do. Before she reacted, Saur tripped, which made her quite shocked to see the green beast trip over what seemed to be a stick. Upon further inspection, it was revealed to be a billiard due.

"Gold?" Crystal said in a surprised tone as she turned around, realising that the boy has disappeared.

The impact shook the entire chamber, dropping every stalactite that was hanging from the ceiling. Crystal barely had enough time to move much less avoid the falling items. Her broken arm only made avoiding them harder and getting hit by them more painful.

Looking back at the fallen beast, she quickly made out the form of a boy in a red jacket sliding over to Saur. He quickly picked up the billiard cue and struck a pose, snickering at Crystal's shocked expression.

"Well then, Super Serious Gal" Gold spoke happily "It looks like this jacket really _was_ shock proof!"

For once, Crystal didn't have a good comeback. She always thought that the clothes were more of a sense of fashion than a battle tactic. Silently, she wished she would just stop praising the boy. After all, it would be bad for both of them, especially her.

A sudden spray of water knocked the girl back into reality. It didn't take long before she quickly realised that the Raichu was charging at them. This time, he covered his entire body in electricity. Gold, unfazed by the surprise attack, pulled Crystal out of target location. He quickly broke parts of the fallen stalactites, indicating to his friend to start kicking them.

After a few kicks, Saur had already awoken. Seeing his henchmen getting attacked, he released a smoke cloud from the flower on his back with an evil snicker. The smoke easily blocked the view of everyone in the room. Unbeknownst to the two friends, the smoke was actually part of the final attack the three beasts have been training on for several months.

Gold placed the goggles on his eyes, giving him a full view of their apparent demise. Saur had fired a yellow energy that felt like charged sunlight from his back. The plan would have worked if Gold wasn't clumsy enough to trip over his own feet, knocking both him and Crystal towards the ground. The attack instead hit the wall behind them, making rocks and debris fall on top of the duo.

Rai started to unleash every ounce of energy he had stored in his life. During training, he would have sent short bursts of powerful thunder storms. This time, his enemies were much stronger than anticipated. Poli grabbed the rat and threw him high into the air, summoning a rain cloud to disperse the smoke and drench their enemies in the process.

* * *

"He's gonna go full force!" Red screamed at the screen "Idiot! That's gonna kill them all!"

"What?" Ruby turned to the suddenly enraged teen "What do you mean kill them _all_?"

"Full force is what happens when he turns his entire body into electricity" Red explained, quite traumatised by the sudden attack "It'll take a miracle to make sure they even live!"

"Don't worry" Emerald patted the boy on the shoulder with his extendable arms "Miracles _are_ our thing!"

"Yeah! Think of all the lucky escapes we've had!" Sapphire reassured him "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"That line almost _always _ causes the worst to happen" Ruby sighed silently

:Shut up, ass hole" Sapphire yelled angrily

"I hope you guys are right…" Red started to calm down, leaving the two to continue bickering

* * *

Saur, who was already digging a hole as part of the plan, dug even faster when he saw what the suicidal creature was doing. Poli was about to follow him when he suddenly realised something, his boss' solar beam had missed the two. Now, they were buried under a pile of rubble which couldn't conduct electricity.

Nothing could stop Raichu from releasing the blast, not even himself. The huge thunder storm destroyed every corner of the room, not missing even the slightest millimetre. The Poliwrath was hit too, due to still being above ground during the attack. The attack fried him until the only thing left was a black mark on the floor shaped like a once muscular tadpole.

When the attack resided, Saur emerged from underground. Before it could mourn for his friend, he realised that Poli didn't hide underground with him. He frantically scanned the room, almost panicking when he saw the Poliwrath shaped scorch mark on the floor. The only thing that worsened his state would be the fact that there was a _moving _pile of rubble. It was a nightmare come to life.

"Whoa, talk about thunder shock!" Gold joked as he got up slowly from in between the rocks.

"I just wished I knew what happened" Crystal emerged after him "That was probably the worst sacrifice in history"

Saur flinched when he saw the two emerged. He felt terrible that he actually lost two henchmen just to find out that their sacrifice was in vain. He slowly fell to the ground, not bothering to try and kill the two now.

Despite feeling remorseful for the creature, Crystal still had to finish the battle. She quickly picked up a boulder the size of her head with her right hand and kicked it towards the toad, making it fall backwards. Gold's sudden appearance behind him was a question that no one could truly answer. The only thing that anyone saw was that he used his billiard cue to stab through the flower until it couldn't go in any further.

"I've gotta bring nose plugs next time" Gold joked as he walked towards Crystal "So… how'd I do?

"Wonderful, just wonderful…" was all Crystal managed to say before she was suddenly hugged by a crying Gold.

"Don't be an idiot next time" was all he managed to say before continuing their hug.

No one, not even Red wanted to break up the heart-warming moment.

* * *

"Wow, you guys passed" Red said at the five gathered friends in front of him "I guess this is where I say congratulations!"

All five of them could barely smile due to their tired state. The three remaining creatures all looked at the future heroes with pride. Despite losing half of their number, they were proud for being there to train them. Red walked over to a wall and slid it open, revealing a round table filled with food and two staircases, one that led to the left and the other to the right.

"You could rest here for a few days" Red said calmly "Heal your injuries while you're at it"

"This isn't gonna be fixed in a few days" Crystal said as she rubbed her broken arm.

Emerald smiled enthusiastically and ran towards the table, making the platform shoes accidentally fall off in the process. This startled Gold, who was unaware of the boy's retarded height.

"Chill out, Short Stuff!" Gold teased "There's enough food for all of us"

"What did you call me?" the boy turned a fire burning in his eyes.

"Won't Archie and Maxie find us?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"We deserve a vacation after all that, City Boy" Sapphire joked as she joined Emerald for the feast spread out in front of her.

"Boys, your rooms are on the left side. Girls are at the right" Red said as he turned before adding "Sapphire and Crys are given full permission to brutally murder Gold if he ever enters the girls' room"

He quickly exited with the three creatures following him. They all didn't want anything to do with whatever trouble the five of them made during their stay. Besides, their injuries were in need of treatment as well. Behind them, the sounds of Ruby and Sapphire arguing could be heard. Gold and Emerald's constant insults were also identified. The only thing missing would be Crystal who was more likely to be too tired to calm down all of her friends.

"I'm surrounded by freaks" Crystal whispered loudly to herself.


	19. The Great Prophecy

**A/N I'm taking this too slowly aren't I?**

* * *

Red did a head count on the would-be heroes. Ignoring the fact that they were bickering as usual, no one has actually murdered anyone else. He made a slight cough which was easily ignored by the five friends.

"GUYS!" Red finally screamed "You've been fighting for three days straight! Don't you guys ever get tired?"

"Well, not recently" Emerald said casually

The five of them were fully awake and active after getting a three day vacation. Sadly, that doesn't always have to mean a good thing. Saur and Lax's injuries were healed up too, as well as Aero's wings which have already regrown.

"So, I'm guessing that we're here because we finally get to meet the oracle" Crystal asked. She had been restless wondering about when they would get to meet the mysterious person. Her arm was already in a proper cast.

"Yeah, Celebi" Red said calmly "She's a time traveller. That's how she gets all the information about prophecies"

"Wait, if she could travel through time, then why can't she just fix this whole thing herself?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's gotta be easier right?" Gold said in response.

"NO! Do you even know what would happen if you were to change history?" Red screamed back at the idiotic question

"Nope" Sapphire said happily as she put her arms behind her head "Not really in a studying mood either"

"Ugh…" he face palmed. He never thought that heroes were idiotic friends that were extremely lucky most of the time "Just... get inside…"

Red pushed another wall, revealing that it was another fake one. When the five entered, they were quite surprised by what they saw. It was just a simple shrine made of wood, not too fancy. Gold simply snickered at the small shrine.

A bright green light suddenly appeared from the shrine, surprising everyone there. After a while, it died down. Now, a green pixie-like creature with a hairstyle that looked like an onion stood floating in the shrine. Out of habit, Ruby checked his Pokedex.

"That's Celebi alright" Ruby said with a smile "She's also known as 'The Voice of The Forest'"

"So, the Onion Head's here gonna tell us the prophecy?" Gold joked as he assigned a nickname for the time traveller.

The witty remark earned a spiteful glare from Celebi. Crystal never actually thought that the boy she actually liked could make easy enemies with an all-powerful time traveller. She started wondering how she actually fell for the boy when she suddenly heard Emerald and Sapphire's laughter. She then remembered how serious he could be when the moment was right.

When she was done thinking, she realised that a green mist started to form around them, wrapping the five friends and their trainer in it. A young, sweet voice that must've belonged to Celebi was heard echoing around the mist. Ruby started doubting if they were even ready for the prophecy.

_Three shall rise and regain the titans_

_Using the powers of the green dragon_

_Two shall help with the power of eons_

_Gathering information on the battle to come_

_The Scarred will attain the Earth Shaker_

_The Beast will befriend the Sea Master_

_The Tamer will control the Sky Rocker_

_As well as the one known as the Island Mover_

_Though alone they are not_

_Ten more shall arrive_

_To defeat the enemy they have fought_

_That will be stronger than ever alive_

_Fifteen will battle the beast of beginnings_

_But only eight will return with great winnings_

After the last words were said, the green mist disappeared. Red, who was equally shocked by the events, turned to see the mixed reactions of the heroes. He was surprised when they all stood quiet for a moment, longer than they ever had since their three day stay.

"Wait, so we waited so long just for _that_?" Emerald said awkwardly.

"Don't insult her" Crystal reminded the young boy "she could make sure you were never born"

"True" Ruby added "I mean, yeah. With her time travelling"

"So… what were Archie and Maxie doing while we were on our 'holiday'?" Sapphire asked the others who also realised their long absence.

"I guess it's time you guys knew…" Red said as he walked out of the room with Celebi "Come on, I'll show you"

* * *

Nobody could actually believe that the whole scene was happening right in front of their eyes. They were standing at the mouth of the cave, staring at the wide open sea in front of them. Sapphire swore the ocean was nowhere near Mount Silver.

"Time doesn't move in here" Red said casually as he patted Saur on the head "It's protected by Celebi's time barrier"

"So, we shouldn't have wasted three days having the best time of our lives, right?" Emerald joked "We could've stopped this ya know"

"That's suicidal, pea brain!" Sapphire screamed harshly at the boy "We needed time to recover first!"

Celebi dropped the barrier, having faith that they were ready. What she wasn't prepared for was the rage filled face of Kyogre and Archie suddenly appearing right in front of them. The evil man laughed as Kyogre used its powerful fins to destroy the cave.


	20. Sea Of Terror

**A/N As always, the random intro! Let's just say fighting starts here. Sorry for the long pause for the last chapter, I thought I uploaded it, honestly. Turns out I didn't...**

* * *

Saur managed to cling on to a part of the mountain using his strong vines. Lax, on the other hand, had the hardest of times trying to hang on because the mountain kept breaking due to his large size. Aero flew overhead with Red in tow.

As the five others fell into the ocean, they each heard the maniacal laugh coming from Archie. Emerald and Gold shuddered, wondering if the tyrant was still angry because of their betrayal. Sapphire, being the best swimmer, quickly held on to a drowning Emerald. The boy quickly used his extendable arms to grab Ruby and Crystal before they were swept away by the currents. Out of nowhere, Celebi also appeared and casted a time barrier around them, protecting them from the currents. Gold, though, wasn't fast enough to grab on to their outstretched arms and was thrown back by a wave made by Kyogre.

"You're not going anywhere, traitor!" Archie yelled towards his former minion "You don't know how long I've waited for this day!"

Lax, furious with the man's surprise attack, jumped off the side of the mountain and focused every ounce of energy into his fist, making it glow white. With the last bit of power he had, he made a falcon punch straight towards Kyogre's face. His attack wasn't strong enough to shake the Pokemon, though. In return, he was swatted away by the creature's huge fins and fell into the depths of the sea. Red made a mental sigh, Lax never knew how to swim.

Saur took the chance to jump on Kyogre's back. Several huge leaves were shot towards Archie faster than the eye could see. The man simply laughed and swatted the leaves away with great strength, surprising the Venusaur greatly. The six humans could only watch as Kyogre rocked his back, making the toad-like Pokemon fall off the creature's back and eaten like a salad.

"This is the best attempt you lot could do? HAH!" Archie laughed at the poor attempts "How pathetic!"

The man turned to Gold, a devilish smile etched on his face. Gold panicked at his sudden interest at the boy and tried to swim away. He knew, trying to outswim Kyogre was as simple as lighting a fire underwater. His thoughts were correct when Kyogre suddenly resurfaced beneath him, Archie smiling as he kicked the boy back into the ocean. Kyogre then fired a huge blast of water from his mouth, making the boy close his eyes in defence.

He waited and waited for the attack to connect with him. Surprisingly, it never did. He quickly turned around to see his friends, shocked by their stunned expressions. When Gold turned back again, he too couldn't help but gasp.

In front of him, a huge screen of light blocked the rapidly fired water. Gold looked around, trying to find the source of the attack. He was quite surprised when he saw a red blur fly closer to him. When it came close enough, he could make out the shape of a red jet-shaped creature that picked him up with its arms.

Celebi looked at the creature attentively, wondering if she had seen it before. When she made out the red Pokemon, she shot a green mist towards the flying duo. Just as before, the mist surrounded them both and blocked every view they had.

"Onion Head, what the hell are you-" was all Gold said before the two suddenly felt something terrible. It felt like someone was tearing them apart molecule by molecule. In short, it was painful as hell. When the mist resided, he was gone.

"Your attempts at saving him are futile!" Archie screamed angrily at them "Now DIE!"

He made an order that Kyogre simply followed. The whale created a huge tsunami that shattered the time barrier surrounding the four heroes. It wasn't long before Red and Aero were also caught in the huge wave, separating them all into the endless ocean. When Crystal and Sapphire swam back up to the surface, a blue blur came and carried them away from the sea, leaving everyone else behind.

"Gold…" was all Crystal managed to say before falling unconscious in the blue jet-like dragon's hold.


	21. Reliving History

**A/N Sorry I've been gone for a while. My school schedule is screwed up, so I can't go online for a while... probably about a month**

* * *

"Augh, my head!"

Gold woke up from his slumber after who knows long. He started panicking, thinking that he could be dead. The boy stopped when he realised that he wasn't drowning and the flood was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the very place where he sat was a vast hill, a rare sight to be seen after Archie's rise in power.

"Is… Is this heaven?" Gold said silently to himself "Wait, I know this place!"

Turning around, he saw the familiar sight of Ilex Forest. When he was a child, he always played there with his best friend, Silver. He never thought that he was going to die there years later. Gold quickly got up and fixed his clothing, planning to explore every inch of the forest until he could find Celebi to fix back whatever she had done to him.

"I'm _seriously_ high right now. That, or I'm just dead" Gold said with a laugh "Where the heck did Onion Head send me?"

Gold made a sprint for the top of the hill, wondering if his expectations were true. He nearly stumbled back down when he realised that he was right. In front of him, stood a clean, unpolluted town, the same one where he had grown up in.

"New Bark Town…" Gold said, holding back tears as he thought back on the day it was destroyed.

Faster than an angry cat, he made a dash towards the safe haven. Upon reaching it, he recognised many familiar faces. The enlightened boy was greeted with awkward looks from the townspeople.

"Hey there, Professor Elm!" Gold said as he passed the confused professor.

"Ethan? Aren't you just about eight years old?" Professor Elm said, adjusting his glasses to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

There was no denying it, he was sent back to the past. Gold didn't know if he should be enlightened that he got to see his childhood again or scared that he just talked to someone and might have changed the future drastically. Worse, he might create a time paradox if the younger him actually met him face to face.

He quickly lied that he was actually Ethan's cousin Gold that came to visit him and ran away as fast as he could. Along the way, he passed in front of his house. Deciding it wasn't such a bad idea, he peeped inside the window to see his mother work. Gold hid back the tears that were rapidly building up from the nostalgia and turned around, seeing a familiar skateboard.

"Well, it can't be stealing if it's mine anyway" the boy said as he picked it up.

Pretty soon, he had zoomed past the entire town and made half the townspeople gape in awkwardness. He made a stop in front of the library, one of the most memorable places in the whole town. Before he could take another step, a _very_ familiar voice could be heard. Gold jumped into the nearest bush, opening a small hole to get a closer look at the owner of the voice.

It was himself. There he was, kneeling in front of the library. A creature could be seen in his arms. The top half of its body is blue and the lower half milky-coloured. It has five red-coloured spots on its body, two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. Gold scanned his memory, remembering the same events happening; only now it was in a third-person point of view.

"Don't worry, Quilava. You're gonna be okay" the younger Gold, back then known as Ethan, said. He never actually knew how he knew what the creature was called. He just _did_.

The monster replied with a weak groan. If someone checked the beast, they would have been surprised by the huge gash that was located on its stomach. Blood covered the young boy's arms as he tried to get into the library but was too tired to actually do so.

As if on cue, another boy with long, red hair came into view. Beside him, a bluish-black bipedal feline, clad in a bright red crown and collar walked slyly, as if unsure of what it was doing. The young boy stopped in front of Ethan, staring at him with cold eyes.

"What's wrong, kid?" the boy which Gold identified as Silver spoke.

A sob could be heard coming from Gold. The nostalgic feeling was coming back, only this time it was about his first encounter with his best friend.

"My name's _not_ kid! It's Ethan!" the young raven haired boy said furiously before turning back to the injured creature's aid "This Quilava, it's hurt. Could you help me get him inside the library? There's a first aid kit there. Maybe your Weavile could help too!"

"How do you know what it's called?" Silver asked warily "I mean, even I'm not sure what it is!"

"I dunno, I just do" Ethan said as Silver helped him up "What's _your_ name?"

"Silver" the red haired boy said without a single expression "Come on, let's go"

"Thanks buddy!" Ethan replied happily. Silver was the only person that was the same age as him in the entire city, who wouldn't be happy?

"I'm not your buddy!" Silver said back in defence "What? A kid can't help someone else without having to be their friend now?"

"Keep telling yourself that" the younger version of Gold joked as they both entered the library, Weavile carrying the injured creature in his arms.

Gold slowly got out of the bush, unsure whether he was going to believe this or not. He simply shook his head and walked to the blood stain. When he touched it, the blood felt warm. Gold made a smile as he walked into the library.

"Wow, I'm getting déjà vu all over again" Gold joked as he entered the library "Never thought little me was so cute though"

* * *

A green orb flew across the ocean, being closely followed behind by a purple pterodactyl. Inside, a green fairy spread her arms widely, keeping the time barrier from collapsing and sending both her and the boy in it towards the ocean. It didn't take long before Aero also entered the barrier, feeling tired from its constant flying with nowhere to land.

"What did you do to Gold?" Red asked the time traveller "Where did you send him?"

The response he got back was a sigh from Celebi. The only thing she thought of back then was to save the boy, despite how much she hated him. She knew that the red dragon, Latias, wasn't enough to stop Kyogre.

Now, she wished she had never done that. Knowing Gold, he would probably mess up history and blame it all on her for sending him back to the past in the first place. It was a good thing Latias would be there to stop him from doing any _major_ damage.

Without warning, a yellow triangle shaped beam which was twice as big as the orb struck the orb. Inside the time barrier, all three occupants could feel the effects of electrocution, burning and freezing all at the same time.

Unable to control the sphere, Celebi teleported all three of them outside, away from the laser beam. Aero quickly picked up both Red and Celebi as he glided over to what seemed to be a piece of land. They would have rejoiced, knowing that the entire region wasn't flooded yet, but didn't get to. They were more surprised by the being standing on the piece of land.


	22. Library Rules

**A/N So... trials are over. YAY! So, let the par-tay begin!**

* * *

Gold stared at the huge building in astonishment. The inside of the building was nothing like what he had faced in the past month. The building was quiet and serene. Calmness filled the very corners of the room. With an amazed expression, the boy walked deeper into the library. He stopped short when a voice called out to him.

"Welcome, Gold" a sweet female voice said behind him.

Thoughts of Archie and his many minions filled the boy's head. There was no way that this person, whoever she was, could know that he was called Gold. The chances that Professor Elm had told anyone else was also slim, due to the fact that he was probably busy working on some insane project back at his laboratory. The sweet voice could also be a trap to lure him out of safety.

There was no mistaking it, this person was also from the same timeline as his. Gold made a hasty spin, extending his billiard cue in case of an attack. Most people would probably be confused on why he chose that item instead of a real weapon. Gold's response was a proud statement that it was indestructible.

Lies easily escaped the boy's mouth, but this wasn't one of them. The billiard cue was made from an unknown material. In fact, he practically found it lying on the floor of a destroyed city, begging for him to claim it. So far, the weapon had proven itself strong enough until it could actually defeat people in _sword_ fights. It's stopped metal doors from closing, propelled _fire_ aand even

The attack was quickly called off. For one reason, the person did not look like an enemy at all. She was a girl, a little shorter than the boy himself. Her amber eyes seemed to mix well with her short red hair. The black and red dress was a perfect fit for her. What made Gold's mouth gape widely would be the cute smile she made, or was it the body that made him wonder why she wasn't raped yet.

"Aren't you a funny one?" the girl said with a giggle "You could call me Latias"

"I'd call you anything you want, hot stuff!" replied Gold with a dazed expression. Perverted thoughts started swimming happily in his mind.

"Could you follow me? There's something I need help with" Latias said, waiting for a response from the boy.

"What? Uh… Sure!" Gold snapped out of his dream world just long enough for the girl to understand the response.

A warm smile was spread across the girl's face. After telling Gold where to go, he quickly took the girl's hand and walked across the library halls. Each moment was savoured by Gold as he passed by a few confused people.

Despite all that, he still managed to find his past self, Ethan, and Silver talking to a librarian. The person seemed to be quite confused by the creature itself but was dismissed by Weavile's appearance as well. Latias smiled at the scene, she was always fond of cute friendship scenes.

After what seemed like the happiest walk of Gold's life, they stopped in front of a huge bookshelf. Huge books that could take hours of constant reading filled every corner, making Gold stare at it in awe. He was more shocked when Latias removed a book from the shelf and passed it to him in a delicate manner.

"Could you please read this?" the girl asked with a gleam in her eyes. Not even Gold understood why he actually agreed to do so.

"So, what's so great about this book?" Gold asked with a bored expression as he flipped through the pages. No pictures, just great.

"It details the exact information about Arceus, the creator of every creature in this world, and the elemental stones" Latias said with the same tender smile "I hope it isn't too much trouble"

"No! Not at all!" Gold replied as he turned back to the first page, starting his endless reading process.

Four hours. That's how long it took for Gold to read just _half_ the book. Of course, he would have been done faster if his mind was more set towards the book than Latias. Well, who wouldn't blame him? That girl could be an angel in disguise for all he cared.

His reading was stopped abruptly with the sounds of a commotion from outside. He quickly got up, leaving the book on the table and ran towards the entrance. His feet stopped when he realised that Latias was still at the table, confused at the boy's actions. He quickly ran back to the girl and pulled her towards the entrance. If his memories were correct, then this would have been the time people first set eyes upon Quilava, the cute little creature that a young Ethan would be holding right now.

They were unable to watch the gathering though. As the door opened, a green light pulled both of them inside, baffling everyone that was watching them both.

* * *

Crystal woke up with a groan. Rubbing her head, she thought of her lost teammate and wondered if he was okay. She soon calmed down after realising that Celebi would never hurt the boy despite her anger towards him.

Scanning around the room, she realised that she was on a ship. Fear struck her heart when she realised that Archie's symbol was painted on the ship's walls. Her reflexes kicked in as she jumped up, getting into a fighting position as she prepared for the horde of grunts that were probably going to attack her. Surprisingly, the only living person that was on the room was besides her was an unconscious Sapphire.

Thoughts of the events that led her there quickly rushed into her mind. The last thing that entered the girl's mind was that of a blue jet-like creature that swooped down and saved both of them from sudden death. Her legs sprang to life as she ran across the decks, searching every room until finally reaching the captain's room. There, steering the ship, was the blue creature that had saved her life.

"Hello" the blue beast said with a pleased expression "Had a nice nap?"

"What the, who are you?" Crystal yelled as she got into a fighting position "and where are Archie's grunts? This _is_ his ship, right?"

"Calm down" the creature said, though his expression doesn't seem to change "You could call me Latios. As for Archie's people, well… you could say that they're swimming with the fishes right now"

The only thing Crystal could actually respond with was a confused expression. Did this thing really kill all of those people? She would never know. The only thing that mattered right now would be the sudden sound of the door opening behind her. Luckily enough, it was just Sapphire.

"So, you're the thing that saved us?" Sapphire said as she put on her drenched bandana, the blue Pokedex could also be seen in her hands "Latios, the creature of eons. Mind telling us where we're going?"

"Aqua Hideout" Latios said with a serious tone "You guys have to finish that prophecy soon. _Real_ soon"

His words suddenly died out when he heard Crystal's weak moan. He soon found out the cause when he saw the girl rub her left arm. After braving Kyogre's attack, she needed a brand new cast. The blue dragon touched the arm, sending a short spark of electricity at her. The next thing she knew, her arm was moving like normal again.


	23. Time and Time Again

**A/N Little Gold will be named Ethan. Future Gold's, well, Gold**

* * *

Gold looked around him, seeing nothing but the green mist and the cute girl, Latias. Anywhere the two tried to go, an invisible force would pull them back, making them unable to leave. Finally, Gold gave up and looked past the mist, quite surprised as he could see time moving at such a rapid pace.

It happened all too quickly. Images from Gold's childhood passed by the two, like an instant replay of Gold's life. At one point, the scenes slowed down, slow enough for Gold and Latias to hear what was happening.

* * *

"Get lost!" a young Ethan yelled to Silver "I don't need an asshole like you for a friend!"

"Funny, I'm the one that's supposed to be saying THAT!" Silver shot back

"Fine then, go back to your little friend 'cause you could kiss my sorry ass goodbye!"

"Eat shit, pea brain!'

Behind the two, their partner's glared menacingly at each other. Burning hot flames erupted from the Quilava's head and back. When the two bickering boys parted ways, the Quilava shot a tiny fireball at Weavile before running off with Ethan.

"Come on, Explotaro, we don't need friends like them" Ethan said to his partner

* * *

Tears streamed down Gold's cheeks. He had the greatest friend of all time, why did he let him go? He wasn't good enough to be friends with Silver, is he good enough to be friends with Ruby and the others? His musings stopped when he felt Latias' warm hand on his shoulder. Apparently, the girl had also been crying for an unknown reason.

Looking past the mist again, another scene was playing. A scene Gold wished would disappear right away.

* * *

Hundreds of residents of New Bark Town were screaming, trying to escape the town as fast as possible. Archie had arrived, bringing with him both Groudon and Kyogre. Draught and Floods cancelled each other out as the two titans destroyed the tow in mere seconds.

"Explotaro!" Ethan's voice could be heard from among the screaming "Where are you buddy?"

His question was answered, though it wasn't Ethan who got the answer. In front of the library, a crying Quilava could be seen running as fast as his legs could carry it. After a few moments, he slammed head first into the mysterious green mist, entering it in the process.

When Explotaro regained consciousness, he was shocked to see his partner, Ethan and a new red-haired girl staring right at him .Without much thinking, the creature looked at Latias.

"S-Silver?" he asked with shock "Since when did you have boobs?"

"What? I'm not Silver!" Latias retorted

"Wait, did you just talk?" Gold then asked, making the situation even more confusing than it already was

"You understand me?" Explotaro made another shocked expression

Their chatting soon had to stop, as the scene in front started shifting again, showing the tyrant Archie destroy the town, leaving nothing behind except for the library. They watched helplessly as the man picked up Ethan, one of the few who hasn't been captured or killed, and brought him onto Kyogre's back, muttering something about new recruits.

"NO!" Explotaro screamed loudly and looked at the boy behind him "Ethan, why didn't you stop him?"

"We could ask you the same question, you know" Gold replied "Oh yeah, and they call me Gold now"

Latias, who didn't want another fight breaking inside the mist tried to stop the two bickering. She barely took a step forward when the mist suddenly disappeared. Looking down, she realised that they were hovering in the air. One second later, they were falling.

"Well, _this_ sucks!" Gold yelled through muffled screams

He looked around, trying to make sure that the beautiful red-haired girl was still okay. What he saw surprised him, because it wasn't the girl at all. It was the form of a red jet-like dragon. The same one which saved him just hours ago. With a mighty yell, the dragon flew up, carrying the two boys with her, and zoomed off into a random direction.

"Latias?" Gold asked, confused and shocked at the same time

"Yes, this is my true form" the dragon said as she flew faster and faster "I think I see something up ahead, a base maybe?"

"Then let's go check it out!" said Explotaro, raising his fists up in joy

"I think I know why you could understand him" Latias said with a chuckle "it is because you were exposed to both my powers and Celebi's. We're both psychic types. Maybe that's what happened!"

"Less talking, more flying!" Gold screamed as they saw the base, which had the Magma symbol on it, grow larger and larger.

* * *

Emerald's weak body was pushed effortlessly by the currents. The boy had lost consciousness long ago while lamenting on the fact whether he will still be alive or not after this. When the waves calmed down, he was left on a long stretch of white sand.

From afar, a huge white being eyed the fainted boy with its seven eyes. Yes, this was the one. The one to help awaken the Lord of The Skies, Rayquaza. The titan looked at the towering building not too far away from his location and back at the boy. Finally he picked the boy up and headed towards a cave. He needed all the rest and help he could get.


	24. Reunting Friends

**A/N Listen guys, I won't be able to post a new chapter as fast as I used to for the next... month or so. I have this big test, sort of like an O.W.L. for those of you Potterheads reading this, and I can't use the computer for a while, kay?**

* * *

"Well, well. If it isn't my best warrior"

Ruby finally gained consciousness after being thrown away by the wave, shocked that he was inside the Magma Hideout and who was standing right in front of him; Maxie. Behind him stood many other people, all wearing the same red hoodie with the Magma emblem on it.

"I was wondering when you'd get up" Maxie said as he threw Ruby's white cap towards him "Now, would you like to join Team Magma and take over the world with me?"

"Fat chance of that!" Ruby yelled at his former leader as he put the glove-like hat back on his head.

"Hmph, to think that I actually let you live here in my hideout for a whole day. I thought you would give more respect" Maxie replied sarcastically as he pushed a button on the panel next to him "Then if you want to live, I guess you could fight your way out"

He left the boy on his own, making a deep laugh. Ruby was about to chase him when a hole opened up beneath him, dragging him inside. The boy screamed at the top of his lungs until he could feel the floor. In front of him, another one of Maxie's grunts stood proudly, concealing his identity with a white mask. A bluish-black feline readied it's white claws as he stood next to him.

"Weavile" Ruby read aloud as he read the red Pokedex "Has the ability to shoot ice at his opponents and ninja-like reflexes"

The feline jumped on his master's command, its claws sharpening as ice started forming around it. Ruby jumped out of the way, readying his dagger to counter attack. He never saw the hooded boy suddenly appearing behind him until he was kicked at the back. To make things worse, Weavile had frozen his feet to the ground with a stream of cold air.

Before Ruby even had the chance to try and break the ice using his dagger, it was knocked out of his hands by the attacker. The attacker pushed him to the ground again, followed by Weavile freezing his arms to the ground as well. He took Ruby by the collar and stared at him through the white mask.

"You're not that good with long-ranged attacks, are you?" the boy said before punching him in the jaw.

Another order was sent to the Weavile, making him encase his claws again with ice. It never got the chance to attack due to a sudden explosion behind them. They all turned to the large hole created, surprised by the ones that made the hole.

Outside the wall, a familiar red eagle flew effortlessly as he carried two brunettes on his back. The boy had a crazy smile plastered on his face while the girl seemed quite distressed at the situation.

"Are we late for the party?" Black joked happily, completely oblivious to the current situation.

"Black! White!" Ruby said as he felt hope returning back to himself.

"We came to help" White replied as a yellow arachnid jumped from behind them "Tula, shock it to it!"

The spider released a string of web that easily binds both attackers together. They suddenly felt a terrible shocking sensation as electricity started to spark from the web. When it was done, they were already paralyzed.

The eagle landed next to Ruby, using its powerful beak to break open the ice. As soon as he was released, he dashed towards his dagger, the only weapon he could use against the mysterious person. Ruby then lowered his weapon when he suddenly felt Black's hand touch his shoulder.

"Go get the Red Orb with my girlfriend; I'll take care of Magma kid over here: the older boy said, giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

Ruby had no choice but to comply with the boy's wishes. When he reached the girl, a hole was already created thanks to the arachnid's electrical web. They both took a last look at Black, who was already running towards his opponent.

"Come on, War!" Black called out to his Braviary "Let's kick some Magma butt!"

* * *

"Galvantula, eh?" Ruby said as he read the Pokedex "Wasn't Fearow with you? How did you survive in the first place, anyway?"

"Fearow and Braviary flew us off Sinnoh just as Groudon and Kyogre's attacks begun" White replied, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to block out the memory from her mind "Fearow stayed behind, trying to buy us more time to escape. I don't think she survived, though"

Ruby nodded, pulling the girl back when he sensed a few grunts coming towards their way. Turning on the map feature on his Pokedex, Ruby led the way towards where Groudon might be held captive.

* * *

Black evaded another one of his attacker's punches and countered with his own blows. Not far from there, ice and wind flew and collided as the two creatures duked it out on the battlefield.

The mysterious boy made another punch that was easily intercepted by Black. What he didn't see was the surprise leg sweep that made him drop to the ground. War turned to see his fallen partner but was frozen from behind

The magma grunt walked over to the fallen boy and picked him up by the throat, readying his fist for the kill. A sudden turn of events led to him suddenly dropping to his feet, letting go of the boy as well. Another explosion had occurred.

"Wow! You sure are fast, Hot Dragon Gal!" a familiar voice said from behind the smoke.

"A single hole wasn't enough for ya?" the attacker said, quite surprised that he was seeing the boy in person.

"Meh, I wanted to come in with a _bang_!" Gold shrugged as he turned to his partners and then Black "I don't know what you did to Black there, but I don't like it. Care to take revenge, Latias? Explotaro?"

The dark blue creature was suddenly engulfed in flames, charging towards the ice-type feline that stood in his way. Gold grabbed on to Latias' wing as she zoomed past the hooded boy, giving him the chance to pull the mask and the hood off. For once, he regretted his foolish actions.

"No…" Gold said as he landed next to the unconscious Black "Silver…"


	25. Alpha Leader

**A/N I'm back! Anybody miss me? *crickets chirping* Heh, go figure.**

* * *

Red jumped off of Aero and stared at the creature with his blood red eyes. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't hide the worried look in his eyes. The beast simply scoffed at the boy and his two companions.

The creature looked like a white horse. It stood proudly on its yellow hooves as it stared at the teen. The yellow ring on its back cackled with pure energy, signalling great power. The deadly glare that it gave was much worse than Red's own.

After a long moment of silence, the horse made a move as the ring and hooves transformed into a bright golden shade. Electricity sparked from every part of its body, paralyzing the three and giving them mild burns.

"You cannot defeat me" the beast said with a booming voice "For I am Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon. I am your god, you have no chance of survival!"

"Never thought I'd fight with a prick like him" Red whispered to himself as he slowly got back up.

The teenager had always worn shock proof clothing, thanks to the Raichu's uncontrollable electricity. He was quite shocked, literally, when the attack had indeed electrocuted him to a terrible extent. Aero was also having a bad time with the shocking feeling.

After a moment, Celebi started to get up as well. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the damaged landscape surrounding her. She was very protective of nature, which is why she was called The Voice of The Forest in the first place. With the little energy she had, she made a time barrier around the future battlefield, making sure that the attacks won't escape into the outside world.

Red jumped on top of his flying companion and charged at the so-called god with all their might. Arceus smiled beneath the armoured faceplate, knowing fully well of their idiotic move. The ring and hooves changed colour again, this time into an icy blue colour.

A gale of ice was shot at the duo, freezing Aero in place. Red was lucky enough to jump off at the exact moment but had no chance to attack as he saw the ring change colour again. This time, it was bright red.

A raging fire suddenly erupted from the ground, surrounding both of them. Arceus' image formed inside the flames, making Red regret actually accepting the battle now. The creature laughed at the boy's scared expression.

"Resistance is futile" the image said with the same, steely voice "Turn back now, or die by the hands of the Alpha Pokemon!"

"Sorry, can't really do that right now" Red said, gathering enough courage to actually mock the creature.

The image glared at him, thinking of a good demise, before disappearing again with the flames. Red took the opportunity to check on his friend who had melted free from his ice prison when the fire had begun. He then looked at Arceus, who was now sporting a brown ring and hooves. It didn't take long for him to find out what the element it corresponded with was because the earth started shaking.

The earth rose, taking the form of a huge fist that easily captured Red. Aero shot a few streams of air, hoping that it would free his friend. When it did no damage, the Aerodactyl turned to Arceus, hoping that he could force it to release him. He was quite surprised when he saw that the ring and hooves were now a bright green colour.

The horse took a few steps, making plant life start growing everywhere he stepped. After the fifth step, the creature burst into a run faster than the eye could see and made a circle around Aero. The various plants started to bind Aero, immobilising the creature.

"It seems you all have a death wish" Arceus mocked the two captured partners "Let me grant that for you!"

Red knew, his fate was sealed. When he closed his eyes, a rush of wind suddenly blew past him, forcing the boy to reopen his eyes. He was quite surprised by the fact that someone was in front of Arceus, kicking the head with the little strength she had. He was more surprised that he knew the person, a blonde girl with her hair tied in a ponytail. Huge butterfly wings seemed to have sprouted from her back.


	26. Sky Pillar

**A/N No, I didn't leave this story to die. Honest!**

* * *

Emerald finally woke up from unconsciousness hastily, knocking his head into something hard. After screaming like a total maniac for a good five minutes, the pain finally resided. He slowly got back up again, avoiding whatever he hit previously. It took a moment for him to scan every single aspect of the cave he was in.

It was a huge cave, clean from any stalactites that _should_ have been on the ceiling. In fact, it seemed most likely that someone stayed there and cleaned it out to make it feel more comfortable. Outside the cave, a clean white beach stretched across the horizon, only distorted by the raging seas. A tall tower made entirely out of stone could also be seen.

The blonde boy suddenly yelped when he realised that he was missing _everything_ he previously had, even his clothes! His hair was also a complete mess, much to his dismay. Emerald then did what he did best, panic. He was too busy panicking that he didn't realise that he had rammed straight into a huge metallic creature.

"Whoa" was all he could think off at the moment.

In front of him, a robot stood proudly. Its size easily dwarfed out the cave they were in. Yellow discs and black symbols covered several parts of its body giving an ancient feeling. Plant life seemed to grow from the shoulders and feet. The eye holes simply stared at him blankly

A surprised sound came out of the boy's mouth when the creature moved out of the cave. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the robot was walking towards a pile of clothes and items that were drying outside. Emerald thanked the titan as the robot passed them over to him. Some sticky material was also given to fix the blonde's hairstyle.

"Regigigas!" Emerald said enthusiastically as he read the Pokedex while trying his best to put on his clothes "You have the strength to move _continents_! I'm sure you could beat anyone in a wrestling match!"

The creature made a few beeping sounds, releasing a yellow glow that was 'absorbed' by the Pokemon. When Emerald got over the strange phenomenon, the Pokedex was glowing brightly.

"Hello. Young. Human" a robotic voice said "Are. You. Here. To. Awaken. Rayquaza?"

"Who's that?" Emerald screamed before realising that the voice came from his Pokedex

"It. Is. I…" the tinny voice said again as Regigigas pointed to himself "Now… What. Is. Your. Answer?"

"So you could talk…" Emerald nodded slowly before screaming loudly "Who the heck's Rayquaza?"

"The. Lord. Of. The. Skies" Regigas explained again as he pointed to the tower made of stone "He. Resides. In. Sky. Pillar"

"So… what's so great about this guy?" the blonde boy said with a smirk

"End. The. Battle. Between. Groudon. And. Kyogre" the titan said again, earning a thumbs up from Emerald.

"Cool! I don't really have anything to do anyway, so come on!" he said jokingly as he was picked up by the robot.

Even though he didn't show it, he was quite worried about his friends. In his heart, he hoped that they were doing well without him. Still, if he could gain the trust of a Pokemon who could end the battle between two titans, he was sure to be a celebrity for saving the entire planet.


	27. Shapeshifter

Sapphire and Crystal looked down below from Latios' back. They had to finish the journey by flight in fear of getting detected. Their sights were set on the bluish silver building known as the Aqua Hideout that stood firmly among the waves of the deep blue ocean.

"We'll land there and split up" Crystal, being the tactical one of the three, said "If you need help, yell out the secret code"

"And this secret code is…?" Sapphire asked, wondering if she was unconscious while the older girl made the code.

"Secret code" Crystal said with a straight face.

"No one would ever guess" Latios said sarcastically.

With a last chuckle, the trio stopped in front of a wall. The blue dragon fired a white energy beam from his mouth which nearly destroyed the wall. Sapphire easily took out the alarm that blared when the explosion occurred. Ironically, there were three paths. Sapphire simply put it as "being lucky" and told the others to split up.

* * *

Sapphire stayed close to the walls, trying her best to avoid any attention. Every once in a while, a grunt or two would have managed to sneak up behind her without any detection. Needless to say, they wouldn't be waking up soon, or ever for that matter. Where the bodies were hidden was a secret that only she knew the answer to.

The wild girl checked the side of a wall for any more of Archie's Aqua grunts. Making sure there weren't any, she made a dash across the maze-like base. Her running was stopped abruptly when she ran into someone, making the girl almost punch the person before realising it was a familiar face, Crystal.

"Oh, hey!" Crystal said happily "I found out where Archie's room is, follow me!"

"Wait, didn't you go the other way?" Sapphire asked but was quickly dismissed by the older girl.

"I'll answer the questions later" the navy haired girl said before running off "Take the second door to your left, I'll get the others"

Something was different about the girl but Sapphire just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was her sudden growth spurt, or maybe the fact that she smelled differently. She then wondered why Crystal was actually calm about the situation instead of getting all pumped up for the battle. She then shrugged it off and walked to where Crystal told her to go.

* * *

Crystal cracked her knuckles as she finished off another one of Archie's minions. Unlike Sapphire, she didn't care about how much attention she dragged in. As long as they could die a quick and painful death, she was okay with it.

When she calmly walked past another wall, she saw another form running towards her. Crystal made a swift kick to the figure's head, knowing how her kicks could be fatal. She was quite taken back when the person ducked with great agility, avoiding the powerful kick. Crystal glanced at the person again before realising that it was just Sapphire. That made her even more confused.

"Didn't you go the other way?" Crystal asked, removing her leg from the wall "Wait, are you taller?"

"No time, Archie's room, third room on your right" Sapphire screamed before running away, baffling the girl.

Crystal was already pumping up for the battle that she might face. She made a sprint towards the aforementioned door, ignoring every single protest her subconscious mind told her. Once she sets her mind on something, she would never let it go.

* * *

An ambush, that was what Latios flew right into. He never knew that once the girls were out of sight, the walls would suddenly close behind him. It angered him more once he saw hundreds of Archie's grunts surrounding him in every direction. He was just about to defeat them when a speaker was suddenly turned on.

"Having fun?" a seductive female voice spoke out.

"Barely" Latios replied back, anger boiled inside him "Now tell me where the girls are!"

"Oh, relax" the girly voice mocked back "They're in good hands! Though I must say, you really need to teach them how to differentiate their friends from their enemies" a sinister laugh could be heard "It might even kill them one day"

The blue creature didn't want to hear any more of this. With a single shot, the speaker was fried to a crisp. Latios turned back to the grunts from before, sighing as they all pointed snipers at him. A ball of energy formed inside his mouth, making the hundreds of guns all fire at will.

"Energy Ball!"

BOOM

* * *

Crystal walked into the said room with full determination. This made her quite surprised when Sapphire came up to her, asking where the base was. Her mind finally added two and two together, making her realise how gullible she was.

Before both of them could react, both entrances sealed up tightly. Not even their strength could break down the doors they had easily entered just now. Their fears had only just begun as a sinister laugh echoed throughout the room.

"You're easy to trick, aren't you?" a female voice said menacingly.

"What do you mean by _that_?" Sapphire screamed back towards the ceiling.

"Who knows?" the voice said with a laugh "You never realised that you were in the presence of a shapeshifter"

A huge boulder fell from the sky with a girl dressed in a blue tank top and a red mini skirt riding on top of it. She made a sinister laugh and fixed her white hat, telling the boulder an order. The boulder simply moved, growing arms and legs as well. Both of the girls knew that this enemy must be the shapeshifter they were just fooled by.


	28. Heart Of Gold

No matter how many times Silver punched, they couldn't get past Latias' light screen. It took a moment of awkward silence before Gold finally clenched his fist in anger. He turned towards Latias, more serious than he has ever been.

"Don't worry about me" the teen said with the weakest of smiles "I could take care of him. Go and save Black and his bird"

The red dragon wanted to protest, saying that she was supposed to guard the boy. Gold yelled back, surprising Latias who has never seen him angry before. She then dropped the shield, making both former friends start brawling. Latias could only pick up the unconscious boy and zoom towards the frozen Braviary. Ice and fire flew uncontrollably nearby as two other Pokemon fought to the death.

"Why are you doing this?" Gold asked while avoiding and countering all of Silver's punches.

"None of your business" Silver said calmly, grabbed Gold's arm and attempted to punch the boy's jaw.

Gold ducked, avoiding the punch, and took out his billiard cue. He dropped it on the floor and jumped back, laughing at Silver who had tripped on the item. The red haired boy glared at his friend before the cue was suddenly up to his throat.

"Let's end this!" Gold said, raising the weapon for the final strike.

Silver simply rolled out of the way, kicking Gold's feet as well. The raven haired boy toppled forward, dropping the weapon in the process. A delighted Silver put his boot on the fallen boy's back, knowing that he has won the battle.

"No, I'll end this" Silver said with a smirk.

Latias zoomed to a corner of the room, Black and War in hand. She had never attempted to heal before, that was her brother's job. Sighing, the red dragon held her arms out, emitting a weak glow that made Black shudder. She then used her claws to break the Braviary out from the ice, releasing it. Both of them simply rubbed their heads, wondering what actually happened before hearing the sounds of fighting.

Explotaro jumped above his attacker, firing a long stream of fire at him. Weavile had no trouble dodging it, countering with his own stream of ice. The Quilava couldn't dodge it, being airborne and all, and fell with a frozen stomach. The flaming creature didn't want to back down now. He covered himself in flames, melting the ice, and charged at Weavile like a fire ball.

Weavile covered his hands with ice, catching the fire ball like it was a game of baseball. Despite its obvious weakness to the element, the feline still smiled menacingly at the surprised expression. He then proceeded to throw the ball away like a child.

The fire type creature tried his best to get up but was frozen in place by Weavile's ice attacks. A saddened expression was on the creature's face, hoping that his friend would stop the battle. It would have worked if a red blur didn't ram into the feline, breaking their concentration. A pair of talons broke the ice, freeing Explotaro.

A strong push was all it took to make Silver drop to his knees. Looking up, he saw Black helping Gold up from the ground. The red haired boy chuckled slightly at the two of them before standing up.

"A two on one?" he said with a serious tone "How fair"

"Less talking, more action!" Black yelled as he made a strong punch.

* * *

"What's the point of ruling a world with no people?" Ruby asked his female friend.

They were resting at the side of a wall, hiding from any attackers. The Galvantula stood guard as White started to catch her breath. Ruby never knew she wasn't that fond of fighting or good at it for that matter. In fact, he started to wonder whether or not she _was_ the one from the prophecy.

"There are people alive" White said as she started getting back up "They're just captured and hidden somewhere in this base"

"Then let's go find them!" the boy said with determination "We need all the help we could get" a hand was put on his shoulder.

"Let's just finish the task at hand" White said with a smile.

Ruby started to understand, heroes didn't need to be strong warriors, they just needed to have the courage to keep strong. With a nod, he took out the Pokedex and turned on the map function. They had a long way ahead and Tula was already growing excited.

* * *

Weavile was easily overwhelmed by the combined attacks made by the three heroes and fell with a thud. War sharpened his talons, wanting revenge for what he did previously but was held back by Explotaro. Tears streamed down the creature's cheeks as he spoke with his former friend.

"I don't wanna kill you"\ Explotaro said while holding back tears "We're friends!"

"Former, friends" Weavile corrected him "Just end my misery, kay?"

"Just because you have a terrible life, doesn't mean you could escape it all by death!" the Quilava said, putting his foot down "We could become buddies again, just like old times! Let's just end this battle!"

"Then let's end this with a BANG!" Weavile said happily as he pounced on his friend.

Latias smiled at the scene before continuing the battle. She liked cute friendship scenes and this wasn't an exception. Hopefully, this battle would end real soon.

* * *

** A/N I'm losing my touch...**


	29. Elemental Breakdown

Red staggered upwards, trying his best to see his saviour. He had not expected anyone to be alive due to the floods, let alone save him from certain death. When he finally managed to muster enough strength to get up, his heart made a leap.

It was a girl, a little short for her age. Beautiful blonde hair tied in a ponytail was hidden underneath a straw hat. The girl had a calm emotion on her face, despite facing the demonic GodPokemonface-to-face. The butterfly wings were not hers, as the wings flew off, revealing agiantbutterflyPokemon.

"You two must have a death wish" Arceus bellowed, angered by the girl's antics "Here, I shall grant that wish!"

The rings on Arecus' back changed colour again, this time to an ocean blue hue. ThePokemonspread his legs out and made a terrifying wail, causing the sea itself to rise. Before anyone had time to react, the wave crashed down. The girl was thrown back but Red managed to catch her by the wrist. The butterflyPokemonthen flew upwards, trying her best to escape the flood as well.

"I've got ya…Yellow" Red said, panting from exhaustion but relieved to see his childhood friend.

"Red" Yellow replied, trying to sound braver than she actually was "How was Mt. Silver? Everyone missed you"

The flood resided, releasing the earthen fist and dispersing the overgrown jungle in the process. Yellow let go of Red as Aero flew towards him, grabbing him by the back. The butterfly flew to Yellow, also wanting to join the fray.

"Do you think me and Freesuke here could help?" Yellow asked

"Sure, we could get all the help we could get!" Red said as a fire burned in his eyes "Come on, Aero. Let's go!"

Aero understood his partner's orders and charged towards the white horse with Red in tow. Arceus simply stood there, unmoving. Slowly the ring on his back changed colour again, turning to a coal black hue.

A huge beam made of darkness fired itself from Arceus, destroying everything in its wake. Aero simply flew higher and countered with his own attack, Giga Impact. The attack connected with Arceus, making him stagger forwards for a moment. Red took this as an opportunity and told Aero to let him go, which Aero forcibly followed.

Yellow made a command, making Freesuke take off from its position and flutter, trying its best to catch up to the airborne boy. When it reached Arceus, Red had landed on the whitePokemon's back and was struggling to hang on. The insectPokemonflew above Arceus' head, releasing a yellowish powder from its wings.

The AlphaPokemon's eyes widened as the powder connected with his face, causing a mild hock to course through his body. Aero fired an Aero Blast again, making Arceus flinch backwards. Angered, the AlphaPokemonformed around himself before remembering an important piece of information, Red was still on his back.

"Forget about me?" Red joked as he pulled the ring on Arceus' back

Arceus, not prepared for the attack, fell backwards with a loud thump. When he got back up, Red and thePokemonhad fled backwards, hoping to escape thePokemon's rage.

"You dare…" Arceus whispered under his breath before screaming loudly "You dare defy your God? Aerodactyl, Butterfree, I am your creator!"

"You're not that much of a good God, are you?" Red remarked as he ran, knowing fully well that he was only feeding the fuel to thisPokemon's rage.

Arceus bellowed again, making a huge tornado form around him. ThePokemonsurged forward, picking up anything that was in its path. Yellow could do nothing but watch as her friends were picked up one by one and were thrown astray, flinging them close to where Yellow stood.

The three of them got up and started to stagger to where Yellow stood before collapsing again. A tear trickled down Yellow's cheek as she held up her hand, forming a soft green glow around it. Red simply stared back and smiled.

"Finally got that healing ability of yours under control, eh?"

Yellow smiled, knowing this was the only thing she could do. Aero slowly got back up and fired another Aero Blast towards Arceus, making the tornado around it disappear. It then flew towards the AlphaPokemon, wings prepared for an Air Cutter attack when agiantstone wall erupted from below, making the Aerodactyl crash into that instead.

Yellow made an order towards Freesuke, earning an approving nod from the Butterfree. The butterflyPokemonpicked up Yellow and flew upwards, releasing a psychic wave in the process which startled Arceus.

The girl then pulled out an extendable fishing rod, her only means of an offensive attack. She then flung the string which managed to catch one of Arceus' hooves. Freesuke then flew circles around the GodPokemonuntil the string was wrapped around Arceus. Yellow jerked the fishing rod, making the beast fall on his side.

"You pathetic imbeciles…" Arceus muttered, cutting free of the string "You will all die by your own idiocy!"

Sharp vines erupted from the ground, all of them aimed towards Yellow. Red was about to help when suddenly agiantstream of fire burned all of the vines, turning them into ashes. By then, Aero had reached Red and carried him, flying towards the new stranger.

"Long time no see, Red" said a calm male voice from atop his orange dragon "Did you really think you two could get all the fun without me?"

Red surveyed the newcomer with interest, knowing who the voice belonged to. He grinned widely as the figure of Green emerged behind hisPokemon.

"Green…" Red said with a smile. Perhaps the fight was in their favor now.

Three childhood friends, right now facing death without any hint of fear. As long as they had each other, they could do wonders. The three airborne teens looked at their enemy, the enraged Arceus, and smiled. This was going to be the battle of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N I'm feeling kind, so I'm going to give you three chapters today.**


	30. The Third Orb

Emerald slowly traversed the crumbling stone floor with little ease. A single wrong step and all of his efforts would be for nothing. After several minutes of sneaking and tiptoeing past the fragile floor, he finally reached the end. With a sigh, he looked back at the floor.

"For a tower made of stone, it's not really that sturdy" Emerald joked to himself as he looked at his Pokedex

"It. Is. Ancient… Give. It. A. Break…" said Regigigas' voice from the Pokedex which only made Emerald sigh again

"Hey, no need to get touchy" Emerald stated before pausing for a moment "Wait a sec, how are you gonna get here? I'm sure you'll crush the whole place if you climb up!"

"Not. A. Problem…" Regigigas stated again before silencing, making Emerald worried

The walls started to shake madly as the giant white titan suddenly appeared from below, crushing the floor. When it reached Emerald's level, it stretched its hands out, holding onto the already weak walls with his long arms.

"You could have done that?" Emerald screamed in disbelief "Why didn't you just bring me along and do that from the beginning?"

"It. Was. Fun. To. See. You. Try…" Regigigas spoke as it made a robotic chuckle

Emerald groaned in frustration '_Out__of__all__the__robots__in__the__world,__I__had__to__get__the__one__with__an__attitude__'_ he thought

The two then looked at the door that was in front of them. This was it, their final destination. Emerald jumped onto the titan's back as it swung itself, landing exactly on the hard stone staircase that was still strong enough to support the robot's weight.

The robot then opened the door that led towards a chamber. Emerald gazed at the sight in front of him with awe. There was a giant snake-like dragon sleeping in the middle of the chamber surrounded by broken emerald shards.

"Rayquaza!" Emerald said, reading the information off of his Pokedex that he quickly took out "Lord of The Sky, awesome! If we get this guy on our team, we could easily beat up Archie! Now, how do we wake him up?"

"Your. Emerald. Shard…" Regigigas stated as he set the boy down on the floor.

Sadly, the boy seemed oblivious to whatever the robot was talking about. All he was doing was run around the dragon and poke it with a stick and throw rocks at it. With frustration, he threw a giant boulder to the creature, but only got as much as a shudder from the Pokemon.

"Ugh, get your lazy butt here and help me!" Emerald screamed, motioning to Regigigas "There's got a way to way to wake him up, right?"

"I. Told. You…" Regigigas tried to say but was still ignored by Emerald "You. Must. Use. The. Emerald. Shard. On. Your. Forehead…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever" Emerald muttered as he picked up some dirt to fill up his E-Shooter "Say, is this thing born here?"

"No…" Regigigas said after a moment, thinking it might be best to play along "He. Is. Created. From. The. Ozone. Layer… Not. On. Any. Mortal. Grounds…"

"Wait, did you just call me a mortal?" Emerald screamed, thinkingthat he was just insulted

Regigigas sighed again and picked up Emerald, making the boy fight back in defence. If he didn't want to listen nicely, Regigigas had no choice but to _force_ Emerald to do the correct awakening procedure.

With one of his metallic arms, he yanked the green diamond shard on Emerald's head and placed it on the palm of his hands. It then threw the boy straight into the pile of broken diamonds. Emerald wanted to scream, but stopped when he saw the shard on his hand dance.

"What the-?" Emerald started to say but stopped once more

All the diamond shards surrounding him too started to dance. One by one, the pieces flew into Emerald's hand and connected with his own piece. When the final piece had connected, a green sphere was sitting in Emerald's hands.

"Whoa! So that's what you had to do!" Emerald said joyfully "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Ungrateful. Jerk…" Regigigas muttered, knowing fully well that Emerald wasn't paying any attention

The Green Orb started glowing; creating a soft yellow silhouette that looked like the symbols that were marked around Rayquaza's armour. Emerald got up, leaving behind the E-Shooter on the floor of the cavern. It didn't matter, this thing was much cooler than the old weapon.

The closer Emerald got to the snake-like Pokemon, the stronger the orb glowed. It glowed so bright when he was right in front of the Pokemon that Emerald thought he needed sunglasses. As if it was an order, Emerald tapped the orb on Rayquaza, making it rumble.

Emerald backed away and turned to Regigigas, expecting to see the creature backing away in fear too. Strangely, the titan only bowed awkwardly, as if greeting a long forgotten ruler of an equally long forgotten kingdom. Emerald did what he did best: panic. The boy started to run around the robot, screaming at the top of his lungs.

The room stopped rumbling, shaking Emerald out of his panicking trance. When he looked at the titan hovering peacefully in front of him, Emerald was speechless. What does a kid say to The Lord of The Sky?

"Show. Him. Some. Respect…" Regigigas muttered again, slapping Emerald hard on his head

Emerald yelped in pain and looked in front of him again. There he was, the supposed saviour of the world. The only thing that could make this worse was if it turned out that there was actually some kind of God Pokemon that was running amok killing his friends one by one. Still, what were the chances of that?


	31. Comrades

Sapphire and Crystal both struggled to escape from their attacker. In the course of several minutes, they had managed to dodge attacks ranging from fireballs to boulders and even ice shards. Strangely, all the attacks came from the samePokemon. The samePokemon… that led them to their doom.

"It's funny, really" said the female that was standing casually behind herPokemon"How you two both fell for the same trick. It's amazing to know that Ditto here could change forms, so I just had to ask it to change my face and ta-da! You both fell for it"

"This isn't really a fair fight!" Crystal yelled, dodging a boulder and kicking it back at the attacker

"Fair? It's two-on-one for crying out loud!" the girl joked again "If anyone's playing unfairly, it's you two!"

The Ditto stopped attacking, taking the form of a mantis with razor sharp scythes instead of arms. With a single swipe, the boulder that was hurtling towards it was sliced in two. Crystal shuddered, she was finally fighting a formidable foe.

Sapphire charged the mantis head on, not even trying to check her Pokedex on any information on the enemy. She knew it was worthless anyway, it would just change forms again before Sapphire could beat the crap out of the form it was before.

Just as Sapphire was about to reach it, the mantis jumped, leaving Sapphire to try and attack the girl instead. She never got the chance as Ditto fell back to the ground, this time as a rhinoceros covered in brown and orange stone armor. Sapphire slammed head first into the creature, making her fall back from the pain and exhaustion. When she managed to open up her eyes, the girl had gone and the Ditto had changed forms once again.

A yellow pangolin stood where the stone rhinoceros had until recently. The only difference was that this pangolin had sharp spikes coming out of its back. Sapphire swore and made a backflip, hoping to escape and try to attack it again. She barely made it to the ground when the pangolin curled up into a ball and ricocheted off the walls, creating craters wherever it landed.

"Come on, is that the best you two could do?" the girl laughed, making her prey even more enraged

Crystal helped Sapphire up and watched as the spiked ball bounce around. After several crucial minutes, she kicked a stone the size of her fist towards the pangolin, making it drop on the floor.

The two knew it was no time to rejoice but still wished that they could. ThePokemonhad once again gotten up and took the form of a humanoid creature decked in fire themed armor. Two cannons were placed where his hands were supposed to be.

"Fire in the hole" Sapphire muttered

The creature aimed both cannons at the girls and fired two burning streams of fire towards the girls. The attack continued on for about ten seconds before finally the creature stopped, admiring the crater it had created.

"Oh, and the fun was just about to get started!" the brunette girl joked as she turned around, ready to leave "Come on, Ditto. Let's see how Latios is doing-"

"Gotcha!" said the voice of Crystal from behind her

The teenage girl barely got the chance to turn around when a powerful kick connected straight with her back, making her stagger forwards. The Ditto wanted to help its master, but it too was attacked. An enraged Sapphire was pushing him until he finally slammed into the very crater he had created.

"Whoo! We did it!" Sapphire said, jumping over to Crystal and giving her a high-five "Who knew these guys were easy once you got the hang of it"

Their celebration was short lived as two powerful streams of water connected with the girls, sending them flying and hitting the wall. When they opened their eyes, the brown haired girl was staring at them with a seductive smile.

"My, my. Aren't you two tough" she said with mock admiration "Too bad I'm going to have to kill you, you two would have made great members ofTeamAqua"

She pulled out a hunting knife from the bag she had slung across her shoulder. After brandishing it for a moment, she lifted it high into the air, letting the light shine upon it. The Ditto, now in the form of a blue tortoise with two cannons in his shell came out of the crater and smiled, knowing that the two were as good as dead.

"The name's Blue, by the way" the girl joked "You know, just in case you wanted to haunt me in the afterlife"

She pulled her hand down, ready to kill the two girls with the hunting knife and adding it to her number of kills. She barely reached their chests when a rumbling noise surprised her, making Blue drop the weapon.

"No… it can't be!" Blue started to scream "There's no way Latios could be don now!"

She was right, actually. A side of the wall broke down, showering dust all over the scene. When the dust cleared, a boy in a red scarf stood coughing, holding on to the large triceratops with a square armored head next to him.

"Did you have to be so rough" a sleepy voice said between coughs, making the triceratops rumble.

"Dia?" Sapphire yelled enthusiastically and looked at thePokemonnext to him "That… That's the thing I sensed back in your restaurant!"

"Eeyup" Diamond said as he fixed his hat "You messed with me and my food, so me and Don here are gonna make you pay!"

Blue recalled being there when the boy was captured along with his friends. In fact, she was given the privilege to destroy the restaurant. She guessed that the boy coming back must have been karma.

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Blue laughed, still pushing Crystal and Sapphire close to the walls to avoid them from escaping "What're you gonna do? Make me laugh to death?"

Diamond stiffened his hold on the triceratops and climbed on. He was usually known as the funny one when making manzais with Pearl. But no one, _no__one_, insulted that fact without even listening o any of his jokes yet. The boy climbed up on the dinosaurPokemon's back and ordered it to charge, aiming straight towards the teenage girl.

He was only halfway there when aPokemonblocked his path, the same turtlePokemonthat Ditto was in the form of. In the huge confusion, Sapphire bit Blue's hand with her fangs and pulled Crystal away as Blue treated her hand. As quick as she could, Sapphire took out her Pokedex and scanned the triceratops.

"Bastiodon" Sapphire read as quick as she can "It's strongest when angry and could crush brick walls when charging"

Crystal shuddered as she listened to the description of Diamond'sPokemoncompanion. Her fears were only made worse when she saw that the turtlePokemonthat Ditto was taking form of easily block thePokemonfrom moving.

Blue made another laugh and made a majestic summersault, landing right on top of Don's back. An audible gulp could be heard as Diamond raised his trembling fists. He wasn't adept in hand-to-hand combat.

"Sapph, you take on thePokemon" Crystal ordered, earning a nod from Crystal "I'll go help Dia"

* * *

Diamond tried his best to fight back, only to be blocked off by the crafty Blue who simply avoided the attacks. The boy tried to punch again but missed as Blue disappeared completely, baffling Diamond. He was just about to turn around and see if she was there when suddenly Blue appeared in front of him, stroking his chin with one finger.

"Now, now" Blue said softly "You don't want to hit _me_ right?"

Diamond gulped some of his saliva, unsure as to what was going on around him. Before he could respond, Blue had pushed the boy off of his Bastiodon, making him tumble onto the floor. Blue laughed again as she looked back at the boy.

"Boys" Blue smirked, waving her long brown hair "Gets them all the time"

Her laughter was cut short by a hunting knife that she barely managed to avoid by an inch. Looking around, she noticed Crystal who was standing exactly where the knife had been, the place she had dropped it. Blue smiled and summersaulted off of the Bastiodon, falling right in front of Blue.

"So, you wanna play too?" Blue smirked

* * *

The two cannons on Dittos back rumbled to life as it charged energy in it. Bastiodon, sensing the attack coming, slackened his attack, making him weak enough to be thrown back by Ditto's strength. When he got up again, the Ditto was standing on all fours, water already prepared to be shot at thePokemon.

Don closed his eyes, prepared to take on the attack. Instead, he heard a huge explosion. Opening his eyes, Don was surprised to see the tortoisePokemonlying on his back. Its cannons were filled with debris, probably blocking the water from coming out and making the cannons explode instead. Behind the Bastiodon, Sapphire stood throwing a rock into the air and catching it. Her face had a proud expression plastered on.

"Ready for round two?" she asked as she threw the stone towards the tortoise, agitating it

The Ditto got up again and changed form, turning into a floating black head covered with ice. It tried to glare at Sapphire and Don with its menacing face but never got the chance. All he managed to see was the Bastiodon soaring through the sky and slammed into the Ditto, making it fall unconscious.

Sapphire dusted the dirt off of her clothes as she looked at the two dizzyPokemon. Looks like she won round two; and she didn't even need to break a sweat. Apparently, Don was the only thing Sapphire could think of throwing, but it did work out quite well.

She walked over to the twoPokemon, wanting to know if Ditto would come out and transform again. Strangely, the only things there were Bastiodon and a slimy pink blob. Sapphire picked up the blob and spun it around, laughing as she did so.

"_This_ is your true form?" Sapphire laughed "It's hilarious!"

The Ditto and Bastiodon both stared at each other and nodded. The one thing both of them agreed on: The fact that they were terrified of Sapphire.

* * *

Crystal tried fighting the psychotic ninja-like girl with her own attacks but gained little results. Whatever she did, Blue managed to avoid with little trouble. After several minutes, she started speaking up.

"What's your actual plan?" Crystal asked, still continuing her attacks

"What do you mean by that?" Blue asked back

"Your boss wants to flood the world, right? So what's the point I ruling a world full of fish?"

That made Blue stop attacking for a moment. What _was_ her initial plan? What was going to happen after they won?

That small moment of hesitation was all Crystal needed to counter attack, kicking Blue square on the stomach and made her roll around. She finally hit Diamond on the chest and they both staggered, Diamond falling on top of Blue.

* * *

**A/N Triple chapter special complete.**


	32. Galactic Battle

"Charizard, burn it down!"

"Aero, Giga Impact!"

"Freesuke, try a Silver Wind attack!"

The three Pokemon followed their partners' orders, wanting no more than to defeat the demonic God Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus had other things in mind. With a laugh and a wave of its hoof, the Pokemon created a wall of Earth that easily deflected all of their attacks. Another wave, and rocks started flying towards the six heroes.

"That. Is. IT!" Red yelled as he got up

The raven haired boy had faced the Pokemon the longest, yet here he is getting thrown around like a rag doll. Red looked at his friends and back to Aero, giving it a nod which was half heartedly responded to it. There was only one way to end this fight.

"Aero…" he said as he got on the Pokemon's back "Take Down!"

"Red, don't try to be a hero!" Green yelled when he too had awoken

The wise words were not enough to stop Red and his reckless attack. Instead, it only seemed to make him fly much faster than before. Arceus, noting the boy's enthusiasm in killing him, changed the colour of the ring again, making it a golden shade. Red remembered that it meant that he was about to unleash an electric-type attack.

The sudden transformation made Aero hesitate, knowing that it was weak to electric attacks. Red simply patted the Pokemon on his back and gave a dry smile, it was all or nothing.

"We're in this together, pal" Red whispered to Aero, giving it inspiration to continue moving

Green could only watch as he watched his childhood friend attempt his suicidal attack. He wanted to join the attack, to get on his Charizard and fly after Red. As he got up, he saw Yellow had also started to rise.

"Red…" Yellow muttered, helping Freesuke up "Wait…"

The boy watched as Yellow struggled on her feet, trying to run after Red. Sadly, she fell back down every tie she did. When Charizard had stood up, Green grabbed Yellow by her wrist.

"I know you love him" Green said matter-of-factly "So why don't you tell him?"

Yellow gulped and looked back at Red, who was getting closer and closer to Arceus. Arceus too was charging his attack, wanting to kill Red and Aero as well. Yellow struggled back the tears in her eyes and stood her ground.

"I love you, Red!" the girl screamed, despite knowing that Red was either too far away or is going to be dead soon to care.

* * *

While flying on Aero's back, Red couldn't get the tugging feeling that he was missing something. Something which is very important to his life. With a sigh, he continued his reckless attack.

The boy had loved Yellow ever since they were still children, but never told her in fear that his love wouldn't be taken into consideration. Now, he regretted that decision. Maybe when this war was over, he would tell her. Yes, that would be the perfect plan.

Arceus, realising that his threat was not even taken into consideration, continued on with the attack. He took a step forward and shot the largest thunder storm towards the two. He laughed menacingly as he watched the attack connect with Aero, burning him to a crisp.

His laughter died as quickly as it came when he saw Red appear above him. That was when Arceus realise what the boy had actually planned. The Aerodactyl's attack was just a ruse, a distraction if he must say. All the while, Red was planning on killing Arceus with is bare hands.

Red made a strong kick, making the so-called God Pokemon stagger and fall hard on his back. Red then continued to beat the living crap out of Arceus, violently punching it without a second's thought.

"Pathetic imbecile!" Arceus roared, sending a gust of wind that pushed the boy off of him "I will show you what would happen if you mess with _God_!"

Long vines erupted from the ground, wrapping itself around Red's limbs. The harder he tried to resist, the stronger the bonds became. As Red tried struggled to escape from his capture, his entire life flashed before his eyes.

A sharp pillar made of wood erupted behind Red's back, stabbing Red through the back and past some very vital organs. After a moment of silence, the pillar emerged out of Red's chest, blood covering most of it. The spear was pulled back, leaving behind a massive hole where most of his body used to be.

"Your futile attempts shall only lead to more deaths" Arceus bellowed, throwing the dead body of Red away with a huff "Stop now, or suffer the consequences!"

"Not gonna happen!" Green yelled, his usually calm and collected face was filled with rage and anger.

Arceus looked upwards, glaring emotionlessly at the boy who had finally gained enough strength to get back on his Charizard and was flying overhead. The dragon Pokemon shot a large fireball towards Arceus, scattering dust everywhere. When the dust had cleared, Arceus was still standing proudly.

Before Arceus could make another insult, he felt a weak punt on his rump. The being slowly turned, preparing an attack to kill whoever had the guts to attack him. What he met instead was a shovel to the face.

"How do you like it now, chump?" said a male boy as he threw the shovel aside.

Yellow, still wiping tears off of her face, looked at the boy in amazement and realised she knew him. Perhaps it was his green scarf, or his hairstyle that was curved up in two strange angles, but she knew the boy. He was accompanied with an orange otter-like Pokemon that had two tails and a yellow life preserver thing growing around its neck.

"You are a fool" Arceus mocked as he changed the colour of his ring again

"Well, looks like you were fooled by a foolish fool, you fool!" Pearl joked as he grabbed onto the Pokemon's flipper and dashed off "Come on, Zellord. We've gotta run!"

* * *

**A/N And so we are nearing the ending as we speak**


	33. Ignited Flames

Blow by blow, they all connected to Gold's body. How could this happen? Just mere moments ago, he was beating the crap out of the red haired boy. What actually made him become the punching bag now? From the corner of his eyes, Gold saw a fainted Black sprawled on the floor. In the end, he couldn't take any more damage and fell to the floor, panting. He then felt a boot on top of his head.

"Any last words?" Silver asked with a smug smirk

"Yeah" replied Gold, who had tears running down his cheeks "Thanks for being a great friend all this time, Silver. I really appreciated it"

Gold's words struck Silver's heart like poisonous arrows. For a moment, he couldn't move nor think. The only thing in his mind was flashbacks from his childhood, playing around with Gold and their partners.

Why were they fighting? It didn't seem… natural anymore. Whatever caused them to fight in the first place, Silver had long forgotten it. Looking back, he saw four flashes: two red and two black, zooming around, dealing blow by blow. Strangely, their screams don't sound menacing anymore, just friendly. Like friends playing a fun game.

Silver finally dropped onto his knees. His mind racing, making him think much harder than before. Soon, he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the smiling face of Gold and Black staring down on him.

"Chill out, we're friends right?" Gold said as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah… friends" Silver simply replied

"I guess it's my fault for causing all this mess in the first place. If I didn't hit on your girlfriend, maybe we won't be fighting"

"Lyra? Well, I guess she could rest in peace now"

"Killed, eh?"

Black stared at the two having a conversation. Thinking that it was best not to interfere, he ran over to the Pokemon, telling them that they had to stop now. They had to get Ruby and White. Hopefully they were done with their mission.

* * *

Ruby stared at the beast in front of him with awe. There stood Groudon, menacing as ever, but eyes closed. A few strides away, the red orb was glowing weakly on a stone pedestal. A wide smile soon appeared on Ruby's face.

"Beautiful, right?" Ruby said to the girl behind him "Imagine, we're gonna control this baby and kill off that damn asshole, Archie!"

"D-Don't you think it's a bit too easy?" White stuttered "I mean, a creature with the power to control the Earth, left unguarded?"

"Maybe Maxie never thought we would get this far" Ruby said as he walked towards the orb "Listen, White. We didn't come all this way, fight all these fights, just to run away! I trust Celebi's prophecy and I'm gonna make sure it happens! Too many people died in this war, White. You know that!"

"Don't pity the dead, Ruby, pity the living" White said with a sad tone as Chura jumped in front of her "And above all, those who live without love"

"Great to see you idolise Dumbledore" Ruby said with a laugh as he stopped in front of the pedestal.

Carefully, he picked up the orb, earning no resistance. He was just about to make a triumphant yell when the red orb started glowing brightly, engulfing the entire room in a bright light. White screamed, Groudon roared, Chura shocked everything around it. When the light vanished, uby was still standing still, holding the orb.

Panic could be seen in White's eyes. Groudon had awoken. Why wasn't Ruby running away? Was he actually brave enough to stand up to the titan? White just managed to take a step back when Groudon moved its muscular arms, lifting Ruby up and placed him on his head. That's when White realised everything was wrong.

Ruby's eyes were glowing red. Not just his irises, but his entire eyes. White tried to run away, but she and Chura were both lifted up by Groudon using only one hand.

"Ruby, listen to me!" White yelled but may have just been talking to a brick wall "The orb's controlling you, Groudon's controlling you!"

Groudon, probably tired of hearing the girl's screams, closed his fist. The sound of bones cracking made White wince. Who's bones just broke? Her's, or Chura's? All White could do was just limp weakly and watch as Groudon destroyed the ceiling with his free hand and escaped into the outside, throwing the two back into the base.

* * *

"Come on, this way!" Silver yelled from on top of Latias' back.

The three of them were riding on top of the two flying Pokemon. Gold and Silver on Latias while Black brought the two smaller Pokemon on War. Explotaro and Weavile seemed to be taking this ride rather joyfully and were playing an explosive game of tic-tac-toe with their elemental powers.

"Hurry, Ruby could be seriously hurt right now!" Black yelled to the others

"Relax, I'm sure the kid's fine!" Gold replied happily "It's you girlfriend I'm worried about, she doesn't seem to be the fighting type of girl"

"As long as they didn't do anything rash like picking up the orb they'll be fine" Latias said with her sweet, silky voice "The orbs have a lot of power in them. Anyone not prepared would be overpowered by its sheer power!"

They barely made it past another wall when the sound of the roof breaking could be heard. Suddenly, White and Chura's bodies fell through the ceiling, causing the flying Pokemon to stop.

"White!" Black screamed as he jumped off his Braviary and ran to his girlfriend's aid "What happened?"

"Ruby… touched orb… light… Groudon…" White said, trying her best to make out the words.

"Well, Latias. You just _had_ to say that" Explotaro said with a strict expression

Silver quickly checked both the girl and her arachnid. Turning to his childhood friend he shook his head.

"The spider's dead, but White's okay" he then proceeded to touch the girl's chest "Ribs are broken, though"

"Well, what are we waiting for, come on!" Gold yelled as he ordered Latias to pick up Silver. Black jumped onto War's back with White on tow.

They barely flew away from the base through the gaping hole when a man's screams could be heard from within. Silver stopped the two fliers and tried to listen to the voice.

"Sounds like Maxie" he said as he turned to Gold "Think we should save him?"

"Nah, let him die" Gold replied as he crossed his arms "He deserves it"

"Yeah, but he's still human right?" Black retorted.

"I'm thinking of a number" Gold said, earning confused glances from everyone "Here's a clue, it's the number of fucks I give for that guy"

"Is it one or more?" Explotaro asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"No"

They then sped off, leaving behind the screams of the people within the collapsing base. Silver knew, Team Magma's people weren't the only ones in the base. There were civilians. _Many_ civilians, but what could he do? They were busy trying to save the world anyway.

"Wait, why did you say 'no'? No one answered your question, right?" Black asked, making Gold shudder.

No one must know of his ability to talk to Pokemon.


	34. Raging Ocean

Crystal held back laughter as she watched her two friend's antics. Sapphire was playing with the pink gelatinous blob that was Ditto, the very creature that was about to kill them mere minutes ago while the Bastiodon cowered in a corner. Diamond, on the other hand, was lying on top of Blue. Crystal quickly ran to the boy and pulled him away.

An audible gasp came out of Crystal's mouth as she saw that a knife was sticking inside Diamond's chest, tearing some of his clothing. Without hesitation, she pulled out the knife, making the boy groan painfully. It was all her fault. She never should have tried to attack Blue using a living being, it was completely idiotic.

"Dia, Dia are you okay?" Crystal yelled, praying that the boy was still breathing "Speak to me!"

"Sorry..." a female voice said behind her

"What, why?" Crystal said as she looked back, confused as to why Blue was asking for forgiveness "You're the one who tried to kill us!"

"I... was only following orders" Blue said as tears streamed down her cheeks "Wait, come back!"

Crystal had stood up, cradling the injured boy in her arms. Forgive her? HAH! When Hell freezes over! As she walked towards the hole that Diamond had created two arms held her back.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Blue said, crying harder than before.

"You attacked us, attempted murder, injured my friend and now you're asking me to forgive you?" Crystal yelled "Why I oughta-"

"Hey, guys" Sapphire's rough voice broke up Crystal's next few words. A cowering Bastiodon was being pulled by her with one hand while Ditto was twirled playfully in the other "What's goin' o- HOLY SHIT!"

Sapphire ran towards the injured boy, dropping the two Pokemon in the process. After a few moments of silence, she turned towards Blue, fangs bared and claws ready to kill.

"Die, bitch!" Sapphire screamed as she tried to pounce on the girl, only to be pulled back by Diamond

"Platina..." Diamond muttered

"I ain't your girlfriend, now let me go!" screamed Sapphire but was only pulled tighter by Diamond

"Platina... Hole..." continued Diamond.

The three girls turned towards the hole and were quite surprised as to what they saw. Platina was riding on a majestic horse with a burning mane and tail which was trotting towards them. In her hands, an injured Latios could be seen.

"That's a Rapidash..." Sapphire said as she pulled out her Pokedex

"It looks... beautiful" Crystal said as well, gawking at the beast

"Why, hello again" Platina said kindly as she drew closer to them "Have you lot seen Diamond? He was supposed to go look for you two and-"

Her words stopped abruptly as she saw the said boy being cradled in Crystal's arms. Quickly, she laid the blue jet-like dragon on the ground and ran towards Diamond, fearing for the boy's safety.

"Diamond, Diamond! Please be okay..."

Crystal stared back at the teenager behind her. The expression on her face meant one thing 'I will not forgive you'. She slowly laid the boy down, making sure not to injure him even worse in the process. Diamond had finally let go of Sapphire who was in no mood to kill off the enemy anymore.

"Hey guys, maybe I could help" Latios said with a chuckle as he slowly hovered towards their location "I've got a good healing technique that could be what this kid here needs"

"Please do, sir" Platina said as tears fell onto her clothes "Please"

With a nod, Latios placed a hand on Diamond's chest. Slowly, but surely, a soft white glow started to appear on his hand as the wound disappeared. When the hand was lifted, the cut had disappeared. Several minutes passed until finally Diamond woke up, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"What happened?" he said lazily as he got up rather clumsily "Last thing I remembered, I was gonna die"

"I healed you, duh" Latios chuckled

The words didn't quite register into Diamond's mind as Platina suddenly hugged him, making his face blush a deep crimson colour. The others only smiled as the two friends shared the reunion, not wanting to interrupt them. When Platina had finally let go, Diamond was the first to speak up.

"So... where's Blue? Is she dead yet?"

All eyes turned towards a secluded corner of the room, where Blue and her Ditto were huddled up, trying to hide from the others. Diamond, being the kind boy he is, got up and walked towards the teenager. When he reached her, he held out an arm.

"Do you wanna help us?" he asked childishly

The sudden question caused Sapphire to explode, quickly jumping over to where Diamond stood and knocked him over. She stared the boy down with her sapphire eyes but Diamond barely showed any signs of fear.

"I trust her, why can't you?" he asked Sapphire

"Well for starters, she tried to **kill** you!" Sapphire screamed back.

Diamond shrugged and got back up. Everyone stared at him as he helped Blue up and led her towards the others. Crystal, still not wanting to trust the teenage girl, moved further away from her spot as Blue walked closer to them.

"Do you know where Archie keeps Kyogre?" Platina asked, wishing to be friends with the new girl as well seeing as Diamond was already trying to warm up to her.

Blue nodded and looked at her Ditto. The blob had somehow understood the command and transformed into a giant bull with an afro. After getting on the creature, she made a gesture with her hands, signalling the others to follow her.

There wasn't much left to do and they were all out of options. In the end, everyone agreed that following Blue was the wisest option they had and by their own means started to follow the former member of Team Aqua. Latios, whose body was still battered up, was carried around by Sapphire with inhumane strength.

They needed all the help they could get if they were going to save the world.

* * *

"So... this is it, right?" Sapphire asked from on top of Kyogre's back.

Blue had led the team into a vast chamber hidden deep within the base. At the very middle, a huge pool was formed where the sleeping figure of Kyogre lay. The blue orb hovered unsupported on top of the whale-like creature.

"Something seems... off" Platina noted from on top of her Rapidash.

"Yeah, we're in the base of the one and only Kyogre and not a single Team Aqua member's trying to kill us" Crystal said as she turned towards Blue "Other than you, of course"

Blue could only try to conceal her head behind her flowing brown hair.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Diamond asked, rubbing Don on the back seeing as the creature seemed restless.

"Sure I'm sure!" Sapphire said as she rubbed her hands together and got ready to make a grab for the sphere "Now watch me"

Effortlessly, she picked up the blue orb. Everyone else was just about to cheer in triumph when the entire room started to rumble. With a low roar, Kyogre had awoken and stared menacingly around him. Sapphire, still on top of the beast, seemed blissfully unaware of the situation.

"Come on, Sapph. We've gotta go!" Latios yelled as he flew over to the beast but was easily swatted back. That, plus his injuries, made Latios unable to move anymore.

The last thing Latios saw before he thought that it was all over were the giant teeth of Kyogre, aiming to swallow the dragon whole. Just when he thought it was all over, a hand picked him up and threw him towards the others.

Looking back, the blue dragon was surprised. Blue was riding a brown flightless bird with three heads, standing right where he was mere seconds ago. With tears flowing down her face, Kyogre ate the girl.

With another rumble, Kyogre burst through the ceiling, bringing with it a giant tsunami. Latios picked up Crystal as the Pokemon brought their masters out, trying their best to escape the wave. Don's powerful head burst through the walls, creating a shortcut for everyone to come out from.

"Blue... saved your life..." Crystal muttered towards Latios as they flew further away from the building

"Yeah, looks like she wasn't that bad, eh" Diamond joked from on top of Don, making the triceratops rumble with laughter.

The loud roar of Groudon and Kyogre shook everyone with fear. The war was about to begin.

* * *

**A/N I swear, this is quite a weak chapter, a little rushed too. Don't worry, the next one will make up for it... hopefully**


	35. Lord Of The Sky

Emerald staggered backwards as he took in the sight that was in front of him. The huge snake-like dragon, covered by a shining emerald armor, made a deafening roar that could easily rival the sound of thunder. In one fluid movement, Rayquaza picked up the panicking boy and lifted him to its face.

"State your business!" the deep, bellowing voice of Rayquaza boomed, echoing through the walls of the room.

"I don't know!" Emerald screamed in fear, covering his face with his long sleeves "Regigigas told me to come here, I swear! Don't eat me…"

"Regigigas…" Rayquaza echoed before looking at the white titan "Is it time?"

"It. Has. Been. A. While… Actually" Regigigas' joking robotic voice came from Emerald's Pokedex which the boy tried desperately to hide.

"I will thank you for waking me up, boy" Rayquaza muttered "But there is simply not enough time for that. The world must be saved first!"

Without haste, the snake-like Pokemon shot into the sky, a screaming Emerald in one hand. Regigigas barely had time to hold onto Rayquaza's tail as the creature flew faster and faster. The three flew through the sky with great speed and agility, looking down upon the destroyed and sunken battlefield below. The green dragon frowned upon the events and cursed to himself for sleeping in on the job.

"It was much easier in the past" Rayquaza spoke to no one in particular, although Emerald listened intently in fear of something terrible happening if he didn't "I wasn't bound to some idiotic sphere that could only awaken me if someone with a pure heart used it"

"How come you're bound to it, then?" Emerald shouted back, his voice being drowned by the wind surrounding them "I mean, you _did_ say it was much easier if you weren't right?"

"Humans…" Regigigas replied "Humans…"

Emerald didn't understand, was the robot insulting him or was that the answer to his question? He barely had time to ask again when Rayquaza had stopped mid air. Looking ahead, Emerald could make out the giant forms of Kyogre and Groudon battling ahead.

Besides those two, he could see another creature: A white horse with a coloured ring around its waist. The colour kept changing, making Emerald rub his eyes in confusion.

"Well, maybe I _do_ need glasses" Emerald joked "Everyone did say I was too awesome and near-sighted to join Team Aqua…"

"It's worse than I thought" Rayquaza roared, shocking both Emerald and Regigigas.

Rayquaza then looked at his tail, sensing that it was strangely much lighter than before. Maybe it was the fact that Regigigas had accidentally slipped off from the tail and was falling into the ocean in his shocked state. Emerald screamed for him, but Regigigas was too far away by then.

"He could take care of himself, boy" Rayquaza roared again "He is a strong Pokemon, nothing could shake him"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Emerald screamed back "Your shaking dropped him!"

"Silence!" Rayquaza screamed "It is Arceus which we must fear for right now!"

Emerald wanted to ask who Arceus was, knowing that he must have been pretty left out due to him being in that giant pillar for quite a while. Unfortunately, his question was lost when Rayquaza shot upward, flying so fast a mach cone appeared around him. When the two had reached a certain altitude, Rayquaza flew downward, the mach cone shrinking smaller the faster he got. Finally, the Pokemon zoomed forward, creating a loud sonic boom in the process. Emerald held on for his dear life. Why wasn't he dead yet?

The battlefield was much worse from below. Emerald noted the two titans fighting with two other teenagers on top, Ruby and Sapphire? Emerald didn't know, it was too difficult to see. Plus why would they fight? They were teammates right?

Emerald then looked at the white horse, what Rayquaza must have called 'Arceus'. It didn't look that menacing, a pathetic white horse with an armored face and a ring around his back. Then again, why were the people fighting him getting their asses kicked around? Okay, this was a bad situation.

And then there were the fighters, probably the prophecised group that Emerald had forgotten about. Each one had their own Pokemon, ranging from giant butterflies to armored triceratops and even cat-like Pokemon with ice coming out of its mouth and claws. Man, Emerald sure missed a whole lot of stuff.

"I will attempt to calm down the titans" Rayquaza told Emerald sternly "You take care of Arceus with your friends!"

"Wait, what-?" Emerald didn't have time to think once again as he was released from Rayquaza's grasp, making him drop towards the ground rapidly.

The boy's loud screaming continued on even until he was saved by a flying Latias with Gold sitting on top, his Quilava staring at the boy in a confused matter. Gold simply shrugged the event off and continued flying, not knowing if he should fight the demonic God Pokemon which spouted witty remarks every few minutes or two kick ass titans that were being controlled by his friends.

"So… since when was this kid buddies with Rayquaza?" Explotaro asked jokingly as he watched the being with amazement.

"Nah, I don't even know anymore" Gold replied, knowing that he was the only one that understood what Explotaro was saying

"We could find a way to defeat Arceus; his weakness must have been written down in the book back in the library!" Latias yelled through the sounds of fighting as she landed, hoping to put the new passenger down.

By then, Emerald had stopped screaming and was looking at the fighters even closer than before. Gold had two Pokemon with him, and was going to find a weakness for Arceus, no biggy. What about the others?

"You mean that big old book?" Gold said with a shocked expression "No way! I am _not_ reading that thing again!"

"You have to! It might be the only way!" Latias retaliated

"Fine… Hey, Short Stuff" Gold muttered, earning Emerald's attention "I'm gonna put you here, kay? I'll be gone about… thirty minutes tops!"

"More like three hours" Explotaro joked, earning a glare from Gold

Latias then took off after leaving the boy behind, still taking in his surroundings. He saw Gold followed closely behind by Crystal on another jet-like dragon, only blue in colour. He watched as Gold picked up a red-haired boy and his icy feline on the way and disappear through the horizon.

He then looked at the sky, where airborne teenagers were trying their best to attack Arceus from the sky. Black was on his Braviary, shouting orders and death threat towards the white Pokemon. He said something about avenging White, but Emerald barely had time to understand what he meant. The two were engulfed by a giant thundercloud which burst electricity. Emerald could only watch as the crippled and burnt forms of Black and War fell towards the ground, probably already dead.

A giant armored triceratops and a flaming horse ran past Emerald with a person on board each. They were headed towards Groudon and Kyogre by the looks of it, both titans which are strangely trying to attack the dragon instead. Only now, Emerald managed to take a good look, the people on top of the two destroyers _were_ Ruby and Sapphire.

Emerald finally looked back at the battle between Arceus and the remaining person fighting him, a guy on an orange dragon. He didn't have time to see what was going on, though, as the orange dragon and his partner were frozen in the sky and fell down, shattering upon impact with the ground.

Emerald didn't know just what to do right now. All he knew was right now; he was going to head towards Groudon and Kyogre.

"Come on, Platina" Diamond huffed from the Bastiodon's back "We've gotta hurry!"

"Please wait!" Platina called back "I am trying my best to catch up!"

They were racing towards the titans fighting, both who were now struggling against a snake-like Pokemon flying overhead. They were almost half-way there when Arceus' form teleported in front of them, blocking their path.

"Going somewhere, mortals?" Arceus bellowed, noting the feared expressions on his preys faces "I think no-"

His speech was once more interrupted by a sudden attack to his rump. Looking back, he saw a familiar blonde haired boy and his orange otter. Arceus' face was filled with rage when he recalled a somewhat similar event happening before.

"Looks like the fool was fooled by the foolish fool again!" Pearl joked again, holding onto his Floatzel and jumped into the ocean, followed closely behind by Arceus in fury "Shake him off, Zellord!"

Diamond and Platina were just about to praise their good fortune when Diamond felt something land behind him. Looking back, he saw a boy in oversized green clothes sitting behind him. His face was stern, but failed to hide the form of the joker he really was.

"I don't care WHAT is going on right now" Emerald said before both could question him "Just get there, okay"

Diamond nodded and patted Don on the head, making the Pokemon run forward. Platina, riding her Rapidash, followed behind as quickly as they could. Emerald looked back at Rayquaza, realising that the green dragon had finally managed to calm down both titans. Ruby and Sapphire were both safe in Yellow's care, right on the ground below both titans. It was then that Emerald realised that there was another girl in the picture, White. She seemed weak, though, and she was being cradled in Yellow's arms.

"Guys, are you okay?" Emerald said as he jumped off from Don's back, hoping that his two closest friends were still alive.

"Yeah, peachy" Sapphire muttered to him "Really, really peachy"

"Who else is alive?" Ruby asked, although his voice sounded shaky. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he tried to kill some of them as well.

"Yellow's here with White, so are Dia and his girlfriend" Emerald said, making Diamond blush madly "Pearl's trying to buy us some time and Gold took Crys and some red-haired kid to go find this book"

"So that's 11 still alive…" Ruby muttered "Three more are going to die today; it could be any of us"

"We're ready" Diamond said, thumping his chest for emphasis "When are we going to fight?"

The water surrounding the group exploded, ejecting Pearl and Zellord and making them fall in front of them. Sapphire and Ruby both looked at their titans, earning nods from both of them. Rayquaza picked up Emerald and placed him on his head. Yellow, though, fluttered away with White in tow. She was tasked with keeping the crippled girl safe until the fight was done.

"Now" Ruby said as Groudon picked him up in one hand and charged the God-like Pokemon.

* * *

**A/N Mass murder session! Whoo! I don't even know why I even right these Author Notes anymore, it's not like anyone even reads these. This thing seemed longer on Word, anyway. Did it shrink or am I just that paranoid?**


	36. Memoirs Of The Past

The two Eon Pokemon flew swiftly though the skies, heading towards their future destination. They had no time to admire the scenery, for the fate of the world was currently at stake. Maybe once this whole ordeal was finished, they could relax and enjoy the view.

Silver looked around, surprised as he noted some familiar scenes as they flew overhead. Despite the flooded situation, Silver could still barely make out the mountains and forests that the ground once had. His curiosity finally got the better of him as he finally asked Gold where they were headed and why the scenes looked so familiar.

"Of course it's familiar, we've been here before" Gold answered, smiling as he watched Silver's confused face

"You still didn't say where we were going" Crystal said, wanting no more than to know where the boy and his Pokemon were taking them

"Remember when Archie attacked us back in Mt. Silver and Onion Head saved me?" Gold asked Crystal who nodded in response

In truth, Crystal had tried her best to forget that certain event. The state of fear she was in as Gold disappeared, the confusion as to what Celebi had done, the chaos of Archie striking blow after blow as he tried to kill them, everything. For Gold to raise the topic again, it must have been important.

"Well, Onion Head sent me to the past" Gold said as he patted Explotaro on his head

"That would explain a few things" the Weavile muttered, making Gold chuckle

"I read a book there, ("You read?" Explotaro exclaimed) a book about Arceus" Gold finished off "But I didn't get to finish it"

"Now we're gonna try to find the book and finish it, eh?" Latios finished off

"Correct, brother" Latias exclaimed as they flew further

The group flew faster and faster until finally Silver realised where they were going: New Bark Town, his childhood hometown. The red haired boy glanced at Gold, sending a message to the raven haired boy which the boy nodded to.

"If you're thinking of New Bark Town's library, we're here" Silver said, pointing towards a building that was barely visible through the ocean.

Latias and Latios both fired twin beams of energy, striking the surface of the sea. The lasers shot clean through the rippling water and left a path that was wide enough for them both to fly through.

The two Pokemon flew through the front doors of the library just as the ocean started connecting again. Crystal quickly jumped off and slammed the doors shut, barely stopping the water from flowing in. To add protection to the door, Gold slid his indestructible billiard cue through the handles. After Explotaro molded the doors together, Weavile froze the doors just as Crystal let go, freezing the trickles of water that had managed to slip through.

"I'm guessing we have about four minutes" Silver stated "Go find that book, we'll buy you some time"

The team nodded and split up. Gold headed for the book shelf which held the book while everyone else tried to stop the place from collapsing. They knew that the safety of the world depended on Gold's ability to read the book as quickly as possible.

* * *

Regigigas lazed around as he slowly drifted towards the bottom of the ocean. Its mind slowly wondered whether he would die of rusting thanks to the ocean. However, the titan's body was still slick and shiny, no signs of rusting visible at all.

'_Oh. The. Comedy. Value. Of. The. Situation…_' Regigigas thought as his feet finally reached the ocean floor

The humongous titan started moving its body, noting the fact that it could still move normally. It moved forward a few steps and stopped abruptly, it had seen something from the corner of his eyes; all seven of them. The titan moved and stared at the item, a giant rusty chain stuck to the bottom of the ocean.

'_Yes… This. Is. What. I. Am. Made. To. Do_' Regigigas thought once again

The lumbering titan ran slowly towards the chain, trying to speed up as fast as the ocean would allow it. When the titan had reached the chain, it grabbed the rusty item and tugged with all his might. He didn't know why, but he had the strangest idea that he was supposed to pull it.

Regigigas moved again, hoping to speed up the process as fast as he could. The ocean had other plans for him, as it slowed down his progress and the currents only made it worse. There was no time left, he wanted to be there to see the world heal, and this chain was going to do its part.

* * *

Gold skimmed through the pages as fast as he could, skipping any unimportant text and scanned the pictures with awe. He had just reached the final chapter when a soft hissing noise could be heard, making him stop. That didn't sound too good.

Stating the situation to Latios, who was nearest, the Eon Pokemon flew away to look for the disturbance. He flew all around the library until finally it found the source, a leaking pipe.

"Crap…" Latios muttered as he held the pipe, trying to stop it from leaking "Weavile, get over here! Stat!"

The feline Pokemon appeared out of thin air right next to Latios and cursed silently. Using its ice-type attacks, the Weavile managed to freeze the leak just in time. The two sighed again and turned towards Gold.

"Hurry up, Gold!" Weavile screamed as he ran away, trying to look for more ways to buy them their much needed time

"Almost done!" Gold screamed back, making both Silver and Crystal star at him in confusion

"The kid's getting mad" Silver muttered as he used a metal rod to lock a window into place

'_I can't believe I'm in love with a maniac…_' Crystal thought to herself as he stared at the wall which was already crumbling "We're not gonna make it-!"

"Done!" Gold screamed, shocking everyone in the room

The two Eon Pokemon wasted no time in collecting everyone. Latios went for Silver and Crystal while Latias went for the Pokemon and Gold. When they were all safe on their backs, Latios broke through the ceiling, followed closely behind by Latias and her group.

"Found Arceus' weakness?" Silver screamed as he shook his body, trying to dry himself off

"Sort of" Gold muttered, brandishing his billiard cue he had managed to save just before they escaped

"I'm not liking the sound of that" Crystal said "Didn't the book say anything to help us kill him?"

"No, ("Damn it!" cursed Explotaro) but it did say that there was a way to control him" Gold stated, recalling what he had just read "We need to find a place called Cerise Island"

"The place where Arceus' Elemental Plates are stored?" Latios asked, knowing the location only from legends

"Bingo" Gold continued "We get control over the plates, we get to _at least_ calm down that ass"

"Then we've gotta hurry!" Explotaro screamed, jerking his head forward "Shift into turbo, Hot Dragon Gal!"

Latias sighed, Gold was really rubbing off to Explotaro, and that wasn't such a good thing. Still, he was persistent and prepared to die for the world. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

The two Eon Pokemon flew as fast as the speed of sound, leaving behind only two red and blue blurs where they were several seconds ago. The fight was ending, they could feel it.

* * *

Even with the added power of the titan Pokemon, Arceus was still overpowering them all. Every attack they sent flying towards him, the demonic Alpha Pokemon only countered with his own elemental attacks.

Yellow only watched from afar, still cradling a limp White in her arms. She knew she wasn't much of a warrior and Freesuke was also not that strong. She stared back at the fray, and had quite a shock.

A stream of fire was headed towards Platina from behind, unnoticed by any of them. Yellow laid the weak girl in her arms to the ground and ordered Freesuke to fly there as fast as it can, hoping to save the heiress before it was too late. The two fluttered as quickly as the Butterfree's wings could take them which was quite fast despite the Pokemon being a butterfly.

"Watch out!" Yellow screamed, gaining the girl's attention.

Platina turned around and saw the stream of flame heading towards her. She gave a loud shriek and covered her face, bracing for impact. When the attack never came, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

The burning form of Yellow and Freesuke were in the path of the flame, making them take the attack full force instead. When the fire had died down, Platina jumped off of her Rapidash and ran towards the burnt girl. Ashes remained where Freesuke had once fluttered moments ago.

"Senior Yellow…" Platina muttered as she carried Yellow's deceased body

Most of Yellow's body was burnt, making it black and crippling. Her eyes were bulging and the mouth was wide open, still shocked by the burning feeling of the fire she had prepared to take on to save the young girl. Platina laid the body down and jumped back on Rapidash's back, she was going to make sure Arceus would pay for that.

Pearl and Diamond watched the battle from afar, noting the rage that could be seen in Platina's eyes. Diamond was on top of his Bastiodon's head, controlling its movements as the Pokemon charged.

"Dia, stone spike!" Pearl screamed making Diamond swerve away from the spike that had erupted from the ground

"Thanks!" Diamond screamed but widened his eyes in horror as he saw a giant earth-like hand erupt from the ground behind Pearl, slamming down onto the boy and his Floatzel.

Diamond rushed to his friend's aid, making sure to avoid any incoming attacks as he ran forward. When they had stopped, Diamond jumped off of the triceratops' back and pulled Pearl and Zellord away from some more incoming attacks. He wiped away some tears that were streaming down his face as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Ugh… When you think of war…" Pearl started to say but was held back by Diamond

"Hold your breath" Diamond tried to say but Pearl continued on

"When… you think of war…" Pearl said, hoping that Diamond would share one final manzai double act with him  
"When you think of war…" Diamond muttered  
"You think of… people dying"  
"I sure hope I don't become one of them, I can't even survive a food fight…"  
"Heh, I'm sure… you'll survive…" Pearl said, holding his friend's hand for the last time

The sweet reunion was cut short when they saw a giant wave heading towards them. Don, wanting to save his partner, nudged Diamond and grabbed him by the shirt. He then ran away, leaving a smiling Pearl and Zellord to take the impact of the wave.

"NO!" Diamond yelled, his words muffled with sounds of his sobs and tears

A slender green arm swept down from the sky and picked up the two and brought them to the sky. Diamond looked at the serious form of Emerald and Rayquaza who had just rescued them. Looking down, he saw Sapphire, Platina and Rapidash safe on Kyogre's back and Groudon, Ruby on his head carrying the weak body of White. They were going to regroup and prepare for the next round.

"We're not gonna make it" Sapphire screamed "That Gold better hurry up or I'm gonna-"

Her words were cut off by the sudden appearance of two blurs in the sky, red and blue respectively. Ruby made a smile and motioned them to stop a good distance away from Arceus. Apparently the God Pokemon too had to stop and catch his breath.

"Took you guys long enough" Ruby said after Latias and Latios dropped the teens and Pokemon on the ground

"Sorry, it wasn't an easy job" Crystal muttered, body still dripping wet but was slightly drier compared to before

Gold started to explain all the knowledge he had accrued, not skipping any of the important details. When he had finished, everyone else just stared in disbelief. How were they going to find Cerise Island?

As if on cue, the water behind them started shifting. Slowly but steadily, Regigigas appeared, carrying the huge chain. When the chain had reached its limit, Regigigas pulled again, making the water rumble. Out of the deepest parts of the ocean, a giant crystalline island with spikes emerging from several locations

"Okay, that's one problem solved" Gold joked as he tried to dry himself off.

By then, Celebi had dropped the time barrier and appeared before the group, a green glowing aura surrounded her. Ruby held out his hand, knowing what was to come. One by one, the others held out their hands too. Gold was just about to put his hand on top when he looked back at the others.

"Aren't you guys coming?" he asked warily

"No, we'll take care of Arceus here" Latias stated

"Yeah, go and have fun" Don grumbled in response

"We'll be waiting for your return" finished off Rapidash

Gold nodded to all of them and turned back to his friends, all of which were staring at him with concerned faces. Gold just laughed at their faces and placed his hand on top. Behind them, White grumbled weakly, she was gaining consciousness again but was still not strong enough to fight with them.

With a final nod, Celebi showered them all with green powder and after a burst of light, the group disappeared. The three titans looked back at Arceus, who was charging towards them with rage in his eyes. Regigigas slammed both of its fists, it finally got the chance to join the fight.

From afar, a pale yellow creature watched as the Pokemon fought the battle. Looking at the crystal island with awe, he wondered if the humans were alright. Setting the 'V' on his head on fire, the Pokemon flew away with the wings that were peculiarly placed on his rump.

* * *

**A/N This thing's ending soon... amazing. I never thought I would actually be persistent enough in finishing it. Oh well, at least we're coming to an end! Now, carry on with your lives, why are you even reading these author notes?**


	37. Final Frontier

Ruby looked around the chamber intently, hoping for the best that they wouldn't be ambushed. Around him, the seven remaining people looked around. This was it, their final battle. He looked at Gold, who for once looked as if he was prepared with what was to come.

"Heh, when do we get started?" Emerald asked, his body already shaking with adrenaline and fear

"Well, that depends" Crystal answered, looking at Gold for an instance "Gold here will have to tell us everything he knows and how to deal with 'em"

The thought that Gold of all people made Emerald laugh, thinking back to what he has done. Ruby simply sighed and looked at the raven haired boy, hoping for some reassurance. The teen simply laughed and looked at the team assembled in front of him.

"Sure, here's the deal" Gold started "Around this island, the Elemental plates are hidden. Our tasks would be to separate and find them all. When we get 'em, hopefully we could control Arceus out there"

"Wouldn't splitting up only make us easier targets?" Diamond asked, his body trembling with fear as the thought of the plan engulfed him

"There's no one in here if we're lucky" Silver muttered as he walked to one of the seven exits located around the chamber.

After careful planning, the group separated. One by one, Ruby watched as they exited, whether proud and ready like Sapphire or Gold or even scared and fearful like Platina and Emerald. Ruby sighed. After all this, they were going to be done. The fighting would finally be finished.

"Sapph, Hold up" Ruby called out to Sapphire before she could disappear through the series of tunnels

"Listen, wise guy" Sapphire yelled rather loudly as she ran back to Ruby, fists clenched in anger "The fate of the world is in danger, and you still have the guts to call me? You're pathe-"

Her voice died down when Ruby suddenly hugged her tightly, trying his best to hold back his tears. The two were at a loss for words, they only stood there, hugging for what they thought might be the last time they could embrace each other.

"If the prophecy's right…" Ruby muttered as he got tried to fix his composure "and one of us is gonna die, I wanna give you this"

In Ruby's hand, lay his strange hat. The gift made Sapphire look at Ruby with anger and shock. That was his favourite hat, worn to keep his scar hidden from the world. Why would he give it to Sapphire of all people?

"Ruby, this is yours" Sapphire muttered, realizing this is the first time they had a conversation without arguing "I can't take it"

"Just a gift to remember me by" Ruby said again as he forcibly gave Sapphire the hat "I really… like you…"

Now it was Sapphire's turn to be at a loss for words. After all this time, all the arguments, he actually thought about telling her this when they were probably going to die? Sure, typical of him to do that. There might not even _be_ a next time after this anyway.

Sapphire gave a knowing nod and ran off back towards her tunnel, clenching Ruby's dusted hat tightly in her hands. Yes, Sapphire liked him too. But now… Ruby was acting like he was sure _he_ was the one that might die. For all they knew, White might be the dead one due to her terrible condition. Sapphire choked up on her words as she muttered the only thing that came into her mind.

"I like you too…"

The boy looked at the wide chamber around him. It was large with nothing actually impressive anywhere within his range of sight. Other than the stalactites and stalagmites situated around the floor and roof of the cave like location, he might have just ignored the place completely. However, Gold thought so otherwise.

In the book he had read, a section had shown a roughly drawn map of the location. According to it, he was currently in the heart of the island, standing exactly in the middle. According to him also, a plate was hidden somewhere within the chamber.

Ruby laughed at the thought of the amazing book. How could anyone actually meet Arceus and write an entire book regarding the God of Pokemon, including tiny tidbits and information none of them would ever think of. In his mind, a picture of a red and blue alien Pokemon writing the book inside some giant translucent triangular device crossed as he laughed again.

Pushing the thought aside, Ruby quickly made a thorough search of the room. The Draco Plate, presumably one of the rarer and stronger plates Arceus had in his command, was hidden here. Ruby questioned why Arceus would never use the attack, and instead used about eight of the elements he had in store.

"Do you need _this_?" said a voice that made Ruby jump.

He wished he would never have to hear that voice ever again. It was the voice of the very person he had sought to defeat since the destruction of his village, and the revelation of the two titans which would one day become his allies. With his life quickly passing through his eyes, Ruby turned and faced the man he had longed to kill: Archie.

The man was laughing maniacally, holding up what seemed to be the purple plate Ruby knew must be the Draco Plate. Besides that, he seemed to be wearing a suit of armour and wore a glowing golden mask. A wide sword had been sheathed across his waist as he held up the plate which levitated on his palm, radiating a powerful force that made Ruby shake in fear.

"You!" Ruby screamed at the top of his lungs as he got into o defensive stance "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, the wonders you could do with this armour and mask!" growled Archie as he unsheathed the sword and pointed it towards Ruby "But that's not the point now, is it? Of course, it would be a wonderful story to tell, seeing as you are going to die by your own weapon anyway!"

Without hesitation, Ruby looked at the weapon pointed towards him. The sword looked very familiar indeed, what with the sharp silver blade, the dusty hilt, the blood stained on the metal…

"That's my sword!" the boy screamed once again, this time running towards Archie at full speed

Just as the scarred boy had reached Archie, there was a huge burst of light that quickly blinded Ruby. When the light had died down, Ruby gave an audible gasp. Archie was hovering in the air, surrounded by a purple aura that screamed power at him. The aura shaped itself into a form, making Archie look as if he was a giant winged dragon carrying a jagged broad sword.

"I took it from Groudon's foot fair and square!" Archie screamed in enjoyment again as he held up the sword "You should learn to handle your weapons better, _boy_"

With a final laugh, Archie lunged at his enemy and proceeded to slash violently with the sword, sending Ruby flying into the air and land on the floor with a thud. When Ruby had managed to get up again, Archie had his clawed foot on top of Ruby's chest and was pointing his claws towards him.

"Any last words, cunt?" Archie said with pure malice in his eyes.

There was nothing more Ruby could do now. Archie was in control of some powerful armour, his very own sword that Ruby had made sure he sharpened until it could slice through rocks clean through, a mysterious golden mask and now the Draco Plate. Worse, it seemed like Archie had absorbed its power, making him attain the powers and abilities of a dragon.

Remembering that action speaks louder than words, Ruby made a desperate grab for Archie. Anything, _anything_ would be of great use to him in his predicament. He was lucky, for at the time Archie had craned down in order to see Ruby's face as he made the final kill. The boy had managed to snag the mask, making the golden item resonate with power. A sudden burst of golden light later, and it was Archie's turn to be thrown back. To Ruby, it was all just karma acting on Archie.

After a moment if silence, the light had died down, revealing a panting Archie as he got back up, the purple dragon aura still glowing fiercely around him. This time, however, Ruby felt much warmer than before. It was as if the cold interior of Cerise Island had not fazed him and he was still outside. On further inspection, Ruby noted one thing: he too had a powerful aura resonating from himself.

"The Ignika…" Archie growled menacingly as he got lumbered slowly towards Ruby "It gives the user the ability to tap into his or her hidden strength, releasing it in the form of an aura. Of course, it would never work for someone like _me_. So naturally, I had to improvise with this Draco Plate here"

Ruby had had enough of Archie's shenanigans, and ran at full speed towards his enemy with pure malice gleaming in his eyes. He did not care what gave him the power anymore, nor the fact that he did not know what his hidden strength may be. All that he cared for was defeating Archie and savouring the blood of his enemy in the palms of his hands.

Okay, maybe that _was_ a little too farfetched.

As Ruby had reached Archie, he balled up his fists and punched Archie straight on his face, shattering the golden mask and revealing Archie's hideous face. The scarred boy tried to land another attack, a roundhouse kick, towards Archie's chest but was blocked by the demonic man's clawed aura hand. With more force than necessary, Archie threw Ruby into the wall, creating a giant crater where it once was.

"You're just as pathetic as I remembered you!" Archie laughed as he lumbered again towards Ruby "You don't have any friends helping you this time, you know. By the time they realise you're dead, they'll be-"

The man never had time to finish his grand speech however, as Ruby practically _exploded_. The boy's body erupted into huge flames that licked the walls and stalactites, sending them dropping towards Archie. He too was damaged highly by the sudden attack that he barely had time to avoid the onslaught of stalactites falling on top of him.

"Shut. UP!" Ruby yelled finally, his eyes literally burning with rage "What is it with you villains and your dramatic speeches?"

Ruby zipped forward, leaving a steaming trail of rainbow coloured flames behind him. When he reached Archie (who was still rubbing his head from the attacking stalactites) he sent a burning fist towards the man, making him fall to his knees barely breathing.

"A burning aura… fiery passion…" Archie muttered again as he clenched his stolen blade tightly in his hand "There is _no way_ I'm going to lose to the likes of you!"

Just as he said that, the man slashed upwards. An unwary Ruby was caught by the surprise attack and was pushed back, his shirt was slashed in the middle and his chest was bleeding like a river. Fortunately, this is a story and people tend to have more blood in their body than the seven seas themselves so Ruby paid it no heed.

Slowly standing back up, Ruby looked at himself and back at Archie, who was charging towards Ruby with his dragon tail trashing everything it could. In his final moments, Archie took flight and soared above the heroic boy, pointing the sword towards him with pure intention to kill. He surged forward; screaming at the top of his lungs for what he thought would be the _final_ final attack. However, this attack too was countered as Ruby sent a fireball towards the enemy, finally getting the hang of his powers.

He was just about to send a stream of fire when suddenly the area surrounding Archie was engulfed in flames, burning the man alive. When it had resided, Ruby saw a small creature floating towards him. A creature with cream fur and a bright orange fur…

"Victini" Ruby muttered

He didn't know how he knew the creature's name, but that didn't matter anymore. His items and especially his Pokedex were long forgotten when his bag was thrown away during the first blinding flash of light. He knew, however, that this Pokemon had come to help, to bring him good luck and assistance in defeating Archie.

"Thanks…" Ruby muttered again as Victini landed in front of him, just as Archie got up and screamed death threats towards the both of them.

* * *

**A/N Well, here we are. I hope you all have a Happy New Year. There's still about... three more chapters left. They're gonna come slowly, as in REAL slowly because I have school and all that crap. Hope you understand. In the mean time, why don't you read my other Pokemon fic, The Last Stand. It might not be about PokeSpe but it's still worth a read.**


	38. A Million Points Of Light

The dragonoid-aura covered Archie charged at Ruby and his new miniature companion, Victini, with little to no care for what was going to happen. With his spirit broadsword pointed forwards, the mad man was aiming to kill the two in the slowest and most painful way he could imagine. With a loud vicious scream, he thrusted the sword forward, trying to stab the two in their chests.

Ruby, already used to the obvious tactic, simply sidestepped to avoid collision. He did not, however, expect the man's tail to sweep across the floor, dropping the boy down. He looked back up, staring at the face of Victini that was covered with fear and anger. Fear for Ruby's diminishing form, and anger at Archie's actions.

The rodent Pokemon made a loud yelp and fired a ball of fire at Archie, one that was easily swatted away by the man's armoured battle aura. This was followed by Ruby making a summersault to get back up, all the while kicking newfound flames towards the man. Again, Archie simply swatted the flames away as if it were nothing.

"Feels like butterfly kisses!" roared Archie demonically, shaking the entire room.

Archie surged forwards again, this time with his bare claws pointed towards the two. As soon as he was close enough, Ruby and Victini combined forces to create a burning shield in front of them. Not too powerful, but still enough to throw the man backwards. This made the two companions add two and two together; teamwork.

Curling up into the form of a ball, Victini burst into flames. '_This is it' _thought Ruby as he grabbed the burning ball, recoiling a bit before realising that he could not feel the heat of the flames. He gave a smug smirk and threw the Pokemon baseball style. The burning creature quickly took the form of a fireball, flying through the sky aiming towards its target.

A loud huff could be heard coming from Archie as he used his sword to deflect the fireball, making it fly back towards Ruby. The boy, with his quick thinking, controlled the flaming ball with his pyro abilities and made it fly back at Archie. Greatly annoyed, Archie sent it flying back with his sword once more.

This continued on for several minutes; both sides sending the rolling Victini back towards the other._ SMACK_ Victini was flying towards Ruby. _FWOOM_ it was then going towards Archie. After a while, Archie got bored with this game of ping pong and decided to end it. Holding a clawed arm out, he grabbed the creature, making it stop.

Archie stared the cream and orange creature straight into its big blue eyes; eyes which were spinning dizzily from the rough game it was forced to play momentarily. The man was just about to make his trademark evil villain laugh when suddenly Victini turned green. What came next was NOT expected.

Victini literally _barfed_ onto Archie's face.

The Pokemon's vile act had made Ruby laugh loudly, holding his stomach to stop himself from puking out his last meal. Grunting came from Archie as the Pokemon in his hand also laughed, insulting him even more than ever. This made the man turn red from anger, his purple battle aura enlarge tenfold.

"You're not looking too good, eh Arch-" Ruby started to say before something soft connected with his head.

Slowly getting up, Ruby looked at the dangerous projectile that was thrown at him; Victini. There was award staring between the two of them for a moment before the heat of the battle came back to them. Looking up, Ruby had enough time to see Archie appear right in front of him and slash Ruby's face wildly with his claws, making him flinch while still holding on tightly to his partner. There was a loud crash; Ruby hit his head on the side of the cave.

Blood was dripping everywhere, making his once handsome face filled with blood. Still, Ruby had no time to worry about his looks and health, he had to make sure Archie was dead first before he did.

There once was a time when Ruby would spend all morning in his room, trying to make himself presentable to the people outside. He would ignore the constant calls from his parents and even the insults others have given him; he just didn't have a care in the world!

Sadly, that was the past. A past that was ruined by the very man in front of him right now…

"Victini, flame on!" Ruby yelled to the Pokemon, making it slightly quiver at the volume of the boy.

Still, the creature complied with the boy's wishes and engulfed himself in bright orange flames. Ruby did something similar, making battle armour out of flames for himself. When the two fire users connected flames, they were fused together. Ruby became the armour while Victini was the weapon.

Two sharp flames appeared on the flames surrounding Victini, making a 'V' form on Ruby's right arm. This made it look like Ruby was holding a clawed arm; a burning one that is. There was a short pause where the two enemies only looked at each other square in the eyes, daring the other to make a move.

Finally, Archie took it upon himself to deliver the finishing blow. He took out the giant sword and once more charged after Ruby, this time aiming to cut the boy in half. Ruby, being younger and more agile, simply spun out of the way and stabbed Archie in the back. There was minimal blood; most of the attack was blocked by the tough reptile scales that were protecting the man.

"Not bad" Archie said with mock admiration "For an ass like you…"

Another tail sweep caught Ruby off-guard, once again making him fall on his back. Before he could get up, a giant spiritual dragon leg was placed on his chest, limiting his movement. It didn't take a genius to know the leg belonged to none other than Archie.

"Too bad you're not going to live long enough to see your own demise" he said with a villainous grin

BOOM

CRASH

Archie's back exploded loudly. It turns out that Victini had dislodged himself from Ruby's arm once he realised about the predicament he was in. The attack that Victini launched was one of his deadliest attacks, V-Generate. Still, the tough armour that Arceus' plate provided was doing a pretty good job in saving its owner.

"TOUGH!" Archie yelled once more, turning around and stabbing the creature with his sword.

The sword pierced straight through Victini's chest, making blood pour out in large quantities. Ruby was too stunned to move despite bring freed from Archie's grasp. Victini, the one creature that had come to his aid in his final moments, was about to be killed. He probably had minutes, no, seconds before the rodent-like Pokemon was gone forever.

"FUCK THIS, BITCH!" an angry Ruby could be heard screaming behind Archie.

The man turned slowly around, expecting to see the boy fail at trying to kill him once more. He did not expect to see the very boy bursting with fire energy. The flames danced around him, making scorch marks on the floor as he made a step forward. Archie took one step back, sensing the rage in Ruby's pure white gleaming eyes.

The boy balled his fists and punched the former ruler of Team Aqua square on his face, turning it into a bloody pulp before the fist even connected. Rage stilled burned inside Ruby as he continued on sending blow after blow towards the enemy, sending the occasional fireball as well.

On the ground, lying helplessly as the battle commenced, was sweet little Victini. Despite the sword stuck in his chest, the creature still had one form of motivation that kept him going: determination. Yes, the Pokemon was determined to help Ruby, he has promised himself that. There was no way he was going to die now.

With all the strength he could muster, Victini slowly but steadily took the sword out of his guts. There was a small pause as Victini almost puked out his lunch, but he managed to hold it in. After several gruesome minutes (at one time, he even saw his small intestines slightly coming out of his chest), he managed to pull the sword out. Sticking it back onto the ground to his right, he started to use the one move that he was too scared to use before; Recover.

'_You don't need Recover'_ said Victini to himself with a mock tone as the soft green glow slowly fixed his flesh _'You're just a tiny kid, nobody's gonna hurt you that much. Heh, MY ASS! Good thing I stole this move from Arceus' TM collection when nobody was looking'_

Minutes felt like hours as the Pokemon tried drastically to fix himself up. The sounds of Ruby and Archie duking it out in the background wasn't helping much either. In fact, it only made the Pokemon rush even more than needed. After all, the longer he waited to heal himself, the less liely Ruby needed his help.

… Hey, the kid was in a berserk rampage, wasn't he?

As soon as the hole disappeared (only the blood was left from the previous sword cut), Victini jumped straight back into action and floated onto Ruby's head. Without the white hat, his head was actually pretty soft. However, there was more time to talk about hair another time. This time, shit is about to get serious.

Ruby must have sensed the Pokemon suddenly appear on his head, as he had stopped his constant attacks on Archie. The two exchanged glances, smirking weakly at each other as they once again get to fight side by side. This short moment was all Archie needed to get back on his feet.

"You bastards thin you could get away with this, didn't you?" Archie said, his draconian aura also blazing wildly by now "Not on my watch!"

Archie charged at Ruby, and Ruby did the same. When the two collided, the floor started to crack from the intense pressure of the attacks made by both of them. Victini, not wanting to run away from all the action, helped supercharge Ruby's attack. Now the flames were bursting wildly, burning down everything it could touch on its side of the cave.

* * *

Gold stood proudly as he held the Stone Plate and Sky Plate in his hands. In fact, he didn't think it would be this easy! Of course, he did now where all the traps were located and all that, but that was WAY beside the point. After all, he was the one who was tortured into finishing the damn book in the first place, right?

The rumbling of the cave shoo him out of his short train of thought. When Gold managed to get back up, he remembered one _crucial_ point he forgot to tell the others.

"Wait, wasn't this place supposed to be on a giant active volcano?"

* * *

The fighting continued on for several more minutes; minutes that were crucial to the entire human race's survival. They were both struggling, one with the force of the Draco Plate while the other with the fire born from his burning will and his companion. It was now or never…

Suddenly, a crack could be heard. The crack was not coming from the ground. In fact, it was coming from Archie. It was fully visible that the aura-like armour was starting to crack, albeit rather quickly. There was a loud gasp from Archie as his energy started to drain, making his attack weaker and weaker by the second.

There was a sickening cracking sound as the armour was finally destroyed, obliterating every single chance that Archie had of surviving and living. A loud scream escaped Archie's lips… and then there was silence. From now on, Archie shall only be remembered as the man who was burnt to a crisp in his search for endless power; The Man Who Died for Power as they might say.

Victini cheered happily, jumping off of Ruby's head as he grabbed the Draco Plate that had fallen on the ground. His cheering stopped abruptly, however, when he realised the heat had yet to diminish. That was when he realised that Ruby was still on fire and burning with energy. The Pokemon gasped loudly, and the floor finally gave way and made the two fall into the active underwater volcano below it.

* * *

'_Alright, guys. I think we could stop'_ said Explotaro to his other Pokemon comrades as he saw Arceus stop trying to fight back.

After one plate was taken, Arceus was shaken. Two were taken, and Arceus started to regain his original consciousness. This continued on for some time until finally Victini acquired the Draco Plate, making the former tyrannical God stop.

'_Well, this is just wonderful'_ said Kyogre, already tired from the endless onslaught _'We have an all-out fight with God himself and you get to call it quits'_

'_No, don't you see?' _said Rayquaza with his booming voice _'Arceus is stopping!'_

There was a round of cheering as the Pokemon started to help the Legendary Alpha Pokemon back onto his feet after the long gruesome battle. Rapidash and Celebi went over to White, whom was being protected by Don. They were quite relieved to see the girl stirring and awakening.

Their euphoric state was abruptly stopped when Cerise Island suddenly shone brightly, sending millions of points of light towards every direction. Everywhere the light touched, the damage was slowly repairing itself. Flooded areas were being drained, cracked lands were joining once more, the dead civilians were rising once more unaware of their temporary death.

The light dimmed down, and eight human figures plus one Pokemon appeared in front of the group of Pokemon. After rubbing their eyes once more, they knew it was not just a dream, the heroes have returned.

Pokemon reunited with master as they hugged each other in tight embrace. All this while, the three Titans and Arceus only stared happily at the reunited friends as they had no one to share the joy with. However, White was the first to suddenly speak up.

"Where's Ruby?"

The question was like a dagger to the joyful expressions. That was when they realised Victini, whom they have never met before, standing right next to them. Gold went up to him and placed a reassuring hand on the Pokemon.

"Do you know where Ruby is?"

Victini nodded vigorously

"Can you show us where he is?"

Victini stared at Celebi, hoping she could allow them to use her time travel ability once more. Celebi only nodded as she covered the entire group of humans and Pokemon that were small enough in a green glow. A few moments later, they were gone.

* * *

**A/N How long has it been... a month? Damn. Say, any of you still here? I sure hope so. Well, at least I'm back, right? Anyway, I'm sorry this is sort of late. I've got school again and time is seriously something I don't have right now. I know this seems a little rushed and all that, but hey, at least it's better than nothing at all.**


	39. Final Farewell

Falling

Deeper into the abyss of flames and death

That was what Ruby felt as he slowly plunged into the fiery doom that awaited him. Victini was beside him, unconscious and beaten down. This was probably the worst way to die, getting killed by your own overheated power. It could have been worse, really. He could have died by the hands of a tyrannical ruler and let the human race become overthrown.

The fall, despite being only mere minutes away, felt like hours, days maybe. Ruby's mind raced through memories of his life, flashing them before his eyes. He was a child, running to his mother because he scraped his knees. His father was going out to the woods to get some firewood, but never returned thanks to Archie. Maxie presented Ruby his first sword. Crystal sent him to the wrong location, saving his life. Sapphire, Emerald and he were sitting huddled together on Mt. Silver, chatting the day away. Black came to his rescue in the Magma base. Gold told him about the layout of Cerise Island.

The flashbacks soon ended, bringing Ruby back into reality. He knew this was going to be the end, only eight were meant to survive, after all. Since he started the journey, his destiny was actually quite clear. Maxie wanted to kill him off earlier but he escaped death, now karma is taking over and he was going to die.

'_Life's too short…_' thought Ruby, tears forming on his cheeks '_If only I spent more time with the ones I loved_…'

He remembered his parents, smiling upon him with joy and pride. They never expected their only son to end up like this; an assassin as well as a saviour. There was a small sliver of hope left, though. When he managed to kill off Archie and acquired the final plate, a shining light engulfed the world; The Light of Hope. This light might have brought them both back to life.

The destruction of Archie had another bright side. The golden mask worn by Archie that gave Ruby his fire powers, the Ignika, released the healing Light of Hope. It was then, during the fall, that he heard a voice; ancient and empowering, asking him what he wanted to save most. Ruby's short answer was simple enough, to save his friends and the casualties.

Victini, barely conscious during this moment, started to think Ruby had gone crazy since he was TALKING CASUALLY while falling to his death.

The mask did just that, send his friends to safety and heal all the damage done during the war. Even White, who was on the verge of death with her broken spine, was healed thanks to the light. Ruby didn't know it happened, though. In fact, he was in the dark of everything that is happening on the outside world.

Ruby's thoughts changed to the next thing that came to his mind, his friends. Throughout the journey, Ruby has made more companions than he ever did in his entire life. Wild and rough Sapphire, childish and short-tempered Emerald, perverted and snarky Gold, and casual and knowledgeable Crystal were the most prominent. Still, he couldn't have done it without the others as well. The Trainer Red, silent Green, seductive Blue (Sapphire had told him about her), timid Yellow, mysterious Silver, gluttonous Diamond, wilful Pearl, elegant Platina, hyper Black and pacifist White. He never would have made it without them.

'_I like you too…_' Sapphire's final words rang in Ruby's head.

It was funny, really. All his life Ruby tried to escape from the fact that he too would one day fall in love and hid his feeling deeply. It only took, what, a wild child forest girl to open his eyes? Their constant arguing, inability to come to a stable conclusion and hate for each other… it all stemmed into the love that he held for the girl currently. Why did it have to end like this? Oh, how he wished he could spend just one more moment with her. Alas, all is in vain. There is nothing that could change his fate.

'_Are you calling me short?_' Emerald's voice was next to come into his head

Originally a member of the rival team, Ruby never thought he would be friends with the boy. His original plan, to kill both Ruby and Sapphire, was easily scrapped thanks to a timely attack by Groudon. Another fight with Kyogre, and the two were more or less best friends (though Ruby didn't want to admit it). It was thanks to the retarded boy that the team had made it to Cerise Island in the first place, bringing along Rayquaza and Regigigas. Maybe he shouldn't have insulted the boy so much.

'I'm still waiting for that date, Crys' Gold said in Ruby's thoughts

Ah, yes; the ever popular pervert that somehow saved the entire group a good number of times. He never really did understand Gold. One moment he could be your best friend, and the next he's holding his billiard cue against your throat. Perhaps to him he isn't much of a hero, but more like a neutral character. Whatever he wanted to do, he just did it. It was that attitude that brought certain peril as well as safety to the group. Whatever happens, Ruby didn't want Gold to change one bit.

'_Good luck, Ruby. We're counting on you_' said another voice in his head, Crystal's

His first acquaintance and the one that had saved Ruby's life the first time. Surely there was no way he could ever repay her. Usually when they were in a tight jam, Crystal would be the one to think things through. That was Crystal's specialty, to keep calm when others were panicking. This calm mind set had brought them victories from beating three Pokémon to beating Blue. If only she was here right now maybe she could ease some of Ruby's pain.

He then thought of Red, pushing the group harder and harder to make sure they were prepared to face the inevitable battle that was to come. He thought of Green, giving the group three Pokedexes that had saved them countless times. He thought of Blue, who was said to have saved Latios' life in place of her own. He thought of Yellow, healing them on the beach. He thought of Silver, silently always being by Gold's side during the final battle. He thought of Diamond, awkward and determined to avenge Pearl's death. He thought of Pearl, sacrificing himself for his best friend. He thought of Platina, with her princess-like demeanour but still willing to partake in the final battle. He thought of Black, coming to his aid during the most crucial of times. He thought of White, trying to knock some sense into him as the powers of the red orb overwhelmed him that cost White her life.

Those sacrifices were not in vain.

Ruby took one last look at Victini, his very own Pokémon companion who had come in the nick of time to save his life. How he wished he could have done more for the Pokémon besides helping to fight Archie. Perhaps if he came to the group earlier, they might have been able to share a few moments together; eating, sleeping, even training Great, more things to add to the list of stuff he would never be able to do.

"Go" Ruby said as his voice faltered "Save yourself, and tell the others of our final mission. Make sure they know it was a success"

As the final words were said, Victini opened his eyes and saw the weeping eyes of Ruby. This was it, the final moment of truth. Despite wanting to be with the boy longer, he knew the time has come for him to leave. A golden light engulfed him as well, sending him to safety. Victini yelled out, wanting to stay and die with Ruby as partners in crime.

Sapphire, Emerald, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Diamond, Platina, White

The final eight meant to survive. As the lava drew closer, Ruby knew what he wanted to remember last before he died. His friends, comrades, partners, no words could describe what these people were to him.

He couldn't show weakness before facing death; that would be an insult to Red's memory.

He couldn't die without letting go of the Pokedex that he grabbed while falling; as it was a gift from Green.

He made sure he didn't die on the wrong side; to honour Blue's sacrifice during the last moments of her life

He allowed his wounds to show brightly on his skin; to prove to Yellow that he did not mind the scars of war.

He tried his best to apologise for all the loathing he had done with his friends; just like what Pearl would have done.

He did not forget about the one he loved most, Sapphire; as what Black would have done with White.

All in all, he was prepared to leave this world. There was another bright and warm golden glow, and the Ignika materialised in Ruby's hands. There was no mistaking what he had to do right now, and he wasn't hesitant on doing it. Ruby slowly placed the mask over his face, letting the energy flow into his body.

It was a strange sensation when he wore the mask. Ruby could feel his body become lighter than normal, and some of him felt empty and hollow. Strangely, he didn't mind. All he knew that this was perhaps the most peaceful death he would face.

'_Your body is being converted into energy, and it will spread across the world as Life energy'_ a voice, the ancient one, said '_Are you not afraid, young one?'_

"No…" Ruby said "I'm ready for this"

Ruby's body glowed brightly once more and he evaporated into a burst of golden dust mere inches from the lava. This dust is what would give the world life once more, just as much as the Ignika did on its own. Until the end of time, Ruby would always be a part of the Earth and all its living creatures.

* * *

With the last piece of memory disappearing, eight figures and three Pokémon (Explotaro, Weavile and Victini, the only ones small enough to follow) appeared back at the final battle location. Tears washed all of their cheeks and sounds of sobbing could be heard through the chorus. The remaining Pokémon, not knowing what has happened, only stood in silence as they prayed the best for the fallen heroes. Even Arceus, who kept a stone hard expression, wept for the deaths of the heroes. These deaths weren't reversed; they were proof of the sacrifice that these valiant heroes have gone through.

"By now, I am sure you all know what is to come" Arceus said in the end, regaining his composure

"I don't get it…" Crystal muttered

"The war has ended, thanks to the collaboration of Pokémon and humankind" Arceus continued on "However, it is time for us to leave. This is the final goodbye"

"No fair!" Emerald yelled through sobs and tears "We're friends, right!"

"We are unfit to live amongst you humans" Groudon said "It is for the best"

"One day, you shall all understand that even we do not want to part with you all and it is not our choice" Kyogre continued on

"Imagine the chaos we would bring to the humans!" Rayquaza said, ending all future arguments "Humans are mostly proud, arrogant and greedy. They would use our powers for terrible reasons and not feel any remorse about it. Think about it"

All the others nodded, coming to an understanding at once. Slowly, the group came to each other and shared a final goodbye hug, humans and Pokémon. It would have had a greater impact if the dead heroes were here as well, but that was out of the question.

"Please, Arceus" Latias said after the group hug "Give us a chance!"

'_Yeah, we'll do anything!'_ Explotaro said next in his own tongue

The Alpha Pokémon looked at the two Pokémon expectantly, trying to understand their motives. It didn't take long before he understood the bond Latias and Quilava had formed with the one named Ethan, a.k.a. Gold. Out of all the Pokémon-human pairings, this trio had become closest with each other.

"Very well, but only for you two" Arceus said with a hint of pity "If any trouble were to come from you two, it shall be off with your heads"

A euphoric squeal escaped Latias' mouth as she took in the details. She and Explotaro were allowed to stay! She looked at the other Pokémon, her brother Latios mostly, and sees that they all had content expressions on their faces. Explotaro instantly jumped onto Gold's head and the two laughed. Latias, unable to hold her joy, transformed into her humanoid form and gave Gold the tightest hug he has ever felt and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hot Dragon Gal!" Gold blushed "Quit it!"

The action had not gone unnoticed as the others looked at the duo. Perhaps it was beastiality, perhaps it was just plain strange, none of them took much care. None of them except Crystal, that is, who had finally understood the meaning of the term "Hot Dragon Gal".

The humans looked back at the remaining Pokémon, all smiling and waving their final goodbyes. Arceus glowed brightly with a white glow which blinded the humans and the next thing they knew, the Pokémon were gone.

"That is it…" Platina said "They're all gone"

"Feels like it was all a dream" Diamond continued "That is, except for Explotaro and Latias here. The only proof that all that really happened!"

Sapphire only gripped Ruby's white hat, his final gift to her, tightly. She was not planning on losing it soon and it was now her most prized possession. She looked at her friends, most of which were now crying tears of joy instead of despair, and couldn't help but smile. After all, they had just saved the entire world. There was nothing that could ruin this moment.

* * *

**A/N That's it, the final chapter. But wait! This story's not over yet! Ther will be an epilogue soon, so just you wait! It'll tak another while, but I'm sure it's going to be worth it, just like this chapter was worth the wait ^_^ Have fun, guys and stay happy.  
**


	40. Epilogue

Silver walked into the kitchen of the house he had shared with his best friends, Gold and Crystal, and sighed loudly. He sat down at the table and looked around the place. Slowly, a smile formed on his face as he surveyed the situation.

A year had passed since the great adventure that Silver had with his friends, his true friends. However, that one year had shown so many changes and improvement that most people would forget there was once a war in this great land. Although, one thing remained the same; the group still called each other friends and had kept in touch. They weren't going to forget each other that easily.

Silver looked at the chair next to him, officially Explotaro's chair. He was busy scarfing down a plate full of pancakes that was cooked by Latias, who stood humming to herself by the stove. Not that many people were shocked by the revelation that Gold could understand Pokémon language, he was always close to them since childhood. Latias, on the other hand, had taken up as an official human resident in the house. She was in her humanoid form so often people were surprised to see her as her dragon form.

"Hungry?" Latias asked, finally seeing the silent boy

"Not really" Silver replied casually

"_Great! More for me!_" said Explotaro joyously, stuffing another pancake in his mouth

This would usually be the typical scene in the household. Latias would cook while Gold and Explotaro would eat up all the food in no time. Crystal would soon come and yell at the two, and Silver just sat silently as he collected his thoughts. Yup, same old, same old.

"Where's Gold and Crystal?" Silver asked, realising what was missing from the scene.

"Out" Latias giggled

"_Honestly, they should just get it over with and make babies_" muttered Explotaro, although Silver didn't understand a word he said

Another smile crept up Silver's face as he remembered his friends' relationship. Sure enough, Crystal had accepted to take Gold out on that date after the war, much to Gold's joy. They soon became an official couple a few days later and are still dating to this day. Needless to say, they had a pretty good life ahead of them.

Then there was the _other_ official couple. Diamond, through his own bashful and awkward way, had finally confessed to Platina about his true feelings for her. There was much rejoicing and even more partying as Platina accepted his offer of love. It might have taken a while, but in the end it was worth seeing the oblivious princess-like girl being with the gluttonous boy.

"Oh yes, this just came in today" Latias said as she placed a letter in front of Silver "You're invited to another one of Diamond and Emerald's shows"

Emerald had replaced Pearl's place in Diamond and Pearl's Manzai Double Act. Emerald always claimed he could never replace Pearl, and Diamond was thankful for that. He still liked to imagine what his deceased best friend would say at a time like this. The two had become very popular and gained more money than they should. Well, most of it is lost on food, anyway.

White had become even sulkier than before. No one minded, though. It was bad enough she had to lose her partner Pokémon, but she even lost her boyfriend. Still, people tried to cheer her up an White would always try her best to keep calm when they hung out together.

By the way, White had started to work for the nearby hospital. She said that she wanted to help others, since she wasn't so useful during the war and he didn't want others to lose their loved ones as well. People respected her and claimed she was one of the best nurses in the hospital.

Then came the topic of Sapphire. She stayed wild and uncivilised, but has much more decency than before. She would wear clothes and not run around in broad daylight wearing nothing but leaves to cover her private parts. There is, however, one piece of clothing she would always be seen wearing; Ruby's white hat. It was a final gift for the wild child, and Ruby couldn't have given a better one. Sapphire loved it.

When thinking back, Silver would always remember the war and all the destruction it had caused. Sure, most of it was fixed by Ruby and the Ignika, but it will always leave a permanent scar on the victims' hearts. This just goes to show that destruction does more than kill people, it wounds people emotionally as well.

All in all, life was pretty normal now, or as normal as it can get with a fire breathing Pokémon and a shape shifting dragon living under the same roof as three best friends. Latias sat next to Silver with a plate of buttered toast, passing one over to Silver. He never really said if he was hungry, but she managed to figure out his eating schedule soon enough. Silver only sighed and took a bite out of the toast.

The three friends sat in silence, happily munching on their food. It was a bland scene, but a heart-warming one, nonetheless.

* * *

**A/N and thus, this story comes to a close. Hope you all enjoyed the ride and the outcome, it was fun to write :) Stay happy and keep reading. Oh yeah, #shamelessadvertising try out my other fan fics as well. I've got another good story for Pokemon fans, and a collection of short stories for Bronies. Adios~!  
**


End file.
